


Fate/Zootopia - Assassin Servants

by AnthroLover



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Zootopia Fusion, Assassin - Freeform, Assassin-class, Gen, Heroic Spirits, Magic, Servants, character profile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 50,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthroLover/pseuds/AnthroLover
Summary: Ideas for a crossover of Fate/Zootopia alternte universe. This places the system fo the Holy Wars into the world of Zootopia, as a result, there is no humans and has the legends, history and the great heroes of this world.In here, we explore the Assassin Class, the Heroic Spirit of Assassinations. This class is among the weakest physically, due to not having glorious stories as heroes, but they compensate being specialized in acting stealthy and silently, and they focus more on killing from ambushes and using deception.





	1. Palia

**True Name:** Palia

 **Also Known As:** Royal Assassin Puppet

 **Species:** Clouded Leopard

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She is a clouded leopard who has clearly been through a lot in her life, with a body that is muscled, slender, and also covered in a few scars, especially in her back and in her limbs, coming from the punishments that she received from the years in the hands of the clan of assassins. She has yellow-colored iris in her eyes. She is always wearing black clothes, which are hugged into her body and that allow her to full freedom of movement at the same time that they help her camouflage into the blackness.

 **Personality:** She has a personality that many would identify as psychotic, and she is often being violent to others for the silliest reasons. This came from the times she was trained by the assassins to be one of them, and that included to be able to kill others at any time and feel absolutely no remorse for their deaths. However, she developed a caring side that she only shows to the ones who she came to consider as important to herself. Originally this was destined only to her king, but now, it might be transferred to her Master. Upon being summoned, if she judges her Master to be fair and kind, like her king was, she will show a fanatical devotion to them. However, if her master is disrespectful with her and is, overall, a despicable being, she might very well killing them herself and try her luck with a new Master or with no Master at all! She also has the tendency to take her own decisions and to act on her own if she deems needed. She is obedient to her Master, but she will often act on her own without the knowledge of her Master if she believes it is needed, for when it comes to protecting and serving, she thinks that “is better to seek for forgiveness than to ask for permission”.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Evil

 **Likes:** Serving, being respected, starry nights, a Master that remembers her of her king, believing she has a greater purpose in the world

 **Dislikes:** People who disrespect her Master, being mistreated, being made of fool

 **Combat:** She often approaches the places hidden while using her Presence Concealment to hide and prepare to attack enemies from the shadows. However, if the situation asks, she will gladly come out and have a direct fight (something unusual for an Assassin-Class Servant), and she will do her best to fight the enemy, and she won’t be afraid of cheating. If the battle is too hard she will be ready to use her Disengage skill followed by her Presence Concealment to retreat from the battle and escape, but she might also resort to using her Soul Puppet to increase her power and fight directly.

She also often makes uses of her Planning skill to prepare ways of taking off enemies of her Master and to put down enemies who are too hard to take out by herself, by using time to prepare and observe the targets to aim the perfect ambush.

Her Independent Action allows her to be able to take action without the help and even the knowledge of her Master, what is not actually that rare to her.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** E **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Presence Concealment:** Her standard ability as an Assassin, coming from her teaching by the secret order of the murders, and her ways of fighting by always ambushing her enemies. This allows her to observe from the darkness and to be able to sneak upon her enemies and spy on them without being detected until she decides to attack or reveal her presence. **A Rank**

 **Independent Action** **:** While being a skill that is reserved for the Archer Class, this reflects how she often acted without the knowledge or permission of her king, in her deep wish to protect and to serve him. With this skill, she is able to move a great distance away from her Master, and is able to work for one week without him, save that she does not wastes much of her magic energy. **A Rank**

 **Fanatical Devotion** **:** This is a representation of the blind and unshakable devotion that she had for her king, and which now seems to be directed to the one who is her master and who she considers worthy. This skill allows her to be completely devoted to the one who she recognizes as her master, and to be unaffected by mental interference, like confusion, influence, or even control coming from magical sources. She is only loyal to her Master and her Master alone, just like once she was loyal only to her king. **B Rank**

 **Disengage** **:** This skill allows her to effectively disengage from combat and quickly escape, being able even to be able to release from herself some bad effects that clung to her body, like a paralysis or even a poisoning **. A Rank**

 **Planning** **:** This reflects her creation and her teachings into the ways of the ways of the assassination into the brotherhood, teachings that she used to serve her king during several years. This involves a special, tactic planning in the elimination of a specific target. BY spending time in the planning of her attack, she can coordinate her own actions, or the one of few individuals with the required abilities, and grant herself and her own attacks, and even her Noble Phantasms, a great boost in the power she can use. **B Rank**

 **History:** She was given up by her parents at birth, and she was taken in by a secret group of assassins. She was raised by them, and since her early days, she was denied any form of love which could sprout into compassion. They trained and tutored her to become their perfect murder weapon, and the ultimate tool of assassination.

She grew up like this, without knowing love or friendship, and she became as empty and dangerous as the assassins always wanted her to be.

One day, the base of the assassins was attacked, and they all were killed, except for her. She was just a child, but still, the soldiers were ready to end her life, just as they did with every single member of that brotherhood. However, their king himself meddled, and took the small girl under his wing.

Over the past years, the king gave to her purpose, a home, and a direction on her life. However, he also gave her the one thing that the assassins always had denied her. He gave her love. He loved her as his own daughter, and by doing this, she found the beauty and the tenderness of having someone else caring for her.

This was what drove her to become a servant of her king. She dedicated her life into searching and destroying anyone who threatened her king, and she became known as the royal assassin. While the king himself didn’t approved this, he knew that this was necessary in order to fight the evil that lurked in the darkness.

She served her king for years, and due to the kindness that the king gave her, she became completely loyal to him, and she was ready to give her own life for him without a shred of doubt or hesitation. He was the one who believed in her when no one else did, and he was the one who saved her and presented her to love. He was her one and only king, and she was going to fight for him until the end of her life.

Her feats were kept in the dark, and the legends around her started to form, as the feats she performed included the killing of the leader of the barbarians, and escaping from an army in plain sight, as if a shadow into the night.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Soul Puppet:_** A manifestation of her absolute and total devotion that she had for her king. This Noble Phantasm manifests as a great representation at the likeness of her dead king, which uses puppet-strings attached to her body to control her movements. This Noble Phantasm allows her to greatly increase her fighting capability at the same time that it allows her to move her body in ways that she would normally be unable to do so. A drawback is that is causes her to somehow lose control over her own body, but on the god side, it allows her body to continue fighting even if she loses he consciousness or dies. This is a B+ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Hunter’s Claws:_** Iron claws that she used in her claws to hunt down and slice the enemies of her king. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	2. Ranzo

**True Name:** Ranzo

 **Also Known As:** Ranzo of the Mist

 **Species:** Ocelot

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a thin individual who has a lot of strength hidden behind that seemingly fragile appearance. He wears some light clothing that does not get on the way of his movements, and he uses a mask over his face, which is more for his own benefit than to any other reason. The clothes he wears are all of colors that can easily blend in the middle of a fog, and they are all light blue and white in color, as if to evoke the mist that so many times protected him from his enemies. His eyes are of different colors, with the right one being green and the left one golden. The kimono he wears over his body is long enough to conceal completely his arms, allowing him to summon the needles that he uses to attack his enemies.

 **Personality:** He is a character that is sometimes hard to understand, being able to show great deals of kindness before attacking with cruelty and ruthlessness in battles. He is someone who is very nice to have around, he is friendly, kind, and often he is even funny. However, he also has little problems in taking lives in battle, for he seems it as something that is necessary. He also has a self-existential crisis, and believes that he will only have a reason to exist while he is useful, and that is why he is glad to have been summoned to be useful as a weapon once more.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Likes:** Tea, being useful, having a purpose, feeling like his life has a meaning to someone, peaches, the smell of cherry blossoms

 **Dislikes:** Feeling useless, failing, letting down the ones who he cares about

 **Combat:** He is nearly all of the time using his Assassin of the Mists skill to create a mist around the area, and he often combines this with his own style of fighting, which consists into hiding in the shadows while he attacks from far with the use of his needles.

His style of fighting rarely demands him to come in close range with the enemy, and this works on his favor, since he is able to use his needles as weapons of battle to attack from far, with his needles causing as much damage as guns and allowing him to kill his enemies hidden in the mists without even being detected.

The ninja skills that he gains from his Ninjutsu skill allows him to have knowledge of methods of combat and torture that allows him to fight enemies and to extract information of them if they are captured. He also is able to use this skill to have access to the intelligence techniques of his clan, allowing him to be greatly efficient in spying and into acquiring important information for himself and for the group he is into. This skill is particularly powerful when combined with the rest of his skills, turning him into a very deadly ninja, with the same level of skill and deadliness that you see into the ninjas from the movies. Also, despite close combat not being his specialty, the combat skills given by this skill also allows him to be quite a foe in direct combat, something uncommon for a Heroic Spirit of the Assassin Class.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Presence Concealment :** With this skill, he is able to completely hide his presence from others, being able to spy and to watch on others without being detected. **C Rank**

 **Assassin of the Mists** **:** This is a manifestation of the mist that always served as his disguise to attack enemies. When he gets ready to attack, it cancels the defense of his Presence Concealment, but he is able to remain hidden even when preparing to attack, allowing him to attack the enemies without being detected until the moment of his first attack. **A Rank**

 **Magic Resistance** **:** The magic that runs through his body due to the curse, combined with his strong will, makes him resistant to magic attacks, granting him regular ranks in Magic Resistance. **C Rank**

 **Ninjutsu** **:** This skill reflects the knowledge and the abilities of the ninjas, which where inscribed in his blood through the use of powerful magic from the clan. This allows him to instinctively know the techniques of stalking, infiltration, murder, combat, espionage, torture, and other techniques that were used by the ninja clan who his mother was part of. **A Rank**

 **Robust Health** **:** The curse that runs on his blood also makes him more resilient to diseases and damage, causing him to be greatly resilient to poisons, diseases and other forms of degradation of his body and health. **C Rank**

 **Projectile (Needles)** **:** He is able to use needles as a mean of long-ranged attack, and they are his weapons of choice. He is able to throw needles that reach the speed of bullets, and that can make more damage than the modern bullets would be able to, due to the magic that they hold now that he is a Heroic Spirit. **A Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a village in which he was lived happily, until the day that it was revealed that his mother was surviving member of an extinct ninja clan. After that, his own father acted against her, killing her, and almost killing his own son, who had to run to save his life. This clan from which he was part, due to being a son of his mother, was famous due to the magic curse that was connected to their bloodline, turning him into a killing machine due to the magic written on his blood.

He had to life alone in the streets for a long time, but he proved to be able to resist the attacks for a very long time. He was eventually taken under the wing of the leader of a great rebel movement, who saw something especial on him. Under the training of the master of the rebels, he was able to blossom on the complete potential that the curse on his blood allowed him.

During his life, he was able to take down several enemies by using the needles, which he was able to manipulate into the battle to bring down animals much bigger than himself. This allow him to build a fame for himself as a great assassin ninja, who was always mysteriously followed by this supernatural mist whenever he went.

He fought for the cause of the rebels until the last moment of his life, in which he gave his life to the cause of his fellows, allowing them to run and to finish the battle. Some say that he, alone, had managed to change the course of the war and to give the victory to the rebels, who were able to conquer rights and liberty to their lands.

 **Noble Phantasms: _By the Mists Death Comes, Misukuiru:_** This is the needles that he used in battle to attack enemies and to kill them without being seem. By calling out their True Name, he is able to move into a speed that is blinding, and combined with the mists, it allows him to be completely unseen. As he moves, he is able to throw countless needles all at the same time, hitting the enemies into a storm of needles that comes from all directions all at once. This is a C+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	3. Mullan Cartier

**True Name:** Mullan Cartier

 **Also Known As:** “Mullan, the Silent Assassin”, The Assassin of the Crimson River, “Mullan, the Crimson”

 **Species:** Bunny

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She is a very adorable bunny, with black fur all over her body, grey-colored chest and belly, and with red eyes. Her body is surprisingly athletic while it is still very attractive to ones who can look, and she looks adorable to anyone who looks, the kind that does not makes you suspect that she is a dangerous Assassin. When she is in her Assassin outfit, she wears crimson colored clothes that cover all of her body, red enough to be easily noticed, but dark enough to help her stay hidden in the darkness, it consists into a full-body silk suit, complete with a mask that conceals her face. When she is not wearing this, she often wears clothing that she can find, including the ones that she might ask to her Master, so she can perfectly blend in this modern world.

 **Personality:** She grew up to be a very confident and independent girl, and she often behaves with a way that says that she worries about nothing. She is a woman who has been greatly hardened by the difficulties that she faced in this world, and she learned to be charming and to enchant others when she wants. She will often behave like an innocent little bunny, presenting herself to others with a completely different expression, one that denotes the traits of a true Assassin. She is sometimes scenic, having quite a good practice in hiding her intentions and posing as a poor and vulnerable bunny as she escaped after killing others. She is also very confident, she doesn’t let herself be intimidated by others, and she often knows how to turn a situation on her favor. She looks like any regular, fragile and adorable little bunny girl, and she knows very well how to take advantage of it.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Evil

 **Likes:** Feeling in control of the situation, whipping away the smile of the faces of arrogant people, sweet bean dumplings, peaches, the smell of jasmine, the color red, what she consider to be worth challenges

 **Dislikes:** Being made of fool, arrogant people, mercenaries, people who kill others for stupid reasons, having to be forced to serve to an arrogant and foolish Master, being made to go against her own principles, people who try to double-cross her

 **Combat:** As an Assassin, she favors the classic tactic of approaching using her Presence Concealment and wait for the right way to strike with her chakrams for a deadly wound. Despite this, she is able to hold her own in a fight to an extent, being surprisingly good in a direct combat (considering her Class), and she often relies on skills that allowed her to take down animals bigger than herself, being surprisingly strong in melee. Before going into a fight, or after realizing a job, she often changes into common outfits and makes use of her Deceiving Innocence to pass herself by some harmless and innocent bunny. She either use it to make others drop their guard or to make them ignore her and walk past her as they search for an Assassin but fail to recognize her as the same source of threat that they felt with the assassin in red clothes.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** E **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Presence Concealment : **During her life, she got famous for being able to kill great enemies and to later be able to escape without ever begin seen by anyone. This is why she was chosen as the Assassin Servant, and as a so, she gained the skill Presence Concealment, which allows her to completely mask her presence from being detected by others. **C Rank**

 **Deceiving Innocence** **:** Centuries ago, in the time of the great Eastern Kingdom, the idea that a female bunny could be a ruthless assassin, capable of killing even elephants, was something that was not only something unlikely, it was downright ridiculous! No one would ever believe that an adorable bunny woman could be a murderer, and that was why she was able to avoid being caught for so long, and to avoid being discovered for many more years after that. This has turned into a skill that allows her to avoid begin seem as a threat, even by the ones who know who she is, up until the moment that she draws out her chakrams and starts the fight. With her ability, anyone who looks at her simply fails to recognize her as a threat, instead seeing her as just a fragile and harmless bunny. Even the ones who know that she is the Assassin Servant, and have already seem her fight, at first interaction with her in battle, fail to recognize her danger in battle, what gives her the edge of advantage in most battles. She can combine this skill with her Presence Concealment to be able to come and go as an innocent bunny that just happened to be around the place by the time it happened, and later be able to escape without anyone ever suspecting that she is the Assassin, even if they see her. **A+ Rank**

 **History:** She was born into a family of farmers, and upon witnessing the deaths of her parents, she swore revenge on the ones who had done that.

She spent the next weeks searching for masters to train her to be a warrior, but they all dismissed her and said that she would most likely not handle the brutal forms of training that were required to become a warrior. She was just too small and fragile to become a warrior that could bring down great enemies.

Since no one wanted to train her, she started to learn on her own. She made researches into scrolls and other forms of written knowledge about martial arts, and spent hours hidden watching the martial arts classes in secret. She learned on her own, and all the while she learned how to take care of herself and to survive into this cruel and unfair world.

After years of perfecting herself, she finally went after the mammals who killed her family, and she was able to kill all of them. After that, she started to gain a living as an assassin, and she was said to be as silent as a shadow and to be able to bring down the biggest animals of her lands without ever been seem by anyone else.

She continued to exercise this office for a few years, before she was finally captured, what surprised the authorities as they discovered the one that was considered the greatest and most feared assassin of the lands to be a small and adorable bunny.

She was taken directly to the emperor, who was fascinated by that small and deadly creature, and he offered her a chance of forgiveness. She would serve him as the imperial assassin, eliminating the enemies of the kingdom and every threat to the empire, and as a reward, she would be forgiven for her crimes. If she refused, her punishment was death. It was an easy choice, really.

So it began the legend of Mullan, the Crimson, the mysterious imperial assassin, whose face and species were just as mysterious as it was how she was able to bring down great enemies and escape without ever being seem by anyone…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Twins of Death, Moon and Sun:_** The two chakrams that she carries and which are the weapons that she used to bring down enemies several times her own size. BY calling out their true names, she is able to use them into a great dance of battle that slices enemies near her. Alternatively, she can also throw them as ranged weapons, causing massive damage. This is a B Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	4. Hulen Hounder

**True Name:** Hulen Hounder

 **Also Known As:** The Acrobat Thief, The Ghost Burglar

 **Species:** African Wild Dog

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He has wood-colored fur with black and brown speckled all over his body, and eyes as yellow as gold. He wears old ragged clothes of brown coloration, which combined very much with his condition as a commoner. Over then he wears a leather armor, light and that does not gets on the way of his movements, and he also wears a cloth over his face, serving as a makeshift mask that hides his identity from others. He wears gloves made out of black leather, which used to help him have a better grip and to be better in climbing and holding onto walls. His tail is missing, taken away by one of the events of his past, which involved one of the men of the guard deciding that the young mutt needed to learn a lesson about respecting the law…

 **Personality:** He is an interesting individual, who often plays the role of the charming and fun outlaw and thief. He is very confident on himself, and learned not to depend on anyone to get what he wants, and he grew used to take matter into his own hands and to solve things his own way. He is determined and also quite goofy, but when it comes into action he can act in a serious way that often throws other off-balance once they have lived with his goofy self for a while. He also is an individual with a defined sense of honor and duty, and he will often put himself in risk to help others and willingly share what he has with others who are needing it.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Likes:** Roasted quall, money, gold, precious gems, to be able to get away with things, to share a good beverage with people who he trusts, to be able to make part of a group that accepts him, to play the law officers and agents for fools

 **Dislikes:** Governments, tyrants, law enforcer agencies (especially the corrupt ones), having his plans spoiled, seeing injustices, people who abuse their authority and use it to oppress and explore others

 **Combat:** His main abilities lie on his skills on entering without being detected, mostly by feats of acrobatics and stuns of the like. He is very experienced as a thief, being able to enter nearly everywhere by the use of acrobatics, and being able to do things like balancing on ropes and climbing walls and doing several backflips. He is also very talented in pin pocketing, being able to steal things from the pockets of others without being detected.

By using his Presence Concealment, he is able to do all of these things without any even realized he was there in the first place, being able to steal something from someone’s pocket without them even realizing it.

He is not very strong, but if he ever comes into a corporal fight, he might be able to compensate it by the use of his great agility to fight in battle. If the things get out of hand, he is then able to use his Disengage skill to be able to retreat from battle and to recover from the damage he suffered.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**A **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Presence Concealment:** This allows him to hide his presence as a Servant, good for spying and attacking hidden, however, when he is about to attack, this drops. During his life he never truly made use of assassination, so the rank is not elevated. **C Rank**

 **Independent Action** : During his life he was famous for acting on his own, often without the knowledge of the rest of the group, and he was famous for taking his own decisions and for being able to take care of himself. **C Rank**

 **Stuns of the Acrobat** **:** He was known for the acrobatic that he realized in life and how he used it to reach distant places and even to fight. This grants to him a bonus that applies to any situation in which his use of his Agility might grant him an advantage or allows him to surpass an obstacle. **B+ Rank**

 **Disengage** **:** With this skill, he is able to withdraw from battle in the middle of combat, and as a bonus, his conditions return to what they were in the start of the battle. **C Rank**

 **History:** He was born form a very poor family, and he was, still young, left in the doorstep of another family, much richer, in hopes that he would be taken under their wing and have a nice life. However, destiny made him be taken from that doorstep by a burglar who was passing, and he was soon made to be part of a Thieves Brotherhood.

He grew up as one of them, and he learned to mistrust anyone that was part of a the government and of the service of the crown, for they were known for being cruel with the people who were form the part of the town they lived in.

They were part of a of a neighborhood that was really poor, and that they acted as the protectors, fighting off dangerous criminals of the area and using the things that they stole to help improve the lives of the ones how lived in there. You can say that they were the less famous predecessors of Robin Hood and his Merry Mammals.

He was among their most talented and most famous members, and he got famous by the feats of stunt and acrobatics that allowed him to reach for great places. He was able to walk on the barbed wire easily, he could make several flips, climb up walls and hang from there, and even realize a form of movement that was very similar to nowadays parkour.

He was also famous by his sense of justice, and for the way that he cared for others, and also by the way that he was able to go in and out of places without ever being detected. He continued to act during years, until the moment of that the kingdom was facing a coup d’état, which caused the kingdom to be pummeled into a crisis that put many mammals in a difficult situation.

During this time, he ended up offering protection to the prince, who was being chased by the ones who realized the coup and that wanted to get rid of him. He offered him help and protection, and he saw himself forced to act in order to protect the kingdom and everything that he loved.

Using his amazing skills, he was able to mine the conspirators by stealing from them and helping the prince to expose their treachery, and this allowed the people to be able to react and to fight for their lands. This fact caused him to become quickly famous, and even if he continued to be a gentleman thief for the rest of his days, he had his name forever written into the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Stumbling Madness, Blade of the Acrobat:_** This is a crystallization of the way that he was said to have fought some of the members of the guard and of the conspirators by using a combination of dagger ability and of his great agility. This allows him to create a miniature reality marble that allows him to stumble and to jump across the place with amazing agility while he uses his daggers to slice at his enemies. This is a C- Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	5. Mei Wulong

**True Name:** Mei Wulong

 **Also Known As:** Fan Assassin Mei

 **Species:** Red panda

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She is a red panda, with the regular appearance of her species, and with golden-colored eyes, which were said to have been inherited from her mother. She has scars on her back and on her legs and arms, a memento of the bad times that she passed with the cruel emperor as a concubine, before she was abandoned to die on her own. She wears a beautiful dress with the design of lotus flowers all over it, made out of fine silk and so light that it does not gets in the way of her movements in any way. She is always with a lotus flower on her head, a small thing of her, since her mother used to tell her that she was precious and beautiful like the flowers of lotus that sprouted into the lakes. When she wants to be more practical, she changes her clothing to a dark suit that hugs her body, almost making she look like a ninja.

 **Personality:** She is a woman who was hardened by life, and got to become quite an ambiguous individual, with being a psychotic assassin in one moment to become into a very loving person in another, some might even say that she is bipolar. However, this is just the way that she developed her own mindset living the situation that she did. By one side, the memories of her mother and her comprehension of the problems of others have caused her to become a caring person, who helps the ones who truly deserve to be helped, and who is capable of sincerely caring for others and to try to help the in the best way she can. She has a particular weak sport for children, who remember of herself when her life was much simpler, and who deserve to be protected against the horrors of the world. She also has a much more aggressive side, born from the anger for the emperor and from the abandon and mistreatment that she got, translating itself into a killer instinct that can cause anyone to recoil in fear. She also developed quite a manipulative side, once she learned to be able to bend the wills of others to her will by using her feminine skills and he skill as a courtesan, making her a women who knows what men what to hear, and who knows how to bend them. Due to this, she also learned how to be incredibly charming, convincing nearly every one of her “good intentions and innocence”…

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Likes:** Lotus flowers, rice, grapes, spending time with people who respect her, being treated as an equal by others (specially her Master), putting out some arrogant and cruel bastards (especially the ones that remember her old emperor)

 **Dislikes:** Arrogant people, anyone who mistreats women and treats them as if they were objects, broccoli, people who treat her as inferior or as if she was a slave, being denied recognizance and being treated as a slave

 **Combat:** Her favored weapons always were and always will be her fans, light, beautiful, and yet deadly. She can use her great agility in combination with them to be able to hit several vital areas and cause massive damage to the enemy, being able to bring down animals much bigger and stronger than herself with nothing but her war fans, with metal blades hidden among the tissue and appearance of harmless fans.

She often relies on her Presence Concealment to hide her presence and to be able to attack enemies from the shadows. As an Assassin, this comes very naturally to her, and is her favored way of fighting over attacking. However, if she is forced to go into a direct combat, she is able to hold her own with a use of her skill and of her agility, but she cannot resource very much into her strength.

Her Beauty of the Courtesan skill allows her to use her whole charm and beauty together to influence others to see her as loving, adorable, beautiful and pure, being even able to induce them to follow her instructions by making them seen reasonable. She is able to combine this with her Mammal Observation, to be able to know the desires and motivations of others, allowing her to use this on her favor to make her own arguments seem even more reasonable, and increasing the amount of control that she has over others.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** E **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Presence Concealment :** Being a member of the Assassin Class, she possesses the special skill Presence Concealment, which allows her to hide her own presence as a Servant, allowing her to sneak on others and to spy on them without being detected. **B Rank**

 **Beauty of the Courtesan** **:** In her life, she used her knowledge as a concubine, combine with her charm and her beauty, to be able to bent nearly anyone into doing what she wanted and now that she is a Heroic Spirit, she turned this into a skill that is particular to herself. Through the use of her charm, her voice, and delicate movements, she is able to influence the actions of others by making them see her as adorable, beautiful and pure, and she can even go a step further and be able to induce them to follow her instructions by implanting verbal suggestions to them. This skill is particularly effective in individuals of the masculine sex. **A Rank**

 **Mammal Observation** **:** In her past living in the streets and learning how to manipulate others, she learned to know how other mammals think. With this skill, she is able to understand the thoughts of others and she is able to know details about their personalities and their fears and desires by observing the way they behave. When coupled with her Beauty of the Courtesan skill, she is able to improve its effect by appealing into the deepest and even darkest desires of others. **B+ Rank**

 **History:** She used to be one of the concubines of the emperor, just like her mother was before her. She was one day discharged by the emperor, thrown away like a piece of trash, and left to die on her own.

She did, however, proved herself to be hard to eliminate, and she was able to survive into the streets by stealing and doing what she could to stay alive, what included using her “talents” as a concubine to serve and pleasure men.

One day, she found herself falling into the hands of a band of mercenaries, who decided that maybe she could be useful. The combination of her charm with the skill she acquired by living in the streets of the empire had made her develop a good way of manipulating others into doing what she wanted, especially men.

Under the protection of the mercenaries, she started to learn how to fight, and soon she showed to be skilled in this, especially with the war fans that had been made especially for her. She soon was showing a special way of fighting, which combined dancing techniques with the deadly movements of her fighting style. She came to be known as the Fan Assassin Mei.

She used her abilities to fight off the armies of the corrupt emperor, and she fought during years in order to get the land rid of the corrupt government that was in power.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Fans of the Assassin Courtesan, Siwang Lien:_** Her main weapon, the bladed fans that she uses as close combat weapons, and that can also be thrown as ranged weapons. This Noble Phantasm allows her to throw both of her fans as if they were projectile weapons, and the fans turn into spinning disks of battle that can serve as weapons of battle, slicing through enemies as they fly, hitting several targets at once. This is an anti-army Noble Phantasm of B Rank.


	6. Lydia

**True Name:** Lydia

 **Also Known As:** The Lady Spy, The Assassin of a Thousand Identities

 **Species:** Wolf

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She possesses light-brown fur all over her body, with cream in her chest and underbelly, and with eyes of a rare shade of sea-green that allows them to stand out as a giveaway of her disguises. She usually is wearing black clothing that she can change on a whim to be able to acquire new disguises whenever she wants. When she is relaxed and wants to be recognized, she often wears skin-tight clothing of plain white colors, and when she can get new clothes to be able to form her repertory of disguises, and she can change between them at any given moment.

 **Personality:** She is a woman who is passionate in her way of doing things, and she often demonstrates this by delivering herself from body and soul to her work, pretty much like she did when she was an actress. She is a notorious lesbian, and she will often go straight forward in her advances of other females, often leaving them flustered or surprised, sometimes even stunned. She is a sad woman, however, and this apparent womanizer personality is to hide and coup with the pain of having lost the love of her life, but it still causes her suffering and anguish that few can truly perceive and understand. She also knowns when to be professional, and she can be quite serious in her line of job, dedicating herself to completely impersonating the character she created and being professional with the ones around her. She is also somewhat manipulative, as she is good in faking emotions and into convincing others of her feelings when she is actually only pretending, as a way of manipulating them, even though she doesn’t likes to fool innocent people and neither to lie to the ones who she cares about.

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Likes:** Knowing nice women, eating some nice food, spending time with others who she likes, watching the clouds in the sky

 **Dislikes:** Being remembered how her loved one died, people who disrespect her, prejudice of any kind

 **Combat:** Her favored weapon is her Blade of the Assassin, always hidden in her body and can be drawn out without having to have its name called, and can be used by her as a weapon to dispatch enemies. She is very weak physically (compared to other Servants) so she instead use her skills to be able to approach enough for a stealth attack.

She often uses her Presence Concealment to be able to approach others without being detected. She then utilizes her Espionage skill to be able to mask her own identity so she is able to approach others without raising suspicious and even to convince the enemies that she is someone else, allowing her to be able to hit and kill them when they give her their backs.

Her Self-Preservation skill allows her to be able to ensure her to be able to escape as long as she keeps her chances of escaping at a certain minimum. This ensures that she will always have a chance of escaping alive of situations and that she will be able to live to be able to fight another day.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Presence Concealment:** As a member of the Assassin Class, she possesses the ability to hide her own presence as a Servant, allowing her to approach without being noticed and allowing her to spy and attack without being detected. However, when she readies her attacks, the ranking of this skill drops. **C Rank**

 **Espionage** **:** This is a personal skill of her that allows her not to camouflage her presence, but to avoid others to notice her as threatening. This allows her to cause others to recognize her as a harmless plebe, as a friendly neighbor, or even as their most beloved person. This rank in her skill allows her to hide her dangerous nature until she shows very clear signs that she aims to cause harm. **A++ Rank**

 **Self-Preservation** **:** This skill reflects her ability to always escape and how she always managed to survive many ordeals that she faced in her life. This skill allows her to preserve her own well being so she has the ability to escape. With this, as long as she can assure that her chances of escaping are at a minimum, she is able to find a way to escape the danger. **B+ Rank**

 **History:** She was a person who had a great talent for acting, in fact, her first works were as an actress in a theater company. She grew up living with the woman she loved, and they were happy with each other, without caring about what the world around them thought.

One day, she was killed by an attack of the enemy country, and that was what set her into her own personal quest to avenge her. She used her great acting skills to create a new character to herself, allowing her to pass by another person, and this way, she was able to enter without being detected into the country, and she could approach even the leaders of the country to strike them from the inside.

This caused a confusion in the kingdom so great that she was able to allow her own country to win the war. This, of course, did not went unheard about by the king and his followers. They soon brought her in so she would explain to them how she managed to do such a thing single-handedly and without any knowledge of combat or strategy.

Her answer was that she simply used her acting skills to take another role and played it just like she did in the stages. It was all a matter of making a character, creating a story and personality to it, and then convincing herself that she was this character, convincing everyone around her.

Her method of making war was of great interest to the king, and soon, they started to gather others so she could train them into doing the same thing. Soon she was making missions in service of the king and of the lands by impersonating new characters so she could get into their enemies and gather information and realize missions that could save several lives without an need for an actual war.

Her legend spread, and she came to be known as the first mammal to ever do undercover works, and that she practically created the concept of a spy. Due to this, and for the deeds that she did for her country in her time, she had her name written into the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Dagger of the Spy:_** This is a special Noble Phantasm that manifest the dagger that she always carried hidden in her body, and that she used to dispatch certain individuals in her job. It is hard to notice and it can be used as a surprise against enemies. This is a C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 **_I am My Character, Ultimate Spy:_ ** This Noble Phantasm is a sublimation of her past as the founder of the concept of undercover espionage. This allows her change her own appearance, her voice, and even her way of acting so deeply that it forms a supernatural disguise that causes anyone to detect her not as a Servant, but instead as the identity that she created. Even magic means that are inferior in rank than this Noble Phantasm will detect her as what she claims to be, including anything that was supposed to read her mind or reveal her true identity. A+ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	7. Huralo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small rodent who is a master of the traps.

**True Name:** Huralo

 **Also Known As:** The Trap Master, Trap Maker Mouse

 **Species:** Kangaroo Mouse

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is around five inches tall and has fur of a very pale shade of brown, a long tail, and a pair of black eyes. He is always wearing some clothing that consists into a shirt, a pair of pants, a cloth that covers his body, and a hood that he tends to have covering his face to protect him from sand and other things, all of them made out of a tissue that is sand colored. He is always carrying a great bag on his back, full of the objects that he uses to fabricate his traps, and also some other materials that he might need, including some material for climbing and for digging.

 **Personality:** He is a man who lives for the old stereotype of Outbackers (the Zootopian equivalent to Australians) being people who love the trill of adventure and have some particular personalities. He is an individual who loves adventure and challenges, and he often likes to be in control of the situation and to be able to do his best for the people who he holds dear. He is quite of a show-off, and he will often let others fall in his entangling traps for laughs now and then, only to prove to them that his traps are the best and that his small size does not means that he is defenseless. He is a man who lives for the good of group he is a part of, which includes his own Master, and he will always gladly sacrifice himself and put his own ambitions and goals aside if this means taking one for the team. He is also very fierce when the situation asks for it, being able to demonstrate a confident and determination that can induce animals much bigger than himself to become submissive and compliant

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Likes:** Sunflower seeds, great fields that make him remember of his own homeland, being able to spend some time with people who admire him, being part of a great and powerful group, ensnaring others in his harmless traps for a laugh now and then.

 **Dislikes:** People dismissing him as weak or defenseless only because of his size, people who doubt his abilities and values, seeing the ones he cares about in danger or pain, people who are too careless and who needs him to save them all the time

 **Combat:** As an Assassin, it is already to expect him to be physically weak, and the already limited force that comes from his small size aggravates this. Despite this, he has an elevated Agility, what allows him to make great jumps and to move surprisingly fast for his small size, being able to avoid being hit, what is already made in place by his Presence Concealment skill.

His skills _The Great Maker of Traps_ and _Mind of the Trap Master_ both allow him to be able to fabricate very elaborated and complex traps that are able to bring down enemies many times bigger than himself. He can make traps that are non-lethal, like traps of great holes in the ground or traps with several strings and ropes to tie down enemies; or he can make lethal traps, using poison and wood stakes to pierce and kill enemies, as well as strings that tie around the neck of his victims. Using his Presence Concealment, he is able to cause his traps to be hidden from regular detection, including the naked eye.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**A **_NP :_** C+

 **Skills: Presence Concealment:** As every member of the Assassin Class, he is able to hide completely his presence as a servant from others around him. This reflects both his small size and the way that he was able to keep himself hidden from animals much bigger than himself was, as he set up the traps that would bring them down. When he is readying an attack, the effectiveness of this skill drops considerably. **B Rank**

 **Giant Beast Hunting** **:** This is a reflection of his life taking down animals much bigger than himself. With this skill, he gains a special bonus that grants him edge of advantage against any animal that is bigger than himself. Note that it applies only to his traps and their effect, and not to any form of direct combat that would involve him attacking directly. **B+ Rank**

 **Mind of the Trap Master** **:** This reflects the great spatial perception and his very sharp mind, which allowed him to be able to set up traps that could bring down nearly anything that he wanted to capture or kill. This is a combination of some other skills, mainly Eye of Mind (False) and Instinct, allowing him to perfectly know the physical topography around him and to predict trajectories and movements of both mechanisms and living beings, allowing him to be always one step ahead of the action around him. **A Rank**

 **The Great Maker of Traps** **:** This is a special skill that somehow mimics the Item Construction skill, however, it only allows him to create traps. This way, he is able to create the traps he was so famous for, given he has the time and the material necessary to make them, and this allows him to activate and utilize them almost as if they were Noble Phantasms of variating levels. Also, he is able to somehow extend his Presence Concealment into his traps, causing them to be completely camouflaged and unable to be detected by regular means, including regular vision. **B+ Rank**

 **History:** He was famous among his own people, not for his battle skills, but due to the great talent that he had for setting up traps.

He grew up on a village and soon he showed up an amazing skill in setting up traps, which was feed on by his sharp mind and by his great spatial perception. He was able to come up with traps that could make animals several times bigger than himself to completely snared and unable to fight back at all.

During his life, he got famous for the traps that he made that were able to bring down animals like crocodiles, dingoes, kangaroos, and even flying birds. He made a name for himself as the master of traps, and this name was made justice by the amazing ability he had to create and set them up.

His feats became stuff of legend, and his name got famous in the lands of his ancestors, and it even spread out to the New World, all of which started to hear the legendary stories of the trap maker mouse.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Bag of the Trap Maker:_** The bag that he carries in his back and from which he takes out all of the things that he needs to prepare traps to bring down enemies of any size. This back is great but it has virtually no weight, and it can materialize nearly anything coming from inside of it that he might needs to be able to make a trap. The bag itself is a Noble Phantasm, but he never needs to call out its name, he just digs into it and he is able to find out nearly anything that he needs, with a few limitations. Objects that are too big to fit into the bag (like ropes of regular size or big stones) are unable to materialize from the bag, they must be provide from external sources. The bag is a C+ Rank, support-type Noble Phantasm.

 **_The Trap Field:_ ** The materialization of his fame as the greatest creator of traps in history. This allows him to distort the reality around him and create a Reality Marble that reminds the original land where he grew up, and this place is full with traps that are perfectly blend and hidden to the environment. These traps, which vary from deadly to simply restraining, are able to catch nearly any enemy that steps in them, and only someone very clever can walk out of this mined field. This is consider as an A- Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	8. Kilchii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One survivor from the times of the colonizations that became an expert in killing the coloners.

**True Name:** Kilchii

 **Also Known As:** The Red Hunter, The Ghost of the Waste

 **Species:** Coyote

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a person who is thin, but muscled, much like a swimmer, denoting his martial story that is somewhat unusual to an Assassin. He possesses a fur of a grayish sand coloration, with speckles of black and white on his chest and on his limbs, and he possesses eyes of the color of amber. He wears clothing that is traditional to the native people of the New World, which consists into a pair of long pants and a jacket, both of the color of sand and decorated with detail in blue and red. He also wears a belt of snake’s leather that he uses to carry his two small weapons.

 **Personality:** He is a man who holds a grudge against the modern-day people for the way that they treated his own people and the other tribes of the land once they arrived from the new world. He is a person who carries the weight of the deaths of his people, and he wants on his best to preserve the culture that they had and the honor of the descendants of his people and of their noble beliefs. He believes in the honored path of his ancestors, and he will often do his best to preserve it, often scolding others for not respecting this and guiding them into the right direction. He is a person who doesn’t like the idea of being forced to be a slave to someone, like his people were once forced to submit to the oppression of the explorers of the distant lands, but as long as his Master treats him with respect, they will have no big problems.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Some quail, his spirit guardian, finding people who are descendant from the members of his tribe and their allies, being in a place that remembers him of his land, having a Master who respects him and his beliefs

 **Dislikes:** The memory of how his people were attacked and slaughtered by the cruel explorers, animals who make him remember greatly of the ones who brought suffering to his people, seeing the descendants of his people behaving in dishonored ways that disgrace the memory of their tribes, the constant prankster ways of his spiritual guardian

 **Combat:** Like all Assassins, he possesses the Presence Concealment skill, which allows him to hide his presence, so he can approach the enemies without being noticed and being able to take them down without being detected. He often uses it to be able to kill enemies without being detected, by attacking one and then going back into hiding, and then another, and another.

Assassins normally are not inclined to direct combat, but he is clearly an exception, as he possesses good physical attributes, and he is able to go into direct fight if needed, even counting with his Bloodstained Ghost skill to grant him a melee bonus to all combats.

He is also able to summon the great lizard that is his Guardian Beast, using it to help him in fights, to create distractions, to carry out messages, and many other functions that can be perform by a familiar. Despite being capable of taking down most mortals on his own, the lizard is still no match for other Servants.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Presence Concealment:** This skill allows him to hide his own presence as a Servant and remain undetected up until a little before he attacks. **C+ Rank**

 **Bloodstained Ghost** **:** As a warrior of a tribe, he possesses a martial story that is quite controversial when applied to other Assassins, being proficient into direct combat and in the use of several weapons, and know for charging to the enemies and for the final episode of his life, when  he became stayed with the blood of his enemies and of himself. This skill grants him a bonus in battle in all melee combats. **B+ Rank**

 **Guardian Beast** **:** This skill is the spiritual guardian that Kilchii received from the shaman of his tribe to be his protector and guide. This skill allows him to summon this lizard guardian and to use it as a servant and even as a familiar. The only problem of this guardian is that he has a love for playing pranks on others. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a peaceful village, and he lived in there in peace for years of his life, until the “civilized” mammals coming from the Old Country invaded his land. They slaughtered his people and killed many of them, and the survivors were taken as prisoners or even enslaved.

He could not simply sit back and stand it, so he took a stand. The first time that he killed the enemies was when they were transporting members of a tribe they had captured and were taking to be turned into slaves. He killed them all armed with nothing but a throwing axe and a dagger of his people, and he fought them with a passion and savagery that mad them recoil in fear. He also was able to move so fast that they were not able to truly detect him, and some even believed that it seemed like a ghost was killing them.

He freed the people and started to form a resistance against the advances of the colonizers. He became a symbol of their resistance and of their will to fight. He became a warrior that was driven by a strong spirit and a burning desire for revenge for the ones who had fallen by the hands of these cruel individuals.

He fought during years, protecting and caring for the people who lived in these lands against those invaders, and he was said to have killed hundreds of them in moonless nights, covered by the darkness of the moon and without ever being detected. He made a legend to himself as he used both his weapons in battle and the fear that the invaders were developing of him as a weapon to fight them.

He started to form his own band, which was made of warrior who were as thirsty for revenge as her was, and among them, a shaman who blessed him with the protection of an ancient spiritual guardian who was going to watch over him: the spirit of the great thieving lizard.

He fought for years, and he was able to defeat many enemies by using his combat skills, and he was able to take down armies much bigger that his band by killing their leaders. In order to finally take down he and his band of 40 mammals, the government of the invaders had to mobilize over five thousand soldiers. Still, half of those were killed before the resistance was finally crushed, and Kilchii was the one who lasted the longer, slaughtering every enemy he found and becoming red with his own blood and theirs.

 **Noble Phantasms: _The Throwing Axe and Dagger:_** The weapons he used to dispatch silently and deadly several of the enemy invaders. They are each a C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 **_Ghost of the Waste, Massacre of the Battlefield:_ ** This is a representation of the way that he always ran across the battlefield without being seen and slaughtering his foes like a ghost. This allows him to create a limited Reality Marble in which he can move across without being seem. This allows him to slaughter the enemies without them detecting or hurting him in any way. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	9. Percivald Riverson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all Heroic Spirits are happy with their designations. This guy is a medic who is not happy for being famous as an Assassin...

**True Name:** Percivald Riverson

 **Also Known As:** The Poison Master, King of Poisons

 **Species:** Platypus

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He has a normal appearance as far as it goes for platypuses, with eyes of a shade of yellow. He wears a set of pants and shirt of green color and wears a white coat, much like medics.

 **Personality:** He is a man who is dedicated to his work and who likes to help others. He often treats others in a way that a medic would treat his patients, and he is the kind that does not appreciates violence, but he recognizes that this is a part of life, and that sometimes it is really necessary. He is very upset because, despite all of his efforts to be able to be recognize and remembered as a medic, people remember him more because of the poisons he discovered and the deaths that they caused. That is the reason why he wants to get the Grail, so he can wish to have the part of the poisons forgotten and be remembered by the medic that he actually was.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Fishes, oysters, making medicines, helping people

 **Dislikes:** Being remembered by his poisons, being summon as an Assassin

 **Combat:** As an Assassin, his physical skills are among the worse between Servants, but since he is not a traditional Assassin, he does not process the traditional _Presence Concealment_ skill that is common to this class.

However, he does receives his particular skill _Medical Innovation – Medicine and Poison_ , and it allows him to be able to create and manipulate all kinds of medicines and poisons. He often uses this to create several kinds of poisons that he can use to affect other Servants. He can create poisons that can seriously cripple or kill mortals in a very short time, and he can create poisons that represent danger even to Servants. He is able to create poisons of all kind, as well as medicines, and he can also use this to create his Noble Phantasms.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Medical Innovation – Medicine and Poison:** He was a famous researcher who spent his life researching poisons and medicines, and was able to open up the ground for the creation of the modern medicine, even though most people only remember him because of his poisons. This skill allows him to access all of the understanding of poisons and medicines that he had in his life, and also to increase it with the mystery that comes from being a Heroic Spirit, allowing him to generate poisons and medicines that he would be unable to create naturally. In many ways, it is like the Item Construction skill, which only allows him to create poisons, drugs and medicines, and that replaces the Presence Concealment skill, since he is not the standard Assassin. It also allows him to create and realize his Noble Phantasms. **A+ Rank**

 **Poison Resistance** **:** He spent all of his life dealing with all kinds of toxins and poisons, all of which made him famous. This skill turns him immune to most known poisons, and highly resilient to the poisons that have their origin in the spellcraft or the supernatural, including the ones generate by the skills or Noble Phantasms of other Servants. **B- Rank**

 **Medical Techniques** **:** In life, he researched ways of saving lives and healing the ailments of other mammals, and this manifests in this skill. This skill grants him knowledge of medicine and of how to treat diseases and ailments of all kinds, and grants him a bonus in healing others with medicine. Combined with his _Medical Innovation – Medicine and Poison_ skill, it allows him to be able to create medicines that help cure nearly anything. **A Rank**

 **Subversive Activities** **:** During the time of the great invasion of his lands, his venoms were used as a way of weakening and eliminating the enemy troops in order to weaken them so they had a real chance of winning. This skill allows him to use his venoms to weaken the enemy troops by using of his venoms so they would be weakened when they arrived in the battlefield. **A Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a small family of his homeland, and he soon grew up to be a researcher of health and of medicine.

His main field of interest were the effects of toxic components into other living beings and the effects of drugs and remedies. This came from his own nature as a platypus, and so, a creature that could produce and inject poison into other living beings.

He spent great part of his life researching the effects of poisons in living beings, as well as researching medicines and antidotes for all kinds of poisons. He was one of the precursors of the modern medicine, and also he kick started the research to produce and discover anti-venoms for snakes and other animals, and he was the mammal who discovered that, many times, the only difference between medicine and poison was the quantity.

His work was dedicated to saving and preserving life, however, it was not what made him so famous.

He became famous due to the extensive research that he made, that made him discover and even invent several of the modern-day poisons. This was not something he was truly proud off, but it was something that made him famous, because during the time that his country was invaded, his knowledge about poisons was used in order to create traps and poisons that were able to make the enemies fall like flies if they dared to advance into the lands.

He was taken as a hero because of his poisons, what was frustrating to a mammal like him, that wanted to be known for saving others…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Supreme Medicine, Miraculine:_** This is his dream as a medicine student and as a toxicologist, a vial made out of medicine that is capable of countering and curing any form of disease or infection, and that can cure any poison or disease by being drunk, so powerful and efficient that this effects are attributed to a miracle. This is an A Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Death Cloud, Dioxiniclorol:_** This is a legendary recipe of poison that he made sure to keep a secret, not wanting it to be used in a battle ever again after its success in taking down the enemies who approached. This Noble Phantasm allows him to reproduce this legendary poison, which once heated enough evaporates into a sickish-green fog that can cover large areas. Anyone who enters in this area and breathes this poison will soon start to feel its debilitating effects, which rapidly make the health decrease and the internal organs to fail, at the same time that it causes a terrible burning in the air, causing problems in the vision. This is considered a B Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Ultimate Poison, Toxinite:_** This skill is a sublimation of the legends about him and the story of him as a toxicologist. Some said that if he had lived longer, he would have been able to discover a poison so deadly that it could cause the deaths of millions in a single usage. This is the sublimation of this, the creation of a poison that has such a toxicity that it causes matter to simply dissolve under it, as if it was an acid. This poison is also so virulent that it affects even inorganic matter, spreading around like a disease. This is classified as an EX Rank Noble Phantasm with potential to nearly limitless destruction. Due to this, and also for the fact that he despises such a horrid thing to be associated with his name, he will refuse to use this Noble Phantasm, and will only use it if he is forced through the use of a Command.


	10. Yu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wolf ninja has a connection with the moon.

**True Name:** Yu

 **Also Known As:** Moon Assassin

 **Species:** Wolf

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She is a she-wolf with a very beautiful face, with grey fur all over her body, with white on the underside of her muzzle and all the way down her chest. She has eyes of a silvery-grey color, quite unusual for a wolf. She always wears indigo-colored clothing that if very similar to the one of ninjas, covering her whole body and covering even he own face, but at the same time it is light, breathable and does not gets in the way of her movements in absolutely any way.

 **Personality:** She grew up learning to be controlled and to be focused on doing her job and in completing it, no matter the costs or what she will have to sacrifice. Due to her training, she lost some of her moral backbones, as it is seem that she is completely unaffected by killing other mammals, and that she seems to have no qualms in sacrificing the lives of others to be able to reach her goals. Deep inside, however, she is troubled, for the clan had taken away her innocence and her chances to have a free and normal life, and that troubles her. She wants to know what is like to be able to enjoy the freedom and to have the chance to love and be loved by others, something that her clan taught her that she should never expect to have. She does not likes the idea of being a “Servant” to someone else, especially if is someone who remembers her of the leaders of her own clan, but she is willing to accept it for the chance of being able to reach the Grail and make her wish. To be able to feel the freedom that her clan denied her for so long.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Evil

 **Likes:** Looking at the moon, the idea of being free, being able to feel and live in this world, sushi

 **Dislikes:** Being forced to be a servant to someone, being bossed around, not being able to be free, being forced to take innocent lives, being in enclosed spaces

 **Combat:** As an Assassin-Class Servant, she prefers the tactics of approaching others without then noticing and attacking from the stealth. For this, she makes good use of her Presence Concealment skill, but she also counts with the techniques given by her Ninjutsu.

Her _Ninjutsu_ skill also grants her the knowledge of extracting information and even of combat, once she is among the few Heroic Spirits of the Assassin Class that are actually pretty skilled in direct combat. Also, with the use of her Disengage skill, she is able to remove herself from battle and to be able to heal herself from all ailments as she goes back to the state she was before the battle even began.

Her skill Nature of the Rebellious Spirit grants her to be immune to the effects of the Charisma skill, and it is a reflection of how she would never again allow others to be her Masters. In a battle, she is very likely to ignore orders and to take her own actions, as well as devising her own plans and strategies if she believes the ones that they offered to her to be ineffective or inferior.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D+ **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** B+

 **Skills: Presence Concealment:** This skill allows her to hide her own presence as a Servant, allowing her to approach and to spy on others without being detected, but when she prepares her attack, the rank of this skill decreases. **B Rank**

 **Ninjutsu** **:** She possesses the knowledge of all of the spying techniques, combat techniques, torture techniques, secret intelligent techniques, larceny techniques, etc., of the ninja clan who trained her. **A++ Rank**

 **Disengage** **:** This skill allows her to withdraw from combat in the midst of battle, and she returns to the conditions she was at the start of combat and drops some negative effects on herself. **B Rank**

 **Bravery** **:** This skill allows her to negate the effects of mental interference, like pressure, confusion and fascination. **A+ Rank**

 **Nature of the Rebellious Spirit** **:** After she finally freed herself from her clan, she wanted to take her down so she would be able to finally free herself from them and to have full control over her own life and over her own destiny. Due to this, she gained this skill, which negates all of the effects of Charisma of the same level. **A Rank**

 **History:** She was taken from her family by a ninja clan when she was still very young, and she was trained by them to be one of their assassins. She grew up in the middle of that strong environment, being taught never to show fear or mercy to anyone, and not to expect kindness or compassion from anyone around her.

She grew up to become one of the best assassins of their ranks, and she worked for them for a very long time, being just another face into the middle of their ranks, until the day that she fell in love by another one of their recruits. This forbidden love started to make blossom in her a feeling of love that caused her to start to question her role in the clan and all of their teachings.

Eventually, the one who she loved was captured for trying to escape, and he was executed, and she witnessed his death, and did nothing to stop it. One year later, she was asked to execute another traitor of the clan, and that was when she finally decided to turn into the clan and to fight against them.

She finally escaped, and she discovered many things about the clan that she never knew about, like the fact that they were patronized by a group of noble families, and that they were used as their particular assassins to get rid of their competitors and anyone who made them angry.

She then made the goal of her life to defeat the clan and the ones who they served, and in her quests, she came across an ancient weapon that was said to have been fabricated with the power of the moon, and that would allows her to take revenge on them. This magical blade allowed her to search for the revenge by killing the members of the clan during moonlit nights.

She was able to take down her clan by uniting with the guard of the emperor, and exposing their location to them. The members of the clan were all killed that night, and she lost her life, wishing to have been able to known the pleasure of a free life. Still, she was happy to be able to catch a last glimpse of the moon as she died…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Tsukiha (Moon Blade):_** The legendary curved sword that she used to kill her targets, and which is said to be able to kill any target as quickly and silent as a shadow dancing across the surface of the moon. By calling out for this Noble Phantasm, she is able to cause her blade to be coated into the power of the moon, allowing her to liberate it as a powerful attack that can cause great damage. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	11. Akamaru Saito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fox was a great assassin in life, willing to die to eliminate his target.

**True Name:** Akamaru Saito

 **Also Known As:** The Great Assassin of the Emperor

 **Species:** Red Fox

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a fox of fur of a russet coloration, with cream colors on his under-muzzle, underbelly and all the way down his chest and stomach. He also has black colored fur on his hands and feet, on his ears and on the tip of his tail. His eyes are particularly notable, with one being of a purple color and the other being of a sickish yellow. He wears traditional clothing of a Japanese, that seems more like the clothing of a ninja, all of that in the purest white color. He wore these very same clothes on the day of his last mission. He chose because he felt it was appropriate, once in the Eastern culture, white is considered the mourning color, and he was going into an assassination mission that was suicidal… Originally the clothing was all white, but after the event of assassination of the emperor, the clothing still has red markings...

 **Personality:** He is the kind of person who has a dark sense of humor, maybe even morbid, as many around him can tell by the jokes he makes with several allusions to death. This is just him trying to ease everything and demonstrating that he has several issues that he tries to hide behind a strong front. He is a person who learned not to count on others and to only deposit his trust on the ones who prove to him that they deserve, that is also because he doesn’t believe himself to be someone who would deserve the trust and friendship of others, because he lived like a thief and killer his whole life. His wish for the Grail would be to be able to live again, so he could be able to live as a rightful person this time, and to be able to live a happy and complete life among people who understand him and who actually love him.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Looking at the clouds, eating some good sushi, spending some time with others, money, drinking, completing his missions, training his skills in assassination, people who accept and understand him

 **Dislikes:** Prejudice and bigotry, cruelty, tofu, people playing him for a fool, people assuming the worst of him because he is a fox, cruel and oppressing governments, a Master who mistreats him, being treat as an inferior

 **Combat:** As an Assassin-Class Servant, he is one who favors the tactics of attacking and defeating others through the use of stealth attacks and deception, quite of living the stereotype of foxes.

He makes use of his Presence Concealment to hide his own presence as a Servant and avoid detection by others. However, he also makes a very good use of his Suppression skill, which serves to hide his aggressiveness and his murderous intent, causing him to be able to approach others with a smile on his face and pretending to be just a friendly neighbor, when he actually wants to slice their god dawn throats! This way, he is able to approach others, even thought they know that he is a Servant, for he is able to completely hide all of his intent to harm.

He also makes a very good use of his Planning skill, allowing him to perfectly coordinate actions of a small group of people for the elimination of a target, even though survival is not included in this planning, neither his own nor of his partners…

When he finally is able to get close enough, he can call the True Name of his Noble Phantasm, and unleash its power, which is particularly effective on kings and other kinds of rulers.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** E **_LUK : _**B **_NP :_** C+

 **Skills: Presence Concealment:** This standard skill for the Assassin Class allows him to be able to conceal and disguise his presence as a Servant, allowing him to remain completely hidden and to be able to follow or to spy on others without being detected until the moment that he wants to be noticed. **C Rank**

 **Suppression** **:** In order to realize his last mission, he had to be able to approach the emperor enough so he would be able to unleash the killing blown, and the only way was to make it, even with the whole plan, was for the emperor to believe that he did not intended to cause him harm. This skill allows him to suppress and hide his killing intent, so he is able to approach an enemy while hiding his intention to attack, up until the moment that he grabs his dagger. This grants him an advantage in surprise attacks, allowing him to pretend to be harmless and even appear to be friendly, and catch nearly anyone off-guard. **A+ Rank**

 **Planning** **:** During his last days, he spent carefully planning the attack that would result into the death of the cruel emperor. This skill manifests the dedication to his planning, which allows him to have a bonus as he plans an assassination attack in which only him or a few people are effectively involved. This allows him to attack with much more efficiency and to be able to attack with more sureness, of course, this planning rarely involves him escaping alive. This reflects his dedication to his last mission, from which he was ready to give his life and sacrifice himself. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was marginalized during his youth, only for he was born a fox, and people mistrusted his species. He had to grow up in a harsh environment, especially with the cruel emperor who ruled the land with iron paws and who was causing suffering to the people with his tyranny.

He grew up to be a criminal, and he ended up becoming an assassin who started to target people who were related to that corrupt system, eliminating them systematically when he had the chance. He did that more for himself than for others, still, by doing so, he could bring relief over the people of the land, and he was able to weaken progressively the regimen of the tyrannical emperor.

Over time, he was invited to be part of the resistance, but he was greatly hesitant because of it. His whole life the people had been cruel to him, and they never deposited on him any trust, so it made sense that he would not want the gratitude of these people.

Still, fate conspired by making the one he loved be killed by the followers of the emperor. After that, he effectively joined and started to work to bring down that tyrant.

The final of his story is a tragic but heroic one. The last attack on the emperor was a direct attack, one that was cautiously planned by him and his partners. It was a daring plan, both because it involved killing directly the emperor, and also because he knew that, succeeding or failing, he would end up killed.

The plan succeeded, and he was killed by the guard of the emperor after finishing the job. Still, he was able to die with a smile on his face…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Henpin-fuka (no return):_ ** The same poisoned blade that he used to kill the noble, a crystallization of his determination in finishing that job and killing the tyrannical ruler, even knowing that he would not return alive. As a result of the determination that he puts behinds this attack, while the damage is not the greatest, it is extremely hard to dodge. Due to it been originally aimed for a ruler, the result is that any existence identified as a king, emperor, or similar nature, is particularly susceptible to this attack. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity and anti-king Noble Phantasm.


	12. Aragami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some heroes are defined more by rumors than by who they were in life.  
> Totally ripped off from the videogame "Aragami"

**True Name:** Aragami

 **Also Known As:** The Shadow Assassin, The Assassin Ghost, Spirit of the Shadows

 **Species:** Wolf

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** When he was a regular wolf, he had a coat colored in bluish-grey color, and a white underbelly, with golden eyes. However, due to the effects of his Innocent Monster skill, he possesses a fur that is black, and this make his body seem smooth, almost as if he was a living shadow, and his eyes are both white, empty, and glowing, making him seem more like a wraith than a real Heroic Spirit. He is always wearing some ninja-like clothing, that consists into a black clothing (not as black as his fur, though) covering his body, and a great red cloth with white glowing markings on him. Also, in this new form, his voice now sound distorted and distant, making him sound more like a creature of darkness than a regular mammal.

 **Personality:** He is a person who is used to act alone and to count on no one, and he is the kind that avoid forming bonds with others, so he won’t have to deal with the pain of losing them once more. He is a mammal that might seem distant and merciless to others, to the point of them considering him a literal monster or a shadow, but this is far from the truth, and someone who can actually get to get on his inner side. Once someone manages to win his trust, he will be loyal to the very end. He is also the kind that talks very little, and when he does, he uses very few words. He prefers actions over words. He also does not enjoy talking about his past, and if questioned he will simply remain in silent, getting quite angry if people try to push the matter.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Evil

 **Likes:** Being in the darkness, being left alone

 **Dislikes:** People who mess with him, too much luminosity, having to answer to a weak Master

 **Combat:** As an Assassin, he prefers to use furtive tactics, but he is able to fight directly if there is the need.

With his _Presence Concealment_ allow him to hide himself from others. Other than that, his _Shadow Lantern_ ability allows him to take energy straight from the shadows, allowing him to hide in them perfectly, and even to be able to sustain himself without the need of a Master, much like the _Independent Action_ skill, but if he steps out of darkness, this energy quickly starts disappearing.

He makes use of his _Ninjutsu_ combined with his _Projectile (Kunais)_ to be able to take out enemies by employing powerful projectiles that seem actually made of darkness and the fighting techniques employed by the ninja clan that raised him.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** B **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** C+

 **Skills: Presence Concealment:** Being summoned as a member of the Assassin Class, he gain the ability to hide his own presence from others, masking his presence as a Servant and allowing him to approach, spy and even attack without being detected, however, when he starts to ready his attack, the ranking gets reduced. **A+ Rank**

 **Shadow Lantern** **:** During his life, it was believed that he was some kind of spirit of the purest darkness, and now this manifests into him by granting him this ability. This skill allows him to become one with the shadows, being able to take magical energy from them and even dismissing the need for the magical energy of his Master. This allows him to act for a long time without his master, and also allows him to blend perfectly into the shadows and be hidden from most forms of detection even without the use of his Presence Concealment skill. **A Rank**

 **Innocent Monster** **:** People believed him to be some kind of vengeful spirit or a being or shadows, and this has a direct result in him. Due to these believes, his fur turned completely black, and his eyes are white and they even seem to be soulless. He is also constantly involved in a shroud of shadowy mists. **C Rank**

 **Ninjutsu** **:** He grew up into a clan of ninja, being trained by all of their skills and techniques, and learning all of the secrets they had to offer, as they prepared him to be their best warrior who ever lived. He possesses all of the secret intelligence techniques, combat techniques, larceny techniques, torture techniques, etc., employed by his ninja clan. **A Rank**

 **Projectile (Kunai)** **:** This represents his ability to use throwing weapons for ranged attacks, in his particular case, his kunai. At this ranking, his kunai make around the same damage as firearms, which normally means certain death for most of regular mammals. **B Rank**

 **History:** Not much is truly known about this Heroic Spirit, not even the name that he had in life. What is known is that, during his life he was a ninja who was trained by his clan to be one of the best warriors that ever was. One day, a group that entitled themselves “the army of light” came to his land and killed his whole clan.

This group was a band of self-righteous, but corrupt individuals, who were attacking and killing anyone that did not follow the rules of what they thought to be the “rightful path”. Of course, after the death of his whole clan, there was no way that he could just sit back and do nothing.

Using all of the skills that he learned from his clan, he started to attack the Army of Light, killing their members one by one in the dark of the night. The soldiers of this army were terrified as their members were falling like flies, and they were being eliminated by an individual that never got to be seen or heard by any of them. Some even said that it was some kind of spirit into the shadows, or a vengeful ghost.

For the following months, he continued to mine the power of the army of light, and he slowly was able to weaken them enough so the people who were oppressed by them could start to raise up and revolt against their oppression. The army of light was quickly losing their power and their position, and it would he only a matter of time before the help from outside would come to take them out of their power.

After these months of struggle and of fight, Aragami, as that nameless spirit came to be known, was finally able to kill the leader of the Army of Light, and this was enough to make them disband. After that, he simply vanished. Some said that he went to the world to find his own way and to be able to find a new home for himself, and others said that he killed himself once his mission was finished.

Neither the strange ninja nor his bodily remains were ever found, and in the present days, some question if he even existed or if he was just a legend that was created to justify how the Army of Light perished in such a short amount of time. However, this ninja did existed, and his actions of heroism, even if they were driven by the desire of revenge, were enough to cause him to have his name written in the Throne of Heroes, allowing him to be summoned to this world as a Heroic Spirit for the Holy War.

 **Noble Phantasms: _The Night Avenger:_** The loyal blade that he used to dispatch his enemies silently and quickly. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 **_Kage no Ikari, Kuraibatsu:_ ** By calling forth the true name of his Noble Phantasm, he causes his sword to be involved into a shroud of shadows, and he releases a powerful attack, which takes the shape of a dragon made out of shadows, which immediately stretches itself to attack and destroy the enemies. This is a B Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	13. Rajesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all Assassins are furtive killers, some are skilled in the art of dispatching enemies directly...

**True Name:** Rajesh

 **Also Known As:** The Quick Demise

 **Species:** Tiger

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a tiger who has a strong body, but a building much like the one of a swimmer, which clearly combines both strength and agility, but clearly favors agility. He has orange fur all over his body with black stipes, and his eyes are yellow as gold. He has a set of black clothes in his body, and is always carrying his katars in his arms, and he wears a red scarf around his neck, which also covers part of his face, hiding it and helping to hide his identity somehow.

 **Personality:** He is an individual who grew up to be very determined and focused on his way of acting and on fulfilling his missions, often behaving as if nothing more than that is important, and almost seeming to be obsessive to others. He also is not the kind who takes insults lightly, and he will often have a blade against someone’s neck or a punch well placed in the face of others of they insult him or his father (someone badmouthing his father is something that he will surely never forgive). He is also a person who can sometimes come in conflict with his Master, once he is used to be able to have control of things and to be able to give others a piece of his mind, and he demonstrates it be sometimes questioning the decisions of his Master, especially if he considers them to be stupid or wrong. Sometimes he also might come to effectively use physical aggression on his Master, if he sufficiently push his buttons, this might be, sometimes, enough to cause the Master to want to use a command on him only to make him behave. However, he will respect a Master who demonstrates good decisions and judgement, and who shows himself to be determined and strong-willed, willing to go to the end to finish the mission.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Likes:** Grilled alligator, sunny days, watching the clouds, spending some time in the wilderness, meeting people who are as dedicated as he is

 **Dislikes:** Fish, people always getting on his way, having a weak or coward Master, having to constantly discuss with others, people who can take nothing seriously, being forced to go against his own morals, people badmouthing his father, being insulted or criticized by others who don’t understand him

 **Combat:** As an Assassin, he prefers the use of stealth tactics, which reflects his past as a hunter and later as an agent of the law. Due to this, he was summon as an Assassin, and this allows him to have a Presence Concealment skill, which allows him to be able to sneak on others without being detected.

He also is able to use his _Hunter’s Tracking Techniques_ to be able to track down enemies on nearly any situation, be it wilderness or urban, and he is also able to use his _Beast Killer_  to be able to take down beasts. Both of these skills are manifestations of his past as a hunter for the city and the community, and he was very good at it.

He also boasts a martial skill that is uncommon for an Assassin, turning him into a rare individual of this class that will not have qualms about going into direct melee combat with other Servants, and this is manifested by his _Martial Blessing_ skill, which allows him to actually be able to keep up with others in a direct combat, even though his parameters might prove to be a challenge. He still favors approaching undetected, of course, but he will go into a direct combat if he believes he has no other choice, or if he considers his enemy as being interesting enough to be worth a direct approach.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Presence Concealment :** As a member of the Assassin Class he possesses the classic class skill of concealing his presence, hiding himself from detection up until the moment that he is to attack. This is in high ranks, due to his past in which he pursed his prey and was able to attack in the right moment. **B Rank**

 **Beast Killer** **:** The past he had as one of the best hunters of his kingdom, fact that had made him fall on the graces of the royal family, now is sublimated in the form of this skill. It grants to him a bonus in all of the attacks, damage and every other factor that he does when fighting against a beast and any non-mammalian creature. **B Rank**

 **Hunter’s Tracking Techniques** **:** During his life, he was a great hunter, tracking both the wild beasts and the criminals that escaped from the law. This ability allows him to have a bonus in tracking and finding any creature that he sets himself to find, and this allows him to be able to predict the next steps of his prey and to be able to track it in nearly any terrain. This way, he is able to follow his targets no matter to where they run, and he is always able to be able to find them and to follow them. **C+ Rank**

 **Martial Blessing** **:** In life he was able to become one of the most valued servants of the royal family as a hunter, bodyguard, and even as a pursuer of their traitors and criminals. Thanks to this skill, he is able to keep the fighting ability that he had on his life, and allows him to have a bonus on all kinds of physical melee. This allows him to be able to keep up with other servants in direct combat, elevating his combat proficiency to the same level as one of a Saber Class Servant. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was born into the great and distant lands, and he was the son of the governor’s more trusted men. Over time, he was able to observe the world as it was, and he saw that the world was tainted with corruption and cruelty. Still, he was able to grow up happy with his family, especially with the love of his father.

However, his father was a victim of a treachery, and he ended up being executed. After that, everyone saw him as the son of the traitor, and he ended up persecuted because of it. However, he decided to dedicate the rest of his life to fight to clean the name of his family and of his father.

He grew up and became a hunter, and he specialized into the art of stalking the prey and taking it down with very quick and swift movements of his katars. His ability to move around without being seen or heard was so profound that some attributed it to a form of sorcery.

Soon he started to fall on the graces of the governor, who saw in him a great potential for a future servant. That as the start of his true story as one of the most loyal and most valorous servants that the royal family had ever known. From hunting beasts for food, eh moved up to hunting down criminals and enemies of the state, and he got famous for being able to capture them alive.

 **Noble Phantasms: _The Heart Piercers:_** The two katars that he used in his life, and which are said to destroy the life of the enemies. By calling their True Name, he forces himself to attack with a speed and savagery that cannot be followed by the naked eye, and he is able to cause a severe damage to anyone hit by this attack. C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	14. Xavier Lenoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An executioner of the country.

**True Name:** Xavier Lenoir

 **Also Known As:** The Black Executioner

 **Species:** Panther

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a black panther, and so he has completely black fur, but some darker spots can be seem when watched intently and against the light. He has eyes of a deep shade of red, and he can be quite intimidating if you look at them. He wears cloths of completely black color, which include shit, pants, and a coat that is very similar to the one of a medic, and he has a great sword, which he can swing rather easily.

 **Personality:** As someone who grew up into a noble family he is deeply educate, and he is very polite with nearly everyone he meets, with the exception of the ones who he identify as evil, and even with them he is somewhat polite, even though he is cold and incisive. He is a person who grew up in the belief of using evil to destroy evil, and he will not hesitate in passing judgement and execution in others if he considers their actions evil and inexcusable. He is a person who enjoys spending quality time with others, and he can be very gentle with others if he believes them to be innocent, and many are stunned by how quickly he can change from a kind gentleman to a cold and merciless executioner.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Evil

 **Likes:** Tea, eating some nice food from his homeland, practicing medicine

 **Dislikes:** Tyrants and criminals, people who misuse his creation, the fact that the world seems to have become so tolerant with evil

 **Combat:** As an Assassin, he has the _Presence Concealment_ skill, but he does not use it because the act of assassination is something unthinkable to him. He prefers to duel with others directly when he has the chance, he uses his trusted sword, the same his family used to execute for so long before the mechanical guillotine was invented, as a weapon. He also uses his _Executioner_ skill to increase the damage that he makes into evil creatures.

He also uses his _Mammal Anatomy Studies_ and _Medical Techniques_ to understand the principles of medicine, as a reflection of his other work as a physician.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**A **_NP :_** A+

 **Skills: Presence Concealment:** He was placed in the class of the assassin due to his past as an executioner, however, being raised the way he was, the act of assassination is just not conceivable to him, so the use of this skill is limited. **D Rank**

 **Executioner** **:** This reflects the teachings of his family: “the execution is a way to severing out evil through the use of evil”. This grants him a bonus in damage against any creature that is evil. An opened can also be target to this if the are not truly evil, but their actions are regarded as so. **A++ Rank**

 **Mammal Anatomy Studies** **:** This reflects his studies in medicine and the other side of the execution process. This allows him to have knowledge about the anatomy of mammals, and this allows him to know the places where he could damage without leaving lasting effects, in other words: where is okay to injure. **B Rank**

 **Medical Techniques** **:** This reflects all of his teachings in medicine, allowing him to help others using this. **A Rank**

 **History:** He was born into an influent and noble family of the great kingdom during a very difficult time. They were the executioners of the royal family, and they believed, since their young years, that the act of killing the condemned was an act of cleansing the society of the evil so the world would be a better place.

He grew up like this, and he retained this belief as he grew up. He studied the mottos of anatomy and medical studies that were needed for an executioner, and he made his functions during years, handling a sword to deliver the sentence by beheading.

However, as he grew, he wondered if it was possible to make the process of execution to become more efficient, and his researches allowed him to create a device that would mechanize and improve the efficiency of the beheading process. He created the guillotine.

For the while, he was very proud of his work, which increased the efficiency of the beheading by using the weight of a heavy blade mounted into a wood set and moved by its own weight and by gravity itself. However, this pride only lasted for a while, until the time know as the “Horror Period” arrived to that country.

The new ruling king started to use the guillotine as a way of intimidating the people, and setting into a death sentence anyone that dared to defy his rule in any way. His family continued to be respected and rich due to the function that they had as the executioners of the death sentences, but soon they were being target of the hate of the people, who were revolted with the unjust deaths, but too scared to actually say anything.

This deeply affected him, for he had always believed that the execution was a way of severing the evil away from the society and creating a better future. However, now he was seeing rightful men being executed, and soon after them, came the women, and it finally reached the most of the absurd a few years later, when children started to be sent into the guillotine.

He finally could not take it anymore, and he went to talk straight to them king, and tell him that what he was doing was not right. The king, as expected, didn’t wanted to listen to him, but Xavier was not giving up into the matter. The king finally got fed up with him and said that if he said one more word, him and his whole family would be sent to the guillotine to die.

That was the moment when Xavier saw that the king was beyond reasoning, and that things were probably only going to get worse, for he could see the madness in the eyes of the king. All of his life he had believed the execution to be a way of cutting evil of the society, as if it was a rotten lump of flesh. However, he saw, in that moment, that the innocent were the ones who were being target of the executions, and that the king was the true evil of society.

In the moment that the king gave him his back, Xavier used this moment to attack. He knocked the kingdom in the ground and kept him pinned down, as he used his sword (which was traditionally carried to events and meetings like that), and with all of the technique that he learned from his family, he beheaded the king in one single swing.

It was the start of a revolution that would overthrown all kinds of tyrannical rulings into the country, and once again the name of his family was praised. However, Xavier would forever carry the weight of all of the innocents that he had executed in his conscience…

 **Noble Phantasms:** **_La Guillotine:_** His personal weapon, a big sword that was said that it could cut out the head of an elephant in one swing. This was the weapon that his family used and that he learned to swing, and it was also the weapon whose name was transferred to his creation. It is a Noble Phantasm on its own right, being pretty powerful, and is his main weapon in battle. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Jugement Final, La Mort Espoir:_** This is a true representation of the story of his family as the creators of the guillotine and his own story as one of the executioners. More than a symbol of the lives he took, this is a symbol of the belief that was transmitted into his family of the deaths of others bringing forth hope for tomorrow by severing the evil. By calling out this true name, he summons his own creation: the guillotine, and shadowy hands force the target to stay prone to it, ready to be executed. In that moment, there is a test of the power of his execution device versus the power of the heart of the target. If the target fails the test, the guillotine comes down and instantly kills the target, but if the target succeeds, the blade stops on its tracks and the attack simply fails completely. Targets who have evil or guilty plaguing their hearts, or who have been executed in life instead of dying in the battlefield or from old age, have a particular weakness to this Noble Phantasm. This is an A+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	15. Kalli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hyena who was member of a group that worked form the dark of the night.

**True Name:** Kalli

**Also Known As:** Nocturnal Executioner

**Species:** Stripped Hyena

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** She is a little over fifty inches tall, and she has a thick building that makes it clear that she is someone who had been through a lot in her life, and that shows that she is indeed strong for her relatively small size. Her whole fur is of a dirty grey color, with black in her muzzle, and a luxurious mane of white and dark-grey in her head, her body has some black stripes in her body along with her fur, and the fur around her paws is of a dark-brown coloration. Her eyes are both hazelnut-colored. She wears an outfit of black clothes, consisting into a short and a kind of sleeveless tank top, which allow her to move freely and allow her to be stealthier, and she wears wristbands in her arms and bandages over his knuckles.

**Personality:** For an assassin, she is a surprisingly positive person, often being able to smile to others, and often acting friendly to the ones who she considers her allies, but she can show a different side of herself to the ones who push her buttons and make her angry. She will often offer help and some good beer with someone who she comes to admire and consider her own friends, she will often prove herself an honored comrade in battle, and she will support them until the end. In battle, she shows a ruthless side, and she will often act up to the name of the assassin, being distant and efficient in her ways of eliminating her targets and enemies, still, she will always do that by trying to fight fair, as far as it is possible to her. She is a hardcore person, and she is never afraid of a good fight, being actually eager to get into it if it is against someone how pushed her buttons. Despite everything, she will often have a smile on her facing, showing a calm and confident front in any situation.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Good beer, making new comrades, good battles, interesting missions, fulfilling her duties, crocodile meat, people who respect her, sharing good times with her friends, beautiful starry nights.

**Dislikes:** Arrogance, people who disrespect her, having a Master who is too much of a coward, being treated as a slave, nobles who abuse others, not being taken seriously by others, being laughed at

**Combat:** As an Assassin, she makes use of the tactics of attacking furtively, and she does it with a martial strength and ability that it unlikely to the class. Still, she demonstrates a great deal of ability in combining both her martial prowess and her attacking skills by killing others from the night.

She had always attacked at night, and this manifests as her skill, _Night Denizen_ , which allows her to increase her own skills and her powers if she is attacking at night. This way, she is able to become stronger and faster during the night, and she even increases her _Presence Concealment_ , what might allow her to remain hidden even if she attacks. She often like to attack with her daggers and fists, and while she will attack from the darkness, fi she finds an opponent that she deems worth, she will go in direct combat.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C-->B (at night) **_END :_** B-->A (at night) **_AGI :_** C-->B (at night) **_MAN :_** C-->B (at night) **_LUK : _**D-->C (at night) **_NP :_** B-->A (at night)

**Skills: Presence Concealment:** She is a member of the Assassin Class, and she was a warrior specialized in following without being detected and in ambushes when she was still alive. Due to this, she gains good rankings in this skill, which allows her to hide her own presence as a Servant. She can disappear and become near impossible to detect, even from modern technological ways of detection. This effectiveness decreases when she is preparing to attack. **B Rank -- >A Rank (at night)**

**Night Denizen** **:** During her life, she did all of her actions form the shadows, and as a result, she grew used to the night and to work form the greatest darkness for the good of many. This now manifests as this skill, which causes her to become more powerful in the darkness of the night. When it is nighttime, or when she is into conditions of luminosity similar to the night, all of her parameters, the ranking of her Presence Concealment, and even the power of her Noble Phantasm, by one rank. **B Rank**

**Disengage** **:** She was famous for retreating from battles with her allies, only to return later on, recovered and with a lot more strength to fight enemies. With this skill, she I s able to withdraw of battle at a moment notices, in the midst of the battle. At withdrawing, she causes herself to return to the state in which she was before the battle began, healing her injuries and even dropping all the negative ailments that she received along the battle. **B Rank**

**History:** She lost her family when she was very young, and she was taken under the wing of a powerful assassin guild, who operated from the shadows to make sure that people in the light would not be afraid of what lurked in there.

She grew up being trained by them, and she grew up with their beliefs of lurking in the dark and using the darkness as her friend, and fighting in the darkness for the good of the world of the light. They did unspeakable things in the dark of the night so the innocent ones could sleep safe and sound without being afraid of the things that lurked at night.

She grew up in these beliefs, and she trained until she was no longer afraid of anything that lurked in the dark. More than just a nocturnal species, she became a denizen of the night, a being that belonged in there, and that was willing to protect the ones who walked innocently in what was her kingdom.

She became a warrior who fought the enemies form the dark of the night, and she soon proved to be a very strong individual who dominated their best ways of fighting.

Unlike most members of the clan, who were more in favor of using light and concealed weapons, she was more in favor of a strong approach. She favored the use of heavy weapons and a very strong approach, often even making use of her own fists and claws to fight.

She banded with other members of the clan who shared of her approach, and soon, they were over twenty members, all of them specialized in approaching and ambushing other individuals through the use of their skills and mauling them with a mass attack. They made a great fame for themselves as part of that guild.

Due to her bravery and her tendency to protect and keep others safe, she had her name written in the legends and in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Band of the Night, Nokna Armija:_** BY calling out for the true name of this Noble Phantasm, she summons a reality marble of the purest darkness of the night, at the same time that she summons the spirits of the band that she leaded and they all maul the enemy with their weapons. This is a B++ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm. The ranking of this Noble Phantasm increases to A++ if it is used during the night.


	16. Bhakto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vengeful monk with a deadly secret technique.

**True Name:** Bhakto

**Also Known As:** Monk of the Deadly Hand, The Avenging Monk

**Species:** Tibetan Gazelle

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is 5’6’’ feet tall, and he has a slender but muscled body of a practitioner of martial arts. His fur is all of a grayish shade of light brown, with white in his chest and jawline, and with black curved horns on his head. His eyes are both of a crimson color. When he is summon, he is wearing a black robe and pants, with a red sash around his waist as a belt, and he has grayish bandages wrapped around his hands and on his hooves.

**Personality:** He is an individual who rarely smiles to anyone, often having a front that is so serious that people might even think that he completely lacks emotions. He is someone who learned to be vengeful on others, and to keep grudges, still, he is an individual who is perfectly reasonable, and it is possible to talk with him and to negotiate, as long as you don’t make him angry. Despite this vengeful personality, he is extremely controlled, due to his past as a monk, and he is the kind that can keep his composure and think clearly even when in the face of danger. He is not easy to anger and to induce to make mistakes, for he is careful and plans right. Due to his past and to the time in which he lived, he has visions about life and death that many modern-day mammals would consider cold, maybe even heartless, but his just someone who went through a lot and has learned to see the worst in the world, being quite a pessimistic.

**Alignment:** Lawful Evil

**Likes:** Being left alone, starry nights, meditating, practicing, eliminating his targets

**Dislikes:** Failing, people who make jokes all the time, weak mammals, mercenaries

**Combat:** Being an Assassin, he would usually not be the kind that favors direct combat, however, he is not the traditional Assassin. His Eastern Martial Arts skill turns him into the kind of opponent that can go into direct fight with the most powerful Classes, like Lancer and Saber. He is able to attack with powerful blows that allow him to kill his enemies by breaking their bones and turning their internal organs to mush.

In battle, he will also count with his _Sphere Boundary_ to hide his presence, allowing him to attack avoiding detection. This gives him a great edge of advantage in battle.

Finally, his Noble Phantasm will allow him to kill nearly any enemy with only a single blow, and combined with his _Information Erasure_ skill, will allow him fit perfectly in the Assassin Class.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** C

**Skills: Presence Concealment:** As an Assassin, he receives this skill, which allows him to hide his presence as a Servant. Suitable for spying. This rank decreases when he is readying an attack. **C Rank**

**Eastern Martial Arts** **:** He was a monk who had been trained and learned the ways of the monks of Tibet, and this granted him to learn the ways of fighting others this way, granting him a bonus on close combat and granting him a martial skill uncommon for an Assassin. **A++ Rank**

**Information Erasure** **:** In life, he was said to be such a disturbing individual that others seemed to want to forget about him as soon as they were no longer in his presence. This skill allows him to remove all information about his True Name, his abilities, and his appearance, from the recordings and memories of all eyewitnesses (including the opponent) following the conclusion of an engagement. **C Rank**

**Sphere Boundary** **:** This is a meditative-based technique that allows him to use his chi to attune himself to the environment to minimize his presence and the impact of his existence. It allows him to become one with the world, hiding his presence. At these ranks, he might become completely undetectable, and it was obtain through mastery of martial arts, and not through magecraft. Like _Presence Concealment_ , the rank drops when he attacks, but even then, the invisibility will still be on effect. This way, it is very hard to dodge his attacks, unless the enemy is very skilled. To be note that this skill turns his _Presence Concealment_ redundant… **A Rank**

**History:** He was an individual raised and who grew up his whole life into the Tibetan Monastery. He lived in peace with his brothers from the temple, until the day they were raid and nearly all of them ended up killed.

He was the only survivor, and he saw his family being mauled and destroyed by people who were something that he could only describe as the purest evil.

All his life he had studied the universe and believed that it had balance. However, in there, he completely failed to see the balance and harmony for something like that.

The monks were not only killed, but their bodies were desecrated and their temple was raided. He failed to see any reason behind this. In that moment of deep despair, he made a decision, and he would make the responsible pay.

He used all of the skills taught to him by the monks and he developed his own skills in fighting and killing, and he became a master of the death. He soon parted in a lone quest for revenge, tracking down the responsible for the deaths of all the monks of the temple.

It was not very hard, actually, once the ones who raided his temple were a dangerous band of criminals who had been plaguing these lands for years, and whose everyone was too scared about to actually raise against.

He started to hunt them down and to kill them one by one. Many of them were found dead with expression of horror and pain in their faces, but without any visible wound in their bodies. Soon the legends started to spread about an avenging monk who survived the massacre of the temple, and who had a way of killing other individuals with as much as a single touch in their bodies.

The bandits wanted to retaliate, of course, but they were never able to find this monk. It seemed that the people who heard of the monk were too afraid. The few ones who ever saw the monk said that looking into his eyes was looking inside a bottomless pit, and that his very presence was disturbing and scary. They were much more afraid of him than they were ever afraid of the bandits.

Overtime, the bandits were systematically killed, until the last one of them was found dead. The monk was never seen again by anyone. However, bodies continued to show up in several places with the same kind of death during years, all of them criminals and bandits…

**Noble Phantasms: _Fury of the Avenging Monk, Chi-ua Thal (Palm of Death):_** This Noble Phantasm is a concept that embodies his legendary technique, capable of making any enemy drop dead in a single touch. This is a concept that is limited to his left hand, which becomes black as night when this True Name is called, allowing him to deliver a touch attack on an enemy, which usually is aimed at the forehead or at the chest. Upon inflicting the touch, it take between one to five seconds for the enemy’s heart to simply stop beating. This is a sure-kill attack, which can only be avoided by not allowing oneself to be touched by his hand. Only the most resilient Servants and some who have some form of protection against this kind of death attacks have chances of surviving this attack, but still, they receive a lot of damage from an experience that is “similar to a heart attack”. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	17. Tihomir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the nineteen original Assassins.

**True Name:** Tihomir

 **Also Known As:** Hassam of the Plague

 **Species:** Asiatic Cheetah

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is around 5,6 feet tall, and has a building that is similar to the one of a swimmer, being thin and agile like the cheetahs, but also having some strength as someone who lived dangerous missions and a harsh training for most of his life. When younger, he had a light-fawn fur all over his body, which made him look like a perfectly normal cheetah in all aspects. However, due to the influence of his Noble Phantasm, his body suffered several modifications, causing his skin to be grayish and somewhat rotten, and this affects his fur, which becomes closer to a dull gray in coloration, and with some patches where the fur has just fallen off, what somewhat make him look like an undead. His eyes are of a silvery color. When summon, he is wearing black clothes, which consists in a pair of a pants and a cloak that covers all of his body. He also wears a skull-like mask over his face.

 **Personality:** He was train to become a killing machine in the service of the lord, and he ended up becoming one. He is obedient and lacks self-assertion, being and individual who conducted his killing of other individuals in a very mechanical way. He is also constantly stoic, demonstrating as if he lacked emotions, as he is able to even to commit slaughters of innocents and not even flinch, always retaining an impassive front. He is also very pragmatic in his ways of acting, and he will often chose the most logic and practical course of action, without caring much about the feelings of others. He is also very good in deception, particularly in lying to others. Due to his past, he was deny the chance to touch others, and now, he wants the Grail to wish to be able to love and touch another without killing them. Due to this, if he finds someone who can touch him and not die, he will act towards this individual with a quietly fanatical devotion. He will try to touch them, cuddle with them, kiss them… for him, who was deny the touch of others due to his “blessing”, finding someone who he can touch is a delight.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Evil

 **Likes:** Slow-cooked quail, looking at the stars, finishing his missions, people who he is able to touch

 **Dislikes:** His “blessing”, people who get on his way, rebellions

 **Combat:** As an Assassin, he favors the use of indirect tactics of fighting. He will often use his _Presence Concealment_ to be able to approach others without being detected, and will use this to spy and to approach his targets until he is ready to deliver an attack.

He is specialized in the use of daggers, being a great fighter with them in direct combat, and he can also throw them with a deadly power and accuracy, thanks to his _Projectile (Daggers)_ skill. This allows him to be a versatile enemy in combat, allowing him to attack enemies from close by stabbing them or throwing daggers to hit enemies from afar.

His true power, however, lies on his Noble Phantasm. This is a “blessing” that he received from the Old Man in the Mountain, and which turns him very powerful in battle. This Noble Phantasm is passively active nearly all times, and it causes any mortal who touches him to be infected by the plague, and by releasing the True Name of it, he is able to create a terrible disease that can infect and kill even the strongest of Servants.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** B+ **_AGI :_** A+ **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** A **_NP :_** C+

 **Skills: Presence Concealment:** As an Assassin, he possesses this skill. It allows him to hide his own presence as a Servant. At this ranking, it allows him to completely disappear and become nearly impossible to detect, even to the perception of a Servant. However, the efficiency of this skill will drop once he is preparing an attack. **A+ Rank**

 **Independent Action** **:** With this skill, it is possible to take action even without a Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms and other tactics with a high consumption of magic energy, the support of a Master will be necessary. At this rank, it is possible to stay in the earth for up to one week without a Master. **A Rank**

 **Robust Health** **:** He was an individual who was able to survive the plague and take it on his body without problems. At this ranking, this skill allows him to be immune to natural diseases and poisons, besides giving him a bonus on END and increasing his resilience to damage. **B+**

 **Projectile (Daggers)** **:** This skill allows him to throw his daggers with deadly efficiency. At this ranking, it allows him to throw his dagger with an accuracy and power that allows them to have deadly results, being able to bring down an elephant easily. **C Rank**

 **History:** He was a member of a very poor, but big and loving family, and one day, they were all stripped from him in a wave of calamity and war. He was left alone in the world, until he was taken under the wing of a hermit who lived into a great mountain, along with many other children.

He, like all of them was trained to be a warrior who would be like the hand of god in these lands, applying justice for the wicked and protection for the defenseless. He was among the first members of the brotherhood of the assassins, along with many other individuals who had suffered as much as him.

He was a warrior who was taught not to flinch at the sight of blood and to be able to kill without hesitation, as well as taking commands to his heart and acting without a doubt or without a second thought. He became an assassin, and that was how his story in there really began.

Each one of the nineteen apprentices of the hermit was given a “blessing”, that was said to be a gift from God in order for them to realize their job in the land. One of them received the abiltiy to change himself to look like any creature, other received the ability to remove someone’s heart without touching them. Tihomir, on his end, received the ability to have the plague on his own body.

Thanks to this “blessing”, his body became a vessel for the terrible plague, and he would be able to infect and kill anyone with it with a single touch. This was a manifestation of the wrath of God in his body, inflicting the flesh of anyone who dared to touch him.

He continued to exercise his functions as an assassin for years, using the blessing to punish all of the enemies and evil doers. However, this blessing was also a curse, for the plague in his body seemed not to make distinction, and it affected anyone who touched him, even the ones who he cared about.

This curse gave to him the power to defend the land and to fight for justice in name of God, but it costed him any chance of touching others and have a normal relationship with anyone, at the price of anyone who came near him having a horrible death. This, of course, took a tool on his soul, as it made him feel like he would forever be unable to interact with others and to have a normal life.

He continued to serve as the hand of god, as well as his eighteen brothers and sisters, until the day that they were all killed in a great attack that destroyed their home and they were all killed. However, the brotherhood of the assassins was something that could not be easily destroyed, and the legacy they created was able to persist, and the brotherhood would be reborn again and again across the ages. Each generation defending the order and the law in their land, as the hand of God, acting from the shadows so the mammals could live in peace in the light.

He, the hermit, and every single one of his eighteen brothers and sisters entered to legends as the assassins, and they all had their names written in the Throne of Heroes as some of the ones who would truly qualify for the Assassin Class. They are also the origin of the very word, since the hermit who raised them was called Hassam, and the word “assassin” originated from Hassam. This makes them an emblematic existence, once they were the ones who truly give birth to the Assassin Class.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Zabaniya, Cursed Body of Plague:_** Each one of the nineteen apprentices of Hassam was given a blessing that was a “gift from God” to them, so they could act as his hand upon the lands. In his case, this blessing took the form of his body becoming coated into the terrible plague, the wrath of God to the ones who betrayed the faith and who practiced evil in the world. This Noble Phantasm is not a weapon or anything similar, instead, it is his own body, which takes a dark appearance, with his fur being of a very dark color, and his body exhaling a certain smell of rot. This is a Noble Phantasm that is continuously active, and it affects any living creature that has direct contact with his body, infecting them with an extremely powerful version of the plague, which spreads in seconds, causing the skin and the flesh to decay, and causing the body to rot to the point where it is beyond recognition. This is a skill that can kill a normal mammal in seconds, and can pose a threat even to Servants, causing them to be gradually consumed by a powerful plague that consumes their life progressively, until they fall victim to this powerful Noble Phantasm, and only powerful magic can heal them from its effects. There are very few individuals who can resist the effect of this Noble Phantasm, and even less can be completely immune, able to touch him without being affected. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	18. Mahuroos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of the Assassin's Creed.

**True Name:** Mahuroos

 **Also Known As:** Eagle of the Creed

 **Species:** Arabian wolf

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As an Arabian wolf, he is smaller than most subspecies of gray wolf, but he is not that much smaller. He is around 4,5 feet tall, with a body that denotes someone who was trained in the art of assassination since he was really young, with a body that is slender, but at the same time has a substantial amount of muscle. His coat of fur is of a grayish-beige coloration, with a darker tone of coloration on the back of his head, running down his back, and on his limbs. When summon, he is wearing dark clothing, consisting into dark-grey pants and black shirt, and with a long cloak of dark coloration on his body (think about the protagonist of Assassin’s Creed).

 **Personality:** Having grown up in the creed, and eventually becoming their leader, he is an individual who takes discipline very seriously, and he is determined into following his goals and executing his missions very effectively. When summon, he will see his Master as someone who allowed him a chance to live again, and so, he will be loyal and dutiful to his Master, serving as their weapon in battle, so long as their actions do not conflict with his personal code of honor. He is a warrior who cannot stand injustice, and who fights for the good of mammals, and to preserve the order and the freedom of the mammals around him. He is willing to sacrifice himself and all of his allies in order to fulfill the mission of defending and serving the mammals, as well as doing all kinds of things to be able to fulfill his mission, as says the motto of his creed: “Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.” He is, however, loyal to the ones who are his allies, and he will do his best to preserve them, if possible.

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Likes:** Sunny days, peaceful mornings, good food, enjoying the calm and quiet

 **Dislikes:** Cruelty, oppression, people who try to control others, religious fanaticism

 **Combat:** As an assassin, he is specialized in the subtle approach and in the attack from the shadows. His special upbringing by the creed of the assassins has caused him to develop his way of fighting from the shadows. He learned how to move around the places, to surpass any obstacle, and to be able to kill anyone who threatened the order and the people of the land that he lived.

His style of fighting developed around attacking enemies form the high, and he is a specialist in the ambushes and in jumping over unaware enemies and stabbing them to death. He is surprisingly martial-oriented when compared to other Assassins, what causes him to be able to keep his ground with classes like the Lancer for a while, if he approaches carefully.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** C+

 **Skills: Presence Concealment:** This skill serves to hide his presence. At this ranking, it completely hides his presence, even from sight, and allows him to become nearly impossible to detect, even by other Servants. However, efficiency will decrease when preparing an attack. **A+ Rank**

 **Crossing the Distant Fields** **:** He is able to move swiftly across the battlefield by jumping over any obstacle on his way, including enemies. **B Rank**

 **Disengage** **:** This skill allows him to retreat from combat in the midst of battle, and it also gives him to bonus of returning to the conditions eh was in the beginning of the combat. **C Rank**

 **Mammal Observation** **:** represents a technique of observing and understanding mammals. This allows him to observe the behavior of mammals, allowing him to define their indole and their motivations after a while of interaction, allowing him to detect when a mammal can be trusted or when they plan to betray him. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a great order of assassins, being son of both mother and father who were members. As so, his destiny was already set from the moment he was born, and he was trained to be an assassin, a defender of these lands how acted from the shadows and killed in name of the greater good.

He grew up to become a skilled killer, and to become a warrior of the silent justice, killing the ones who spread evil and wickedness in their land, and making sure that their people would have freedom and future. Overtime, he ended up becoming the leader of the new generation of assassins, who all trusted him with their lives, and who followed his orders, for that was how they had been raised and trained.

He led them for years, defending the land from attacks and from plots that would pose a threat to their future, both internal and external. Despite none of them having ever once stood in the spotlight, or gained a great statue in their honor, there was not a single person who had not heard about the creed that defended their land from the shadows.

Of course, this job included defending their home from attacks of enemies that wanted to take their freedom, and they just happened to live during the times of the crusades.

These mammals came to their land from the distant lands, telling them to renounce their beliefs and accept theirs as if they were the ultimate truth. That was one thing that was not going to be accepted. Any mammal who openly defied them, was seen as a traitor of their faith and was treated as such.

Of course, this was something that the order of assassins could not ignore, and so, they were mobilizing to fight these threats, defending the innocents who lived in their lands, and eliminating the cruel Templars and paladins who attacked and killed innocents.

They were able to repel the advances of the crusaders for a long time, and they were able to accomplish great victories, however, this came with a great price.

The armies of the crusaders were strong and greatly surpassed them in numbers, and while they were able to take down many of them, effectively they were taken down one by one. His friends, his loved ones, until Mahuroos was the only survivor.

He was able to protect his land, but the price was the loss of the only ones that he considered family. Still, he continued to move on, because that was his duty, and some say that the creed was rebuilt…

Their story became a legend, and their names were engraved in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Nasir Alghaws:_** This is a sublimation of the great legends of him that speak of him jumping from high grounds and attacking down on enemies, much like a bird of prey diving to attack the enemy. It was said that when he did that, it was sure that no enemy would be able to survive the attack. This has suffered sublimation in the form of this Noble Phantasm, that manifests as a hidden blade that extends from his wrist, and which allows him to attack with a surprising power, causing massive damage to an enemy. To reveal the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he has to release the blade and he needs to be in higher ground than his opponent or them he has to jump and dive in their direction. Upon release, he is able to realize a great dive in  direction to the opponent, charged with all of the dedication that he put in his years of serving the order, and in his determination to fulfill his promise and his oath by eliminating his enemies. The result is an attack that is extremely hard to dodge, and which has great chances of instantaneously killing a target. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	19. Marwaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The master of daggers of the Assassin's Creed

**True Name:** Marwaan

 **Also Known As:** Master of Daggers of the Creed, Assassin of the Flying Daggers

 **Species:** Cheetah

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is around 5,6 feet tall, with a slender but muscular body, fitting a cheetah and someone who grew up as a member of the Creed, and who is an Assassin. His fur is all of a grayish white coloration, with black spots all over his body and a long tail, and his eyes are of a deep red coloration. When summon, he is wearing a clothing that consists into black pants and shirt, and a cloak with a hood that is also very dark in coloration. He also wears belts of reptile leather on his body, in which he keeps many daggers.

 **Personality:** He is a mammal who learned to mistrust the world around him, and he is serious most of the time, and he is sarcastic and also a pessimist, often seeing the worse in mammals and also expecting the worse of them, simply because he grew up like that and saw firsthand how mammals could he cruel and detestable. He is a person who is serious in battle, and he shows a devious, even sadistic side, as he enjoys toying with his enemies and inflicting them pain as he defeats them, especially if they had made him angry beforehand. He has a great despise for the people who are religious adepts, mostly because of what the Church did to his land and people, and he holds a grudge against people who show strong religious inclinations. He is very protective around children, due to having been abandon when still a kitten, and his greatest wish would be for a world where all children are safe and loved.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Likes:** Fried scorpion, jumping around the buildings, seeing children happy, doing his job

 **Dislikes:** Being defeated, people who mistreat children, religious fanatics, people from the Church

 **Combat:** Having been raise by the creed of the assassins, he acquired all of the skills that would be necessary for him to be summon as a member of the Assassin Class. He is an individual who is specialized in the subtle approach, being able to approach his enemies very discreetly, and using of ambush to kill them.

He is a master of daggers, both in close fight and in distant approach, as it is demonstrated by his _Projectile (Daggers)_ skill, which allows him to throw his daggers with a deadliness that no other dagger thrower could hope to imitate. He is the kind of Assassin that can keep up with martial-oriented Servants.

 **Parameters:** **_STR :_** C **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C+ **_MAN :_** E **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Presence Concealment:** He is able to hide his presence. At this ranking, it allows him to vanish from regular sight and avoid detection, becoming nearly impossible to detect, even to the perception of Servants. However, the ranking in this skill will drop considerably when he is readying an attack. **A Rank**

 **Battle Continuation** **:** He is a guy who doesn’t know when to give up. At this ranking, this skill allows him to continue to stand and to fight so long as he does not receives a decisively fatal wound. **B Rank**

 **Projectile (Daggers)** **:** This skill is a representation of his skill with throwing weapons, more specifically: daggers. At this ranking, his daggers have around the same effect as high-caliber firearms, what usually spell certain doom for mortal targets. **A Rank**

 **Planning** **:** This the skill of using tactical planning to eliminate a target, granting a bonus to him and to everyone who is involved in the plan, so long as they are few individuals. **C+ Rank**

 **History:** He was an orphan, abandoned by his family when he was still very young, and he was took under the wing of a man who was a member of a creed of assassins. He was raised and protected by them, and soon, when he was in the age, they started to train him to become an assassin.

He grew up as a member of the creed, and he soon demonstrated to have a particular talent with knives, being very skilled in fighting with them and throwing them. This became the area in which he specialized, and he grew up as member of the new generation of the creed, being a great warrior and a devoted follower, as well as a loyal member, who saw the rest of the members of the creed as his only family.

He acted in name of the creed, and he killed the ones who threatened the people and the future, not mattering if they were outsiders or natives, poor or noble. He was an individual who defended the land he lived in, and he was particularly defending in relation to the young and children.

He was one of the assassins who lived in the time of the Crusades, and so, he was among the ones who stood for the crusaders and the Church in protection of their land. He was said to have made it his personal fight when he witnessed children being killed by the crusaders, making of his personal duty to eliminate them.

He fought alongside his teammates for a very long time, and he was able to save many innocents of his land and kill many individuals from the crusaders. He and the rest of the creed where now being whispered in fear by the crusade armies, and soon they were becoming legends among them, just like they became within their own land.

However, they were not able to win every single time, for the crusaders seemed to never run down in numbers, and this was something that was hard for them to fight, even with all of their strength and their training.

Overtime, they were taken down, one by one, and this was something that caused them a lot of problems and distress, once the crusaders were advancing. They were still able to defend their land, but with each few attacks, more of them came down, and their numbers were reducing.

Eventually, Marwaan himself would be killed in an ambush. The crusades had noticed his weak spot for children and used it to lure him to a trap that they used to kill him. In his last moments of life, he cursed the Church. He would never be able to forgive them for using children as decoy…

His story, along with the one of the rest of the creed, became a great legend in his homeland, and so, they all had their names written in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Mutabaeat Alhamam:_** A sublimation of the legend that said that when he threw a dagger and it hit its mark, all of the following ones would also hit the target in succession, ensuring that the victim would not survive. It was even said that the first dagger to hit the enemy was the mark to all of the following daggers. This Noble Phantasm is the sublimation of these anecdotes and legends, causing this to become something that has a great potential in battle. This takes the form of a special dagger, which is more like a conceptual weapon, and which he can throw upon releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm. He throws the dagger as if it was a normal dagger, and if it hits the enemy, it will become stuck in their bodies, and they will be unable to remove it by regular means. This dagger than will become a part of a homing system, which will cause all the future daggers that he throws to fly in direction to the target, and it will continue until the Noble Phantasm is neutralized or if the target dies. This turns the victim into a target, causing his dagger to fly in their direction and being able to cause massive damage once the attacks are hard to dodge. This is a C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	20. Sonja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the worst thing about a rose its not the thorns, but the poison.

**True Name:** Sonja

 **Also Known As:** The Queen of Assassins, The Black Rose

 **Species:** Impala

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She is around 4,6 feet tall, being very thin, as it is to be expected from someone who is an Assassin and who didn’t engage in direct combat in her life. As an impala, she has a fur of dual color, with her body being reddish-brown in the back and tan in the flanks of her body, and having a white stomach, chest and jawline. She has eyes that are of a venomous shade of green. When she is summon, she is wearing a black and purple dress, and jewelry consisting into silver pieces with black gems, including a crown in her head.

 **Personality:** She is an enthusiastic, but also moderate mammal. She is a person who has a strong passion, enough to kill others for simply standing in her way, and she believes that to be a ruler, someone has to be superior and have more desires than other people, and she also believes that kings and rulers should all be tyrants, to ensure the protection of their lands and their own position as rulers. She enjoys toying with others in battle, but she will quickly get serious when things are getting too out of hand for her taste. She is a person who takes loyalty seriously, once the actions of her brothers were truly despicable to her, and she will not accept to be betrayed by anyone, including her own Master.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Evil

 **Likes:** Setting traps, plotting, being successful, defeating her enemies, having others under her command

 **Dislikes:** Being betrayed, being defied, deprivation

 **Combat:** As an Assassin, her strength lays in the indirect combat, including the art of poisoning. She is famous as one of the oldest poisoners, and as so, she has a Noble Phantasm that reflects this. To release the full power of her Noble Phantasm, _Otrov na Crna Roza_ , she need to release its True Name, but still, she can summon it in a passive way, materializing small amounts of the poison of the black rose, enough to apply in food and drink, and also to coat in the blades of her small dagger.

Despite being weak in direct combat, she is able to use her _Imperial Privilege_ to call forth the skill in fancying that she learned in her life, and she can use it with her dagger, which she usually will coat in poison, despite still being way too weak to be able to fight martial-oriented Servants directly.

Her main strength, however, comes from her _Poisonous Tyrant of the Kingdom_ , which allows her to turn a whole area into her domain, and gain power from this land. This exponentially increases her power, and it is also essential for her to summon her _Armija od Crna Roza_ , which is able to create a whole army that fights in her name. It also allows her to summon a greater power of her _Otrov na Crna Roza_ in battle.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** D **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** A+ **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Presence Concealment:** At this ranking, this skill allows her to hide her presence as a Servant, suitable for spying. Ranking drops when she is preparing an attack. However, for her, this attacking does not apply to poisoning something. **C+ Rank**

 **Charisma** **:** She was a great empress in life, and she was equally loved and feared by her people, being a tyrant, but also a beloved queen of her people. This skill is a representation of this, and allows her to increase the morale of troops in battle, and she can apply it even to the knights created by her _Armija od Crna Roza_ , causing them to fight even better. **B Rank**

 **Imperial Privilege** **:** As she grew up, she learned all that was necessary to be able to become a ruler of her land, including learning how to ride chariots and how to fight. The main use of this skill is gaining great skill in combat by using daggers and swords, as well as imitating the _Riding_ skill. **B Rank**

 **Poisonous Tyrant of the Kingdom** **:** She was a queen who made all that she could to protect and advance her kingdom, as she was a great tyrant, but also a beloved queen, and this manifests as this skill. This skill is derived from the _Territory Creation_ skill, and it allows her to cause a whole piece of land to become her “domain”, allowing her to tie herself to it, allowing her to gain many advantages. Firstly, she is strengthened as if under the effect of _Mad Enhancement_ of A-Rank. Secondly, she is able to use this terrain to create her _Armija od Crna Roza_ knihgts. Finally, she is able to use it to increase the power and efficiency of her second Noble Phantasm. She is also able to perceive nearly anything that happens of significant in her land, including the presence of other Servants. **A++ Rank**

 **History:** She was born as the oldest daughter of the king, and so, she was supposed to be an heir to the Throne, despite all of the opinions of the people that a female should not be declared as an heir. Still, she was raised by her father to be the future heir, what caused envy to all of her seven younger brothers.

By the time of the death of their father, she was victim of a constipation, and she was victim of a conspiracy that ended with her being exiled from the kingdom and losing her right to the throne. She ended up alone in a very distant land, alone and with only the memories of how she was betrayed and played by her brothers.

A few years passed as she planned her revenge on them, and she eventually finally acquired enough influence and confidence to be able to return to her land and face the family that had betrayed her.

What she found was the kingdom in a decrepit state, brought to this by the foolishness and to the constant power struggle of her seven brothers. They had conspired together against her, but they were unable to come to an agreement on how to rule, and the kingdom was the one that suffered with it.

She started to gather people to help her, and with this, she was able to approach her brothers without being recognized, and then, she was able to put her revenge in motion. She used the knowledge she gathered about poisons to poison her brothers, and for that, she used the rare and currently extinct black rose, a variant of rose that is deadly poisonous.

One by one, she made all of her brothers die horribly by poisoning them with the poison of the black rose, and soon, after the last one of them had succumbed to her revenge, she was able to reveal herself to the people, and assume her rightful position as their queen, as she was supposed to since the beginning.

After that, she put herself to work, solving the problems of the law and the poverty of the kingdom, as well as making sure that her ruling would not be questioned. She instituted new policies to solve the problems of the land, and created her own league of knights, the Knights of the Black Rose.

Through this, she was able to reinstitute order in her land, and she was able to make her kingdom reach greatness again, even to the point of surpassing the previous glories it had in the past. She was a queen who was loved for this, being acclaimed by the people and desired by the men.

However, she was not a nice person at all. She was famous as a tyrant who used from every means to ensure her ruling, conducting public executions at a weekly basis, and getting rid of everyone who stood in her way. She was famous for one episode in which she used the famous poison of the black rose to kill a whole room full of nobles who were her opponents in her way of ruling.

Despite being a tyrant, she was a person who cared for her people and her land, and she was loved by the people due to her great actions to ensure the growth of the kingdom. She was a true heroine, and she got her name inscribed in the Throne of Heroes because of this, qualifying to be summon as a Servant. Up until to day, her name is still mentioned, both in the legends and in the evidence that confirm her existence.

 **Noble Phantasms: _The Loyal Knights who defend my Kingdom, Armija od Crna Roza:_** After reclaiming her throne, she instituted a new order of knights whose purpose was to protect her ruling and the kingdom that she ruled, famous for their hearts as black as night and for their absolute and incorruptible devotion to their queen. These knights, despite now existing only in stories and in the historical records, are still famous as one of the most influent and powerful military organizations that have ever existed. This Noble Phantasm is very powerful, and it is only possible due to her fame as a queen and to the absolute loyalty of these knights. She is able to activate it to summon a nearly limitless amount of these knights in black armors to fight in her name and crush the enemies. They are weak individually, but she is able to summon them in the numbers of thousands, and this massive number turns them an overwhelming force that might cause even first class Servants to make a run for their money. This is a B Rank, anti-unity/anti-army Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Death to All my Enemies, Otrov na Crna Roza:_** This is a materialization of her fame as a poisoner, and of the times when she used the poison of the black rose to kill her brothers one by one, and several nobles of her own land all at once. By summoning the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, she is able to summon the poison of the black rose into a mist that poisons everything around her, from weapons and her own attacks into the very air and even the mana around her. This way she is able to cause the deadly poison of the black roses to coat everything, and use this as a weapon in fights, being able to poison even the strongest Servants fall to her, and she is able to use this to bring down any enemies. In case where the adversaries have anecdotes of having survived and resisted poison, or having the Poison Resistance skill, they receive a bonus on resisting the effects, but if they have the _Weakness (Poison)_ skill, or anecdotes of having succumbed to poison, the power of this Noble Phantasm is greater. She is also able to condensate the venom, being able to summon it I any state, from gaseous to liquid to solid, and she can use the solid poison to form blades and shards that serve as weapons. She is also, when inside of her territory; create beasts made out of poison. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	21. Lizzie Herden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie Herden took an axe, and gave her mother forty whacks.  
> When she saw what she had done, she gave her father forty one...

**True Name:** Lizzie Herden

**Also Known As:** “Lizzie, the Killer”, The Killer Daughter, The Axe Killer

**Species:** Ewe

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** She looks pretty much like a regular ewe, standing nearly 4,3 feet tall, and with her body covered into wool of black coloration. Her eyes are both yellow in coloration. When summon, she is wearing an indigo colored dress that was common for the time she was born, but she can usually trade it for the more common clothes of the present days, but she keeps a conservative style of dressing. However, when in combat, she ditches that dress for another clothing, which consists into an indigo-colored bikini-like bodysuit and a dress-like coat that is open in the front. This clothing allows her for a better freedom in battle.

**Personality:** When alive, she was a woman that had learned to fend for herself and to fend for others in her life, due to the events of her past. She also learned to be someone who would not tolerate the evil, especially if it was against children, and she learned to work hard and to care little to what others did. Now, as a Heroic Spirit, due to the events of her life and to the fame that she acquired, she gained a more dark personality, with herself being turn into a mammal that is able to kill others without even blinking. Even though she dislikes this aspect of her personality, she has to admit that it is something that comes handy in this war. She is a person who cares for others, especially children, and she will never accept to see a child mistreated in front of her, especially if it is by their own parents…

**Alignment:** Neutral Evil

**Likes:** Fresh salad, sunny days, helping others, seeing children happy, being accepted

**Dislikes:** Her fame as a psychotic murderer, child abusers, abusive parents, being judged by others

**Combat:** As one of the newest Heroic Spirits, and due to her legend not being as grand as the ones of other Servants, she is relatively weak when compared to others. So much that she would have very little chances of winning a regular Holy Grail War, unless she had a powerful mage as a Master and a very good strategy. Still, due to her nature as a Servant, she is still more than a mortal mammal could hope to be.

Her main weapon is the same axe that she used to kill her family, and she is able to swing it with a skill that she didn’t really had in battle. She is able to swing it with enough power to be able to cut off a tree in one blow, and she is also much precise and skilled with it. She is able to swing her axe with enough strength to behead a rhino, and she is able to do with such speed that mortals have no time to react.

Her favorite tactics include lurking near them with her _Presence Concealment_ and then using her axe to attack. If she is particularly angry, or if she considers the enemy a threat, she will use her Noble Phantasm in the targets.

**Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** C **_MAN :_** E **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** D+

**Skills: Presence Concealment:** As an Assassin, she receives this as a Class skill. At this ranking, it allows her to hide her own presence as a Servant, and to disappear from normal perception, including the naked eye. When she is readying an attack, the ranking in this skill drops considerably. **C Rank**

**Mad Enhancement** **:** She gains this skill in consequence of her fame as the ewe who killed her family. She could have been summon as a Berserker, and now, as an Assassin, she still receives this skill. Under normal conditions, the rank is so low that it has no effect on her mind or power, however, when faced with something that brings forth memories of the past or that truly revolts her, the effects of this skill activates, making her go into frenzy, increasing her power, but at the cost of her rational mind. **E+++**

**Innocent Monster** **:** This skill is the result of the reputation of Lizzie as a “patricide” and due to the many gossips that resurged, as well as the famous child rhyme that still exists in the present day. Due to this, she acquired an appearance of a teen (she should normally have been summon in her early 20’s, like most Servants, since they are summon during their prime), and her own appearance changed from when she was alive, due to the idea of people that “she killed her parents, so she should be this kind of mammal. She has become a lot colder and even cruel; embodying the kind of psychopath that people believed that she should have been to kill her own parents. **D Rank**

**History:** Nowadays everyone still knows the name of Lizzie Herden, the young ewe who murdered her own family. This has become one of the most famous cases of patricide of the country, and up until today, children still sing around the little rhyme of the famous ewe who killed her own parents.

However, few truly know the story behind what happened that lead Lizzie to do what she did.

Lizzie was the younger of the two daughters of the Herden, and she lived with her mother and father, who were both loving. However, after the death of her mother, her life started to take an unpleasant turn.

After that, her father started to change, and he started to treat both her and her sister in a different way. That man was despicable, and anyone who knew what he did with his two daughters would have agreed.

She and her sister had to grow up protecting each other from their father, and this continued until the day he got married again. At first, they thought that things would get better, but they didn’t. Not only he continued to be like that with them, but their new stepmother turned a blind eye to the things that were done to them, as if it was none of her business.

There was a moment when Lizzie just couldn’t take it anymore. She was furious at her stepmother for letting it happen, and a heated argument with her, in which the woman blamed on them for their father being that way, Lizzie finally lost it. She killed her stepmother with an axe.

After that, she was filled with fear and shock by her own actions, but these soon were replaced by a cold assertiveness that was leading her to finish what she started. So, the next one who she killed was her own father, chopping his face beyond recognizance.

The repercussion was great, and while many wondered if it was for jealousy or greed, no one considered that it was the act of a desperate young ewe.

Lizzie continued to live with her sister for a while after that, until she eventually had to leave her own hometown, leaving behind what had happened in there. However, what happened would not completely leave her, no matter how far she went.

Little mammals know about it, but after that event, Lizzie seemed to set herself into some kind of personal mission, to hunt down and kill people like her father and her stepmother. No one associated the wave of murders of couples and single parents to that ewe who killed her own family.

Lizzie had managed to acquire her own kind of fame, and that was enough to make her enter history, as well as raise all kinds of stories around this event that eventually turned into something that is very close to a legend. This was enough for the ewe to have her name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Lizzie’s Axe:_** The same axe which she used to murder her father and stepmother, and which is depicted in the child rhyme about her: “Lizzie Herden took an axe, and gave her mother forty whacks. When she saw what she had done, she gave her father forty-one.” One can say that it is a real object and a conceptual weapon at the same time, having been the weapon of her first murders, and the one that was conceptualized into the legend that was born around her. By chanting the famous rhyme and the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, she delivers a single strike into the enemy. Upon being hit, right after the axe leaves, several more wounds open, as if the axe was used to hit that same area over and over again, what has the potential to cause massive damage. This is a D+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	22. Kartini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This bat flies and slices her enemies.

**True Name:** Kartini

**Also Known As:** The Flying Death

**Species:** Flying fox

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** As a fruit bat, she is relatively small, standing only around eight inches tall, and she has a body that clearly denotes someone who was not exactly born for battle, but she has very strong legs because of her training to become a warrior. She has fur on her body that is mostly of black coloration on her back and on her wings, but she also has a golden-brown fur on her chest and stomach, and her eyes are big and of a lavender coloration. When summon, he only clothing is a covering vest of feathers on her body, and she rarely wears anything more than that, because, “these big clothes are just too uncomfortable”.

**Personality:** She is the kind of mammal ho enjoys being around others, and who actually likes to have some peace and quiet time to herself, as well as spending it with the mammals in who she truly trusts. She also tends to be quite naughty sometimes, being suggestive with the mammals who get her attention, and she is the kind of mammal who is straightforward in her own “interests” and “manias”. She is also a mammal who will never see the taking of something dear to others as something fair, and she will often fight to help others to retrieve what was take from them. She is also the proud kind of mammal, who will only accept others once they prove that they are strong and deserving of her respect and consideration.

**Alignment:** True Neutral

**Likes:** Fresh bananas, flying around, singing

**Dislikes:** The ones who took her land, arrogant people

**Combat:** As an Assassin, she prefers the furtive techniques; mainly she prefers to use the tactics of flying in the darkness, while she uses the blades attached to her feet to slice through enemies.

She is able to fly at great speeds, easily matching the land speeds of a cheetah, and she is able to combine this speed with the sharpness of her blades so they can easily cut a limb from a mortal rhino with ease. She is able to combine it with her _Presence_ _Concealment_ , allowing her to be able to fly across the enemies in silence and only be detected when she is getting ready to attack.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** E **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** C+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** C+ **_NP :_** D

**Skills: Presence Concealment:** This is a skill that she receives as a member of the Assassin Class. This skill allows her to hide her own presence as a Servant, and allows her to hide from most forms of detection, including the naked eyes. However, when she is readying an attack, her rank drops considerably. **B+ Rank**

**Knowledge of Melees** **:** This is the kind of skill that allows fighting within the limits of an army without risking to be hit by enemies or hitting allies by mistake. In her case, this skill is a sublimation of how she fought among the many enemies, allowing her to fly in between them and cause massive damage to enemies without being hit by others. She is able to fly in between many enemies while they try to attack her, and she can hit all of them while she flies without risking falling or getting her wings stuck in between them. **C Rank**

**Alluring Nightingale** **:** This is a sublimation of her great singing skill, and the way that she sang in the darkness to instigate fear in the hearts of others. With this skill, she is able to sing a song that can charm the ones who hear it, and she can also use this song to instigate fear in the hearts of others, causing them to become more inclined to fail in LUK tests. **C Rank**

**Aptitude for Slaughter** **:** She was a warrior who killed many mammals in her life in order to defend her land, and so, she acquired this skill, that gives her a particular knack for taking the lives of other mammals. This skill grants her a bonus on attacks and damage against any mammal who she fights. Due to her legend, this skill is also particularly effective against any kind of mammal who she recognizes as one of the invaders of her homeland. **B+ Rank**

**History:** She was born into the distant islands, and so, she grew up as a girl who was free of worries, and whose only duty was to become a mother in the future, as it was the tradition of her people.

She was an individual of a rare beauty among her people, owner of a beautiful voice and of a body that matched this. She was famous for being the best singer of her island, and for having a voice so beautiful that it was able to captivate the souls of every mammals who heard it, and this made her be desired by all the males of her island, but she was yet to find one that actually she would think worth of her time.

She grew up to be desired, however, she would not have the chance to live a calm and peaceful life, for in that time, explorers started to come to her island.

These explorers wanted the riches that hide in their soil and land, and so, they were willing to explore it to its fullest, and to trample anyone who stood on their way. Her tribe happened to be one of those, and in there, she was forced to flee, along with the rest of her family. However, in this fleeing, her father would be mortally wounded, and he would die a few days later.

She was consumed by grief, and meanwhile, the explorers continued to attack and destroy their land in search for riches. She saw as the natives had to flee, and they could do nothing to stop the enemies who were advancing and forcefully taking the lands that belonged to them. She would not accept that.

Breaking the traditions, she started to learn how to fight, and she became a specialist in the use of blades in her feet to fight. She soon had become better at this than many other males from her tribe, or from the rest of the island. After a while, she was ready to fight the enemies of the tribe.

She started to use special tactics to attack the explorers who invaded and destroyed their home. She attacked within the night, and she flew across the darkness with the blades in her feet to slice the enemies without being seen and before they were able to even realize she was in there.

All the while, she also sang in the darkness, to instigate a great feeling of fear in their hearts, as if to cause them to believe in the idea of a vengeful ghost that was taking revenge on them. And it worked, because soon, there were legends all among the explorers about a terrible specter that would sing in the night, announcing the death for everyone who heard this terrible and dreadful song.

She was able to become a legend, and as so, she had her name forever written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Sayap Kematian:_** This is a sublimation of her legends as a deadly flier, capable to flying at high speeds across an area and slice through an enemy with great power and skill, allowing her to bring mammals much bigger than herself down. This caused her to become a legend in her own island, and it now allows her to still bring down much bigger enemies by attacking them with her blades. Upon calling out this Noble Phantasm, she creates a bounded field of darkness in which she is able to navigate perfectly, and she immediately flies inside this Bounded Field at a very great speeds, using the blades in her feet to slice the enemies. This allows her to be able to slice the enemies with great speed and with great power, being able to cause a massive damage to anyone in the area, and this allows her to bring down much bigger mammals. The wounds that she opens with her blade will bleed profusely, posing a threat to mammals if they are not closed soon, and they can’t be closed with traditional medicine or weak healing magecraft. This is a D Rank, anti-team Noble Phantasm,


	23. Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This mammal was famous as a hitman in life, as well as a mage-killer.

**True Name:** Callum “Deadlock” Jacks

**Also Known As:** The Deadlock, “The Faceless Assassin”

**Species:** Jackal

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a jackal, he stands nearly four feet tall, and has the kind of body that combines with someone who follows the profession of a “gun for rent”, being the body of a strong warrior who will kill on command. The fur of his body is of a golden-brown coloration, with a pitch-black coloration on his back and on his tail, as well as on the tip of his snout. When summon, he is wearing a clothing that consists in black clothes with a very light armor over it, which not get in the way of his movements. He uses black bandages to cover his face, and he also wears a red hood over his head, all of that to hide his identity and to avoid having others bothering him by trying to get a conversation or make eye-contact.

**Personality:** He is a warrior who was hardened by long years of suffering and a hard life that persisted with him until the very last day of his existence. Now that he is summon, his vision on the world seemed not to have changed, and they include a very dim view in mammals in general, considering them foolish and arrogant, as well as cruel and selfish, and that usually makes him want to avoid contact with mammals. He sees his summoning as another job, like the ones that he made when he was alive, and as so, he will treat his Master just as an employee and he will be formal and will only be interested in doing his work to end it the quickest possible. Due to his past, he is used to work on his own, so he will often work and take decisions without consulting his Master, and this can lead to some tribulations between them. It is hard for someone to gain his trust, but once they do, he will start to show a better side of himself, loyal and trustworthy.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

**Likes:** Getting a job done, drinking, being left alone, dark nights, people who share of his views, being able to smile

**Dislikes:** People who get on his way, people who are happy all the time (they don’t understand the true horror of the world), idealism, having to deal with other mammals

**Combat:** As an Assassin, he is the kind that prefers to approach subtly so he can attack with unaware enemies. He often makes use of his high-ranking _Presence Concealment_ to be able to attack enemies without being detect, and he usually does that to dispatch several enemies at once and leave the battlefield before anyone even notices his presence. In addition, he counts with the strength of his _Scapegoat_ skill to allow him to escape from battle with the less possible damage.

His favorite tactic is the use of his first Noble Phantasm, _Unmaker_ , which causes extreme damage to anyone with magical energy and magical circuits. This make him perfect to kill the images that are Masters, and grants him an advantage against Casters. This is reinforce by his _Magecraft_ , which allows him to use magic to control his own time to accelerate his healing or to move faster than his enemies, and gives to him the necessary knowledge to deal with users of magic better, turning him into an additional threat to anyone who uses magic. Despite having predilection to his dagger, he will also make use of firearms that he uses; all loaded with magic energy bullets that can cause damage to Servants.

In moments of great need, he will be making use of his _Chrono Rose_ , but this is something that he will avoid doing vainly, once this consumes a good deal of magical energy, and is the kind of attack that he will not use unless the situation truly demands it.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** D **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A+ **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** E **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Presence Concealment:** This is a basic skill to all of the members of the Assassin Class. This allows him to hide his own presence as a Servant and to become nearly undetectable. The ranking drop while he is preparing an attack, but due to the elevated ranking, he can attack and yet remain completely hidden. **A+ Rank**

**Independent Action** **:** This skill is received due to his way of living, which resumed to living and fighting alone, he would not rely on others and would only associate with others in order to fulfill his jobs. At this ranking, this skill allows him to function without a Master, and he is able to stay in the world for up to one week without one. However, in cases of great use of magic energy, he will be forced to resort to support from his Master. **A Rank**

**Magecraft** **:** In life, he was an apprentice of a mage, and learning some of his magic secrets, which included the magic that allows time manipulation, allowing him to accelerate or decelerate himself. He is also able to use this as a knowledge to grant him to fight mages and other users of magecraft better. **B Rank**

**Scapegoat** **:** This skill represents the accumulation of techniques and strategies that allow for him to escape the battlefield in one piece. **C Rank**

**History:** He was an example of individual that got famous both in the mundane world and in the magic world, and in each one he achieved the kind of fame that would make him worthy of becoming a legend of modern history.

In the mundane world, he was famous as a mysterious and traveling individual with an unknown past, and who was know for being the kind of person who would eliminate others. Not much is know from his past, save that he had his home village attacked and destroyed when he was still a kid. He was the only survivor of this massacre, having been save by a mysterious individual, who took him under his wing.

He would later come back as a mysterious assassin that would travel and carry a dagger and a pistol with him, which he would use to kill his targets. He was famous as an assassin, but he was also famous for being the kind that would kill anyone who took advantage of others, making him famous as a vigilante and hitmammal, and he was one before this became popular in the world.

He was legendary for his way of fighting, and because some claimed that he had “magical powers”, being able to disappear and to move faster than it should be possible, being capable of eliminating any target. He was able to become famous as an assassin that killed for money, but who also killed to save lives and make the world a better place.

In the magic world, his fame and story are both a bit more complete.

It happens that his village was attacked by a mage, and this one was the one who killed everyone. He was found by another mage, who took him in, and started to train him into being a mage, and also in being able to survive in this world.

As he grew, he learned how to fight mages, and in that, he developed his own fighting skill, turning into a warrior mage that was capable of killing other mages. In this years, he was able to turn himself, under the training of his teacher, into a mammal with a steel heart, capable of not flinching at the sight of blood and of killing without much of a second thought.

His first target ended up being his own teacher, who he found out to having been one of the mages who had killed everyone in his village. He killed him, and in this, he sealed his fate as a warrior dedicated to killing.

He became famous as the first “magus killer” of the recent history, having inspired all of the ones who have followed this “profession” in the modern era. This granted him to become a legend, due to his dedication, and due to the magic that he learned from his teacher, which included time-controlling magic, which allowed him to have an edge of advantage against any opponent.

His life was hard, and he ended up dying in battle, as it is the fate of everyone who follows the path of heroism (or so he still thinks).

**Noble Phantasms: _Chrono Rose:_** This is a sublimation of both of his legends, both of the mundane world and the magic world. In the mundane world, the legend said that he was faster than any other animal when it came to attacking, shooting and reloading, able to out speed even cheetahs. In the magic world, he was famous for the particular kind of magic that he learned from his mentor, which allowed him to cause an effect on himself that allowed him to control his own time, so he would always be one step ahead of his enemies and be able to defeat anyone who came across his way. Now that it was elevated to the level of a Noble Phantasm, it has a double effect of speeding up his own time to the point where he seems to be moving at super speed. Also, it acts on decelerating his own biorhythm to the point where his vital functions seem to have stopped, and he is unable to be detected by means that detect such things. This way, he is able to attack with successive attacks that are so fast and so undetectable that they are said to be able to surpass any defense, turning this into an “invincible anti-personnel combat style”. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Mystery Bisection, Unmaker:_** This dagger is a manifestation of a part of his story that is unknown to most of the people of the world, but that is far more famous in the magic world. This is the materialization of his fame as the first “magus killer” of the recent history. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause this dagger to receive a type of energy that interacts with magical energy, in particular, it interacts with the presence of magic circuits, magic crests, and anything similar in the bodies of the target. The result is that said energies interact explosively, causing massive damage to the ones who have these and are wounded by this dagger, resulting in some deadly damage. This Noble Phantasm is perfect for being used against Masters, and it might also be effective in Servants of the Caster Class. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	24. Shukura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loved by a snake god, she rules over snakes.

**True Name:** Shukura

**Also Known As:** Queen of Snakes

**Species:** Egyptian she wolf

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** She stands around 5.2 feet tall, with a build that reflects the nature of her as a caster, and she is clearly not made for direct combat. She has golden-brown fur all over her body, with a darker color, almost black, on her head, running down her back until her tail. Her eyes are of the color of precious gold. When summon, she is wearing white garments that reflect someone of a high position in her original culture, as well as jewelry that reflects her status as a noble.

**Personality:** She is a person who went through a lot, and she manifests her strength and her will through a strong personality that befits a woman who knows what she wants and who will never back down for anything or lower her head for anyone. She is the kind who will not accept to be treated like an inferior at any moment, and if her Master does that, they will surely be at odds from the beginning. She is the kind who loves to toy with others, loving to see them squirm, and she is also a kind person, who has a great love for children and who enjoys being around funny people.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Funny people, being able to laugh, children, fine foods, luxuries

**Dislikes:** Arrogant nobles, people who get on her way, being treated as inferior, being disrespected, getting dirty

**Combat:** She is an Assassin, and she favors the use of her _Presence Concealment_ skill to hide herself and to remain out of sight and detection until the moment comes to attack, and when it is time, she is able to attack by using her snakes, made by her with her _Familiar (Snakes)_ skill. Since she is able to send them to attack without breaking her _Presence Concealment_ , she is able to use this as an effective way of attacking and remaining hidden.

She is also an adept in the use of the magic; however, her skill in it is not enough for her to qualify to the Caster Class. She has some knowledge in magic, which includes the ability to create her familiars, as well as the skill to use her magic to cast small curses on others, as well as limited divination skill.

When the moment is right, she will unleash the power of her Noble Phantasm, summoning a great serpent of chaos to cause damage to everything around her.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** D **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** C+ **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** A

**Skills: Presence Concealment:** As an Assassin, she receives this skill as a Class Skill, and it allows her to completely hide her presence as a Servant. At this ranking, it allows her to cover herself from regular detection, suitable for spying. Her ranking considerably drops when she is readying an attack, however, this does not apply to summoning her snake familiars, which can move and attack without breaking her concealment. **C+ Rank**

**Egyptian Magecraft** **:** She was not a great mage in life, but she had knowledge in the magic that was transmit to her by Apep. Knowledge that she used in her favor many times during her life, mostly with magic related to snakes. **C Rank**

**Protection of Apep** **:** This represents the protection that she received of the god of chaos. It allows her to be resilient to poisons (once Apep is a snake god), and it also grants to her some short of protection to magic due to the chaotic nature of the great Apep. Also, it allows her to not be attacked by snakes and other similar creatures, once these being swill hesitate to give her a direct attack. **A Rank**

**Familiar (Snakes)** **:** Apep blessed her with the abilities to charm all snakes, who recognized her as if she was their queen. She is able to use snakes as her familiars, and while individually they can hardly represent threat to a Servant, when together and carefully employed, they might prove to be a danger to other Heroic Spirits, once their poison and bite can force even them to recoil when properly used. These snakes can also serve as messengers and guardians, and a single one of them can easily kill a regular mortal. **A Rank**

**History:** She was a woman who was born as one of the nobles who were to support the pharaoh in his decisions, and her family was particularly influent, and the pharaoh was said to have them in high regards.

They were versed in the mysteries of the world, they were able to contact the gods and to understand their reasons, and this made them be respect by the pharaoh’s, and to be on his good side. This, of course, caused a lot of envy form the other noble families, who soon started to plot against them.

Eventually, her whole family was victim of a betrayal, which caused her family to die, and her to be abandon in the desert to day. In there, she roamed for days on end, lost and having to endure starvation, thirsty and the terrible heat and cold of the desert.

Any other mammal should have died, she, however, was not like most mammals. Some say that, on the verge of her death, with her soul in between this world and the one of the dead, she was able to have a meeting with the serpent god Apep. In there, Apep heard to her calls, and he was moved by her determination (some even say that he fell in love with her). So, the snake god blessed her and gave to her the strength to resist and to return to her home.

She was able to survive with all of the snakes of the desert caring for her and protecting her, she was eventually able to return to her home, several years later, and she found that the families that had conspired against her were prospering. That was something that she just could not accept.

Upon returning, she resumed the old place that her family had, now using the teachings and blessings of Apep to prove even more her right to have that position in the rankings of nobility. Of course, her enemies still conspired against her, but this time, she would not fall for their plots.

Apep had granted to her authority over the snakes, and she used this to command the snakes to do her binding. Commanding them, she sent these snakes after her enemies, and one by one, they fell killed by these reptiles. Snakes were sacred, so these deaths were took as nothing shorter than the work of the gods, furious with the nobles who dared to intervene with the cosmic order.

She was able to have a very important part once her revenge was done, for she eliminated the enemies of the pharaoh, at the same time that she defended him from harm with her knowledge and power. She had her name engraved in legends and in the Throne of Heroes thanks to this.

**Noble Phantasms: _O’ Serpent God, Answer to my Call, Uraeus Aapep:_** This is a representation of her deep connection with Apep, the snake god of chaos. She was love by him due to being a female who was say to be as poisonous as a snake, and due to this, she fell in his favor as she used his power to achieve power to herself and to eliminate her enemies. Upon releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, she is able to call out for Apep to answer to her call, materializing in the world and to attack her enemies. Apep will manifest as a gigantic snake, with a form and color that are shifting due to his utterly chaotic nature, and he will attack the whole area, snaking all around it like a wild beast and causing damage to anyone within this area. Apep will not attack or hurt her in anyway, however, due to him being chaos itself manifest, he will not abide to any direction or order given by her. He will cause damage to anything in the area, including her own allies and Master, so, this Noble Phantasm should only be use if she is all alone in battle, and even her Master will need to be at a safe distance, not to fall victim of this attack. This is an A Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	25. Mehran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fennec is said to be a killer spirit of the sandstorm...

**True Name:** Mehran

**Also Known As:** The Spirit of the Desert, The Assassin within the Sandstorm

**Species:** Fennec fox

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He stands around 3.1 feet tall, and he is the kind of person who you can tell that has been through a lot in life. The fur on his body is of a golden-yellow coloration, the same of sand, with white on his stomach, chest and jawline. His eyes are both of the color of rubies, and they are said to be “deep as the abyss”. When summon, he is wearing clothing that is the heavy clothes of an assassin of the desert, all of black coloration, and complete with a turban and a cloth that covers his face.

**Personality:** He is a shadowy individual, and he prefers to act alone, this includes his own Master, and he will seek to act independently of his Master as much as possible, especially if he thinks this Master to be annoying or stupid. He is the kind who takes his own responsibilities seriously, and he will fight with all that he can to win the war, and this includes using of deception and betrayal without a second thought. It is very hard to get on his soft-side, but he is a figure that proves to be very loyal and a good friend once he does, but he tries to avoid this kind of connection himself.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

**Likes:** Odalisques, being left alone, fried scarabs

**Dislikes:** Having to deal with stupid people, being around others, cold

**Combat:** This is a warrior who truly fits in the Assassin Class, and he counts with treacherous skills to kill most of his enemies. However, he is the kind who is actually not afraid of going into direct combat if there is the need, even though he would have no chance in a direct combat with a martial-oriented Servant.

In combat, he will use daggers to fight, and he is very proficient with all of them. He is able to fight with great skill body-to-body, and he is able to kill most mortals rather easily, even the ones much bigger than himself. He is also able to use them to attack enemies from afar, thanks to his _Projectile (Daggers)_ skill, which allows him to throw his daggers with a speed and power that can kill most mortals, and it can also pose threat to Servants in the right situations.

Due to his legend, the power of his _Presence Concealment_ shows its true efficiency in areas of sand, allowing him to vanish in the sands and be able to sneak in the enemies without being detected, until the moment that his daggers spring from the sands or when he slices them in the middle of a sandstorm.

In the moments of great need, he will summon his Noble Phantasm, and it will prove to be one that few others can rival in the right conditions.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** C+ **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** E **_NP :_** B+

**Skills: Presence Concealment:** This is the basic skill of Assassins, and it allows him to mask and hide his own presence as a Servant. It is suitable for spying. At this ranking, it allows him to disappear and become extremely difficult to detect. Due to the nature of his legend, this skill becomes stronger if he is doing it in an area with a lot of sand, so he can hide under the sand or mask himself during a sandstorm. The ranking of this skill drops considerably when he is preparing an attack. **B+ Rank**

**Independent Action** **:** This is the ability to act independently of a Master. At this ranking, it allows him to be able to remain in the Earth for up to one day without a Master. However, this is in the where he manages to the max his own mana, and in occasions of great expanse of mana, and in the case of battles, he will need the support of his Master, or an alternative source of mana. **C Rank**

**Projectile (Daggers)** **:** This skill allows one to use daggers as projectiles to attack enemies. At this ranking, his thrown daggers cause the same damage as high-caliber firearms. Of course, this usually spells certain doom for mortal targets. **A Rank**

**Protection from Wind** **:** This is a kind of skill that denotes a prayer that asks to the gods of the desert for their protection against the dangers of the desert, a “must have” for anyone who travels the desert. At this ranking, this award gives him a protection so great that it allows him to resist Noble Phantasms that use the power of the wind. **A Rank**

**Disengage** **:** This skill allows the user to retreat from battle in the midst of combat, and it has the bonus of allowing him to return to the conditions that he was in before the battle began, healing form the damage he suffered. **C Rank**

**History:** He was a fennec fox who was born into a place where his kind was seen in a bad light, and he had to deal with this as he grew up. As a result, few people actually trusted him, and even less were willing to give to him a decent job by working with them, making him have to search for alternatives.

As he grew up, he had to learn to fend for himself by doing jobs that would make most mammals uncomfortable, and he soon saw himself forced to go against morals in order to be able to survive in this unforgiving world.

The first time he stole was not to starve, and the first time he took a life was to save his own. Soon was changing from a vulnerable little fox into a warrior that could see blood and not even flinch. After a while, he started to survive by attacking the caravans and stealing them for their goods. All the while, he counted with his speed, with the knowledge that he accumulated in his years, and with the skills that he acquired in approaching without being noticed.

Soon there started to be rumors about a spirit of the desert that would attack caravans and steal things to cause problems to the ones in there. Little were able to associate the story of the spirit with the little fennec fox.

He never wanted to be a hero, however, there was one moment in which he had no choice, because he had fallen in love.

He fallen in love for a young odalisque, who was very kind to him, and she was nice and innocent, and she was able to make him smile and believe that the world maybe was not all bad as he had grown to believe. She made him feel happy, which was something that had been rare to him in years.

However, tragedy would strike, as an army of mercenaries would start to threaten the capital, and they would make that young odalisque as one of their victims. This made Mehran’s world come breaking down, even more when he realized that he had seen the very same mercenaries pass the desert a few days earlier, but he decided that it was none of his business.

She would still be alive if he hadn’t been so selfish.

After that, he set off on his own personal quest for revenge, praying to the gods of the desert for their help and protection, so he could achieve justice for his murdered love. He was answered, as when he finally found the mercenaries, a great sandstorm had formed, and involved all of them.

The mercenaries had problems to even see each other, while he, used to live and hide in the desert, was able to see through the sandstorms and to slice them all with his knives, killing until the last one of them. Only after the last one of the stopped breathing, the sandstorm ended, and he was left alone in there, with his blades covered in sand and blood.

The story about the mercenaries who were killed by a spirit in a sandstorm spread, and soon, there were stories of similar things, as that city now seemed to be under the protection of this spirit, devil, or whatever it was…

His story became a legend, and due to that, his name was forever inscribed in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _The one Who Walks in the Sandstorm, Rwh Alsahra’:_** This is a manifestation of the legend of him attacking enemies during great sandstorms, and of the rumors that he was actually an evil spirit form the desert, and that he was the one who caused the sandstorms in order to use them to kill his targets. This legend sublimed in this Noble Phantasm, which he is able to summon. By summoning the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to summon a great sandstorm as he moves forward, which involves the area, and it has the regular effect of a very power sandstorm, which included obscuring vision, troubling the breathing, and even causing bruising in the skin as the sand sweeps over their bodies. While the sandstorm is raging, he is able to move across it at great speeds, moving as fast as the wind itself, and he is able to blend in the sandstorm, becoming practically undetectable. This way, he is able to move across the enemies and to slice them from several directions at once, turning it into a very deadly technique of combat. He can also use the powerful sandstorm as a mean of attacking too, by using the strong winds and the sands to blast weaker individuals, as well as chocking them with the sandy winds. This is a B+ rank, anti-team Noble Phantasm.


	26. Shen Hong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first bomber.

**True Name:** Shen Hong

**Also Known As:** The Bomb Master, The First Bomber

**Species:** Raccoon dog

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He stands 2.5 feet tall, and he has the body of someone who isn’t made for direct combat, but was made for making bombs, being rather skinny. His fur is of the coloration of a dirty, earth-brown color, and he has a white strip running down his back, as well as the mask marking on the face that is normal for the members of the raccoon family. His abdomen is of a yellowish-brown coloration, and his legs and arms are all black in coloration. His eyes are of a deep golden coloration. When summon, he is wearing black colored clothing that are basically a shirt and pants, with several strips of tissue on him from where several bombs are hanging, waiting to be used.

**Personality:** He is the kind of mammal who is able to catch attention of the ones who interact with him. Most people expect mammals who deal with bombs and who are bombers to have a certain type of personality, like being antisocial, and he is actually quite different from that. He is eccentric, and that is something that is easily notice by anyone who interacts with him for long, but he is actually pretty sociable, and actually a fun person to be around, being the kind who make jokes and tries to get others to laugh. He is a caring person and he enjoys being able to help others and to make them happy, and he is somewhat protective of the ones who he comes to consider as his friends.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Fried food, meeting new people, fireworks

**Dislikes:** Fireworks of bad quality, being bossed around all the time, authoritarian regimens

**Combat:** As an Assassin, he relies on the use of subterfuge to approach and attack enemies, and also, he is a special kind of Assassin. Legends attribute him as the first one who used black powder as a mean of killing someone, being effectively the first bomber of history, and this manifests in his special attacks, which all consists in bombs of variable strengths.

In combat, he will make use of bombs in different ways: first, he will throw them in the enemies, with the help of his _Projectile (Bombs)_ skill, which will allow him using his bombs as explsive loads that will explode in the face of the enemy. The second way is by setting traps through explosives, which will explode after a certain time, and they can be quite destructive. His bombs are made from compressed magic energy, and because of this, they are able to cause damage to Servants.

In the situation of the second scenario, he will make use of his _Planning_ skill to increase the chances of destroying his enemies, and this will prove to be something valuable to him in combat. He will also make use of his _Subversive Activities_ in cases of great battles, so he can mine (quite literally) the strengths of the enemies before the battle even begging, what can increase his chances of emerging victorious considerably.

As a finishing move, he will use his Noble Phantasm, which will turn a single enemy into a living bomb. This is an attack that is guaranteed to kill some Servants immediately, as well as causing damage to the ones around them.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** E **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Presence Concealment:** As an Assassin, he receives this skill, but in a low ranking, suitable for spying. However, this skill gains a bonus when he is using it to prepare a trap with explosives. **D++ Rank**

**Projectile (Bombs)** **:** This represents his great skill with the bombs, and it allows him to throw bombs as projectiles, making them act as grenades that can explode right in the face of his enemies. At this ranking, his bombs can cause the same damage as high-caliber explosives, and this often means certain doom for mortals. **B+ Rank**

**Planning** **:** This is the skill in which he is able to prepare a plan for elimination, which grants him a bonus in the practice of said mission. This applies only to events in which he plans with his bombs, and in which he is the only one who is involved. **C Rank**

**Subversive Activities** **:** This is the skill to be able to mine the power of enemy armies using tactics like traps and other plans. This ranking decreases his own ranking as a hero; however, it is priceless when he is facing battles in which the enemies will have advantage in numbers and strength by reducing their power before the confrontation. In his case, it works by setting traps that are explosives that cause damage and kill parts of the armies. **B Rank**

**History:** He started his life as a firework manufacturer, having learned the trade with his father, admired as one of the best ones of the area. He learned all of the secrets of this trade with his father, and he learned to be careful with the black powder, once it could be very dangerous if it was not handle carefully.

He grew up to be skilled in this trade, much like his father was, and they lived happily. He lived happy with his family, until the day that his father was captured and executed by the government. His father was accused of taking part with rebels, who wanted to separate themselves of the country and gain independency. All of that because he had sold some of his fireworks to the people that were accused of being the rebels.

This nearly destroyed him, and he continued to practice his trade of manufacturing fireworks. One day, there was a great explosion in his workshop, which nearly killed him. To him, it was like a great form of inspiration, for he saw in that moment the true deadly potential that the black powder could have when used for other purposes.

After that, he started to practice with his “discovery”, and soon, he was able to maximize the effect of the black powder in the form of something that served not to cause wonder, but to cause destruction. He decided that it was time to use it to punish the ones who took his father away.

His first attack was into the house of a noble, and he used a barrel full of black powder under his home to cause it to explode. After that, he realized many more attacks.

Some of his attacks were symbolic, targeting empty buildings or monuments, as if to mock the government and what they represented. Some other targets were more personal, like exploding the carriage of a noble with him inside of it, and the bombing of a noble when he was about to leave the country.

He continue this for a few years, but he was eventually caught and put to execution, but not before he was able to realize one last kill. He had planned that carefully, and he was originally planning to kill a noble with a barrel of explosive substance, but he was able to make it work by causing the substance to adhere to his target and set it off with a single spark. That was a case in which a mammal was said to have literally exploded, and it he was the one who had made it.

He was put to death due to his crimes against the government, and some say that he accepted the fate that had come to him without uttering a single complaint. After that, others started to explore his discoveries, and this was, as some say, the start of the exploring of the gunpowder with military purposes.

He was able to enter in legends as the first bomber, and this fame allowed him to be forever remembered, not to mention that the lives that he took with his attacks were able to change the course of the history of his own country. All of that together granted to him the honor and privilege of having his name written forever in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Shèngdà de Jiéjú:_** This is a representation of the last event of his life, when he was able to cause explosive to spread in the clothing and belongings of a noble, and was able to set it off with a single spark, killing his target. This was the event that truly made him enter to legends as the “King of Bombs”, as well as making him achieve fame as the first one that used bombs as weapons of murder. By releasing the True Name of this special Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause all of the body of the enemy to be coat into a powerful explosive, with properties very similar to gunpowder. The fur, clothes and skin of the target are all cover in the explosive substance, and even their breath is turn into something flammable. This way, he is able to turn the target into a walking bomb, and by snapping his fingers, he is able to generate a spark over the body of the target, setting off the explosion. This Noble Phantasm has the potential to kill an enemy, and it also be dangerous to who is close, once the explosion expands to outside the target, causing damage to the immediate vicinities, being the kind of attack that can be prove very powerful in battle. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	27. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come! Come! For this legend now comes to life!  
> This Assassin steps forward, with his Sharp, Sharp Knife!  
> You might want to run, or maybe do a little prayer.  
> Because now you will face Jack, the Giant Slayer!

**True Name:** Jack

**Also Known As:** The Giant Slayer

**Species:** Wood mouse

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He stands on around 3.5 inches tall, and he has a scrawny body, but he is fast and agile, something that is good for this class. He has a body fur of brown coloration with a red tinge, and grey coloration for his stomach, chest and jawline. When summon, he is wearing red clothing that is loose and that do not get on the way of his movements, and are actually a bit flashy.

**Personality:** He is pretty much the same individual who he was in life, being the kind of guy who is in a good mood at most of time and who is a bit laid back, but also has a love for travelling and for facing certain challenges, but he enjoys very much to be able to rest and relax. He is a person who is loyal to others, and who don’t forgets of the ones who are nice to him, and will often do great things for them, which includes risking his own life in order to repay debts or to return the kindness that they had offered to him at a certain point. Upon considering someone his friend, he will gladly risk himself for that person, and he will put his own needs and worries aside for their sake.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Being lazy, grains, dancing, relaxing, nice days for walks, having nice talks, drinking

**Dislikes:** A bossy Master, arrogance and cruelty, being forced to work hard when there is no need, occasions in which the bravery and worth of others are not recognized

**Combat:** He is the classic assassin, being the kind of warrior that favors attacking from hiding instead of attacking directly, and this is due to both his nature and to his small size. He is weak when compared to other Servants, still, due to his nature as a Heroic Spirit, he is far superior than mortals, being able to kill mortals that are many times bigger than himself. He is able to move with enough strength and power to be able to slice the head of a lion clean off, as well as their limbs. Due to the power that he holds, he is also able to jump from place to place with ease, and even to carry mammals that are much heavier than himself.

When in battle, he uses his extremely elevated ranking in _Presence Concealment_ to be able to approach, attack and then retreat from battle before anyone can even notice that he was in there, turning him into a Heroic Spirit with the potential wo win the war without ever being discovered by anyone (so long as he has a good Master). He also counts with his _Giant Beast Hunting_ skill to be able to fight enemies much bigger than himself and to bring down great Servants, which would, under normal circumstances kill a mammal himself easily.

His weapons is his _Sharp, Sharp Blade_ , which works at all times and consumes considerably low mana in comparison with its own ranking. This weapon is what makes him so fearsome, for it can surpass any form of defense from other Servants, turning him into a force to be consider, and which catches most enemies off guard.

**Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** E **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** A+ **_NP :_** A

**Skills:** **Presence Concealment :** He was famous for having approached the elephants without being noticed, and this now translates as this skill that magnifies his ability to stay hidden. This skill allows him to completely disappear, allowing him to approach without being noticed by anyone. He is even able to attack and remain hidden even so, with his ranking dropping to A. **A+ Rank**

**Giant Beast Hunting** **:** Jack became famous exactly for killing mammals much bigger than himself, and for always escaping. After all, he truly is the one who bears the title of “Giant Slayer”. This skill grants him a bonus in all combat, damage, and everything of the like when he is facing a creature that is much bigger than himself. **A++ Rank**

**History:** Jackson Smalling was a mouse who lived in a community of his own perks, and he was quite famous on his land. He was said to be funny and to be very clever in his ways of solving his problems, but he had the flaw of being lazy and also a rascal, often playing tricks on others so he could get things the easy way.

Eventually, he was made to left his village for reasons that vary from tale to tale, and he was set into the world with nothing more than a knife that he inherited from his family. In his travels, he had to use all of his cunning to be able to survive and live another day, and he was forced to walk out of his land and into the lands of the much bigger species of mammals, something that he was told since a young age to avoid.

In these travels, he eventually met a lion, who caught him for trying to steal some of his food, and he was about to give him a lesson when Jack made him an offering: “If you let me go now, I’ll one day return the favor to you!” The lion, finding greatly amusing the thought that such a small little creature could help him in the future, decided to let the mouse go.

This way, Jack continued his travel, and later on, he would hear about a band of elephants who had caught in their clutches two important prisoners with them: two princesses, the first a mouse, and the second a lioness. These elephants were famous for being big and brute, and for having been able to bring down the best warriors that the lioness princess’ father had sent after them.

The father of the princess just happened to be the very same lion who had spared Jack’s life, and so, the mouse offered. “You did something for me in the past, so now I’m going to do something for you. Besides, since they also were daring enough to kidnap a princess from my own people, I really have no choice in the matter!” and with that, Jack went on his way, and everyone just imagined that the mouse would get crushed to death by these behemoths.

However, Jack was able to turn all of the expectations around by making use of his small size, of his cunning, and of his smooth talk to be able to approach the elephants. They barely even saw him coming, and the few ones who saw simply dismissed him as not being dangerous. That was what allowed Jack to approach them enough to strike.

Jack used the knife he had on his travels, which was sharpest than any other knife in the world, and was able to slice the elephants without them even notice, and making them bleed to death. After that, he used that knife to cut the ropes that held the princesses, and freed them from their captivity.

The lioness princess returned to her kingdom, and Jack himself scouted the mouse princess back to her own home. However, Jack had acquired a taste for traveling, and he was not willing to settle down just yet, even after having been offered the hand of the princess in marriage.

He lived many other adventures, all of which involved him fighting creatures hundreds of times bigger than himself. As for the few elephants who survived? They spent the rest of their lives afraid of mice…

These adventures and acts of bravery made Jack become a legend, and have his name written forever in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Sharp, Sharp Knife:_** The weapon that he used in life. This knife was said to have been able to slice through the thick hide of elephants, and inflicted wounds that the big mammals didn’t even realized that were there until it was far too late. With this Noble Phantasm, he is able to slice through anything, no matter how hard it is, be it armor, skin, flesh, bone, or even other Noble Phantasms, this knife can go through any form of defense, no matter how strong or resilient it is. Also, this Noble Phantasm has a secondary effect, which is the one of causing the wound, diminutive in size, cause as much pain as a mosquito bite, resulting into the victim of the wound not even realize that has been wounded, even if the wound had hit a vital area or a major artery. The result is that this Noble Phantasm can open wounds in greater animals that cause them to bleed profusely, and they might not even notice, only falling long after. When combined with his _Giant Beast Hunting_ skill, this Noble Phantasm allows him to bring down servants of gargantuan sizes. This is an A Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	28. Hallam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bunny who is famous for taking down foxes...

**True Name:** Hallam

**Also Known As:** Assassin of the Burrows, Bane of Foxes

**Species:** European hare

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He stands around 3.4 feet tall, with a build clearly made for speed and agility and not for direct combat. The fur of his body is a grizzled yellow-brown, with a browner shade on his arms and legs, and white on his stomach and chest. When summon, he is wearing a brown outfit that is a body suit and several belts of linen on his body and on his legs and arms, as if this was the kind of clothing that a warrior would use.

**Personality:** He is a kind of person who often is calm and trying to see the positive side of things, and he is often with a calm and confident smile on his lips. He is kind and demonstrates kindness with nearly everyone, and he is the kind of mammal that does not judges others based on species, and he treats even foxes nicely, something that surprises the ones who heard the stories of the “Bane of Foxes”. He is the kind of mammal that will never see prejudice as something good, and he abominates the idea of children being taught to hate, and he is very upset that he is remembered as “bane of foxes”, and his wish is only for a world were all species can live together, as friends and brothers.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Acceptance, carrots, strawberries, seeing a beautiful world

**Dislikes:** prejudice, bigotry, hate crimes, cruelty, his own foul reputation

**Combat:** As an Assassin, he favors the use of indirect combat, but he is the kind that will prefer to go into face-to-face combat when the situation is right, for he likes to use a nice honored fight occasionally. Still, he will prefer to use his _Presence Concealment_ to approach without being noticed, as well as using his _Subversive Activities_ to be able to reduce the power of the enemy through traps and other subversive techniques.

He will often make use of his Noble Phantasm, _Burrows of Doom_ , and he will create a world in which he has great advantages over his enemies. This, when combined with his skills, allows him to have a great advantage over an enemy that frequently grants that he will have victory.

His second Noble Phantasm is much less limited in use, not to mention that he does not enjoy using it, but against a fox Servant, he might sometimes see himself to make use of it.

**Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** C+

**Skills: Presence Concealment:** This is the basic skill for Assassins, and it allows him to hide his own presence as a Servant. At this ranking, it allows him to disappear and become extremely hard to detect. When he is preparing an attack, the ranking of this skill drops considerably. **B Rank**

**Disengage** **:** This skill allows him to retreat from battle in the midst of combat, and it returns him to the conditions he was in the start of the battle, as well as dropping some bad ailments. **B Rank**

**Subversive Activities** **:** This skill represents his way of fighting in the past, allowing him to reduce the power of the incoming armies through the use of traps and other factors, allowing him to reduce the power of the enemy before the actual battle begging. **B Rank**

**History:** He was a bunny from the tribes of his family, and as so, he grew up in a rather peaceful time, even though his family was in constant danger due to the attacks of the enemy tribes, with the tribe of foxes being particularly feared by his people, due to the ancestral enmity between them.

As he grew up, he was set on defending his people, and he had an opinion on foxes that was not the best. That is, until he had the chance to actually know a fox. This tod became closer to him, and they soon were turning into friends, something that neither of their families seemed to approve.

Still, these two continued to be friends, and even when the war between their clans was declared, they never forgot about each other, and about the friendship that they shared.

During this time, he developed his ways of defending his burrows, and for that he used tactics that were not exactly noble. He was a master of using traps to defeat his opponents, and he became a defender of his burrows against any kind of creature, not only the foxes, and he developed ways of dealing with the ones who came too close.

He took lives in these years, both of foxes and of other species, and he was not proud about it, but he was willing to do that in order to protect his family and their home. He continued to protect his land for a very long time, and still, thanks to that fox that he knew, he never lost sight of his own heart and of what was important to him.

On the last days of the war, he was able to hold his old friend in his arms once more. He had gotten in the way of a lethal attack that was aimed at him, and was mortally wounded. The poor bunny could do nothing but to hold his friend as he died in his arms. He cried on that day, and it was a difficult time to him.

After that, the war ended, and the clans were once more able to exist in relative peace, and Hallam wanted things to remain this way. Also, in his life, he always made sure to try to encourage the acceptance in between the clans, so the wars like the one that happened would not come again.

**Noble Phantasms: _The Hole from Which You Will Never get Out, Burrows of Doom:_** This is a sublimation of all of the legends that describe him as a defender that would kill anyone who invaded his burrows and that was not a bunny. He was able to navigate perfectly in the burrows in despite of the darkness, and he knew the place like the back of his paw, and this allowed him to be able to put down anyone who would invade his home, like the foxes of the enemy tribe. By calling out the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to summon a Reality Marble in which he sends himself and the enemies, and which resembles a gigantic version of the burrows in which he grew up and lived with his family with a complex network of tunnels and chambers. While inside this Reality Marble, he is able to navigate easily and to move at speeds that no other Servant could hope to match, not to mention that he is able to know the location of every single living thing inside these tunnels. In there, he can chase down and kill his enemies with great efficiency, and he can sustain it for a limited time, but usually it is enough for him to be able to kill most enemies. This is a B Rank, anti-team Noble Phantasm.

**_This Poison that Defends my Kin, Fox’s Bane:_** This is a sublimation of his fame as the “bane of foxes”, and about the stories that he coated his own body into a poison that only affect foxes, and that any fox who would touch him would pay the price. In life, he actually only used a special toxin that did not affected bunnies and relatives, and that would cause discomfort to other mammals. However, due to the distorted stories about this aspect of his legend, this turned into a much deadlier Noble Phantasm, which is very specific about the ones that can be affected by it. This Noble Phantasm takes the form of a special toxin that covers every single hair of his body, as well as his skin, his claws, his teeth, and it coats even his breath. Thanks to it, his whole body becomes a poison that is specific to foxes, which is inoculated through a mere touch. Upon touching him, any mortal fox will die within less than a minute, unless they receive assistance, and for Servants who are foxes, the poison will debilitate them gradually, and long exposure to it will eventually cause them to weaken to the point of dying. He will normally refrain from using this Noble Phantasm, once it glorifies a part of his legend that he is not too proud about. This is a C+ Rank, anti-fox Noble Phantasm.


	29. Bagheera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested me to do this, and I kind of liked the idea.
> 
> The original Bagheerah belongs to the author of "The Jungle Book"

**True Name:** Bagheera

**Also Known As:** Child of the Dark Forest, Lurker of the Dark Forest, Shadow of the Jungle

**Species:** Black Panther

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is a slender and yet strong black panther, standing nearly 6 and a half feet tall. The fur on his whole body is as black as the moonless night sky, allowing him to disappear in the dark of the night, and his eyes are of a yellow coloration, almost golden, and they are said to shine in the darkness when he is about to strike an enemy. When summon, he is wearing a clothing that is a pair of pants and a shirt over his body that are all of dark colors. He also has a necklace made out of teeth of crocodile and the skull of an eagle. He can easily switch it by clothes of the modern age, and he will often go for the formal clothing, mainly suits and social clothes.

**Personality:** He is a panther who is very strong of will and mind, and he is the kind who will not give up on his missions and who will take them as serious as he can until they are fulfilled and his duty is gone. He has a great sense of responsibility, and he takes his duties seriously, and he is the kind in who you can always rely on when it comes to fulfilling goes and into protecting what is important. He is not the kind who tends to make jokes, and he thinks that serious things must always be serious, even though he is sometimes prone to sarcasm and smugness, especially when he proves to others that he was right. He is the kind who sees his summoning as a new mission to which he was assigned, and his opinion on his Master will depend on their behavior. He has a much softer side, but it is one that he hardly shows unless it is for someone in whom he absolutely trusts.

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Likes:** Serious people, helping others, his friends, people who listen to him

**Dislikes:** Being ignored, stupidity, people who take nothing serious, tyranny, arrogance

**Combat:** Bagheera is one example of a Heroic Spirit that does not qualify for the Assassin Class due to having been killers in their lives, but due to the legends that are associated to them, being one of the few who someone can say that has a truly “heroic” legend. Still, being summon as an Assassin, he often acts as one, which includes making use of his _Presence Concealment_ to be able to approach his enemies without being noticed by them at all.

When in battle, he uses daggers made of metal both to fight up close and to throw at his enemies, proving to be the kind of Servant who can stand his ground. He is one of the few Assassins that can keep up with martial-oriented classes in direct combat.

Due to his past, he is a master of the art of sneaking, making him able to move around enemies without making a sound, and making him harder to be detected by other Servants, even when he doesn’t use his _Presence Concealment_. He is an example of a very strong Assassin, and one that truly deserves to have turned into a legend.

If the situation is too difficult, he will summon his Noble Phantasm, and he will hunt and kill them inside his forest.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** A+

**Skills: Presence Concealment:** This is a basic still to be possess by Assassins, like Bagheera, and it allows the Servant to be able to hide their own presence. At this ranking, it allows a Servant to disappear and become extremely hard to detect, being suitable for spying and sneaking around. Its presence will drop considerably when he is readying an attack, however, due to his own legend, the power of this skill will grow considerably if he sues it during the night and in an area that is not illuminated by a light stronger than the one of the stars and the moon. **B+ Rank**

**Independent Action** **:** The skill that allows for a Servant to be able to act and operate independently of a Master. This comes from the many times in his life when he preferred to act on himself to defy Shere Khan’s plans and orders. At this ranking, it allows him to stay in the earth for up to one day without a Master, save that he saves his mana to the maximum. If he engages in battle or realizes other actions that demand great mana consumption, he will have to resort to the support of a Master. **C Rank**

**Projectile (daggers)** **:** This is the skill to be able to throw daggers with such speed and power that they cause much more damage than any other normal dagger. At this ranking, his daggers cause a damage that is very close to the one of a firearm of low caliber. This means that they can mean a serious threat to most mortal targets. **B Rank**

**Guardian Knight** **:** This skill represents the inclination of someone to protect others and their dedication to ensure the safety of others and how they become stronger when doing so. This reflects the years he spent caring and protecting that young wolf from Shere Khan, and it gives him a bonus in all actions when he is acting on someone else’s protection. **B Rank**

**History:** Bagheera was born the only child of a lonely mother, and she raised him the best she could, but it was hard into a place that was so violent and cruel like the jungle. She taught her son to survive the best way that he could, and for that, he made use of his dark fur to be able to merge into the shadows and pass unnoticed by most.

During his time, he learned to mistrust everyone around him, and he barely made any friends. Except for two friends of three of his friends, who were the only ones who ever became close to him: Baloo, the sloth bear; Hathi, the elephant; and Shere Khan, the tiger. They were great friends, despite their different species, and as they grew, they would eventually drift apart, Bagheera and Baloo would be on their own, trying to live their lives, while Shere Khan would eventually become a great leader of the jungles, with Hathi becoming one of his generals.

Of course, this would eventually put Khan in direct conflict with his former friends, who were part of a group that was against the tyranny of the new leader. For despite Khan being a wise ruler and even fair, he was also a ruthless tyrant who would not hesitate in hunting and killing anyone who dared to defy him, even the ones who once were his friends.

Baloo, who had learned the secrets of the jungle, and Bagheera, who learned to move across the jungle as a shadow, both became thorns on his paws.

One day, Bagheera and Baloo both saw themselves with the responsibility of watching over a young wolf who held a precious secret. This wolf held a secret that Shere Khan wanted for his own, one that would allow him to annihilate all of his enemies. A secret that, if Khan could not have for himself, he would at least make sure that would not fall in the hands of the ones who would use it against him.

The two saw themselves on the run, having to protect the young wolf with their lives during the following years, and having to make sure that he would grow and become a respectable individual.

Eventually, the jungle would no longer be safe, and they would have to send the young wolf away. He was heartbroken for having to leave the two who became his family, but he knew that it was for his own safety, and so, he departed.

However, in order to ensure that the young wolf would escape, Bagheera and Baloo both had to allow themselves to be capture by Khan’s forces, and so, they became his prisoners. They were tortured for days, but never revealed anything that could be useful about the wolf, and so, eventually, they were both kill by Shere Khan himself. It is say that the three actually smiled for a moment, as if it was a long due reunion between friends…

The young wolf, whose name was Mowgli, would stay hidden for more years to come, until after Khan was finally defeated, and he was able to emerge and become a new spiritual leader of his land and people…

**Noble Phantasms: _Path of the Dark Forest, Chhaaya Jangal (Shadow Jungle):_** During his life, many legends surrounded him, brought about by his great skill to disappear into the dark of the night of the jungle avoiding detection, much as if he was a ghost. This Noble Phantasm is not a weapon, but a sublimation of this fame and of his legend, allowing him to bring forth the very jungle that he once inhabited. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to generate a Reality Marble with the form of a jungle like the one where he used to live, and covered into the veil of the night, once it is always nighttime in this jungle. Inside this jungle he gains several advantages, for instance, he is able to always enjoy the maximum power of his _Presence Concealment_ , once it is always night, and also, the dark of the jungle is one special kind of dark, in which the others are not able to see through, even if they have natural night vision. However, he is able to see through the dark of the jungle easily, and not only that, but he is able to become one with this darkness, moving about as if he was a literal shadow, and being able to move as if he could teleport in the jungles. This is an A+ Rank, anti-unity/anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	30. Adamai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is a jester who kills nobles.

**True Name:** Adamai

**Also Known As:** The Grey Jester, The Killer of Kings

**Species:** Pig

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He stands 6,4 feet tall, and he is a pig who has a fat body, which is something that makes him even more fitting to be a jester, and makes others often not classify him as the kind of individual who would be a killer. His skin is of a pinkish coloration, and his eyes are of different colors, with the left being blue and the right one being of a deep hazelnut coloration. When summon, he is wearing a jester outfit that is of white and gray coloration, and he can easily switch it be better clothing, that call far less attention.

**Personality:** He is a mammal who is a pessimist at heart, having going through many things that made him into the kin d of person who is resented with the world and who thinks that it is not a nice place to live. He has a personality that is extremely scenic and very bitter, with a sarcastic personality and an inclination to make fun of all the goals and dreams of others, especially if they are full of ideals. He is an individual who developed a very sadistic personality, enjoying to see the suffering of others and seeing them in pain, especially if they are noble and powerful, just like the people that once ruined his life.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

**Likes:** Winning, putting others down, being successful

**Dislikes:** Nobles and rich people

**Combat:** As an Assassin, he is able to attack in secret, and he prefers to use it with the use of traps that kill his enemies. He is a good mammal in what it comes to laying traps, as it is represented by his _Planning_ skill, which allows him to have the ability to lay out the kinds of traps that can serve as threats to both Servants and to Masters. Even though he, like all Assassins, is most inclined to resorting to killing the Masters, so their Servants will also die as a consequence.

When approaching others, he uses both his _Presence Concealment_ and _Suppression_ skills to be able to approach others without being detected as a threat. Thanks to the later, even he if stops hiding his presence, he can still avoid being detected as a threat, allowing him to approach the enemies without them registering him as dangerous, so he can cause great damage to others while they are giving him their backs.

When the situation gets serious, he will use his Noble Phantasm.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** C+

**Skills: Presence Concealment:** This is the basic skill of an Assassin, that allows a Servant to hide their own presence as a Servant, allowing to approach without being detected. At this ranking, it allows him to be able to disappear and become extremely hard to detect, being suitable for spying. When he is making preparations for an attack, the ranking of this skill will drop considerably. **B Rank**

**Suppression** **:** This is the skill to be able to hide one’s own killing intent, being able to hide their own threat. It comes from all of the years that he spent as a jester for the nobles as he got prepared to kill all of them. At this ranking, his killing intent only shows when he is about to attack an enemy. **A Rank**

**Planning** **:** This is the skill that allows one to gain a bonus when planning an assassination. It comes from the way that he planned all by himself the killings of all of the nobles of that land with his traps. Due to the nature of his legend, it only allows him to use this skill if he works completely alone. **B Rank**

**Scapegoat** **:** This represents the combination of many skills and techniques that allow one to be able to escape the battle unscathed. This represents the combination of the many ways that he used to escape from battle and from hard situations in life, all the while being able to send any suspects away from himself. **B+ Rank**

**History:** He was born among a very humble family, and they were looked down constantly in their lives due to this. Eventually he would, still young, witness the murder of his family by the hands of a noble and the ones who served him, and that was something that he could never forget.

From that point on, he became revolted with the ones who defined themselves as nobility, and who used this position to mistreat and take advantage of others. He swore revenge in the nobles, in the royals, and all of the ones with power.

After that, he started to plan ways of getting revenge on everyone who belonged to the cast of the nobles, and in there, he hatched a plan that would allow him to approach them without raising suspicious. He would have to shallow his pride and to accept to work under them as one of the most ridiculous professions: he would become a jester.

He started to use this new identity and profession to be able to approach the nobles, and in there, he had to humiliate himself for their own amusement in several occasions, and in several different ways. Each time he made an idiot of himself only to make these stupid nobles laugh at him caused his pride to be shattered, but he was perfectly willing to go through that if it meant that he would get his revenge.

Eventually, he was able to get his first revenge, and this one was against the very same noble who killed his family. He caused that damn bastard to die devoured by ants, as he had his head covered in honey.

Many would have been satisfied after that, but Adamai had been in there for far too long to be satisfied with just one death. He wanted to take revenge on every single of these arrogant trash that were the nobles, and he was going to the last consequences to be able to reach his goals.

He continued to use his posture as a jester to be able to approach the nobles without raising suspicious, and he was able to kill more and more of them by the use of traps and of cunning ways of killing, many of them with some kind of comedy. In one occasion he made a noble die choked with his own belt, and in another he made an arrogant bitch to die drowned in her soup, and there was one occasion in which he made a corrupt baron to choke to death with a piece of roasted chicken.

Eventually, he would be able to reach the king and his royal family, who he soon could see that were the most corrupt of all. He made sure to kill each one of them in the most humiliating way possible, and when he was finally caught, it was said that he was laughing hard, as if it all was the best joke ever. He was condemned to death, and people say that even after he was beheaded, his head continued to laugh for nearly five minutes before it actually stopped.

In his own quest for revenge, he was able to erase the previous ruling that was on his country and change the course of its history, and he was able to reach a level of fame that made him turn into a legend. This all made him be somewhat rewarded by being considered an anti-hero and having his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Hölmö Peli (fool’s game):_** A sublimation of the many ways in which he had always managed to kill members of the royalty, from trap blades to poisons, and all of them inevitably ending in the death of his target. This now manifests as a Noble Phantasm that allows him to create a Bounded Field in which he is able to manifest several different ways of killing, like flying daggers, flames that appear spontaneously, water that fills a room, poisonous fumes, nearby objects that fly or fall into the target, etc. He is able to control virtually anything inside that field, and he is able to set off traps and create all kinds of situations that will eventually end with the death of his enemies. This Bounded Field takes the form of a room with translucent walls that allows him to create something like a “trick room”, which allows him to trap his enemies in there and make sure that they will not get out. Upon activating this Noble Phantasm, he is able to make the tides of battle turn to his side by manipulating nearly everything inside this area. This is a C+ Rank, anti-noble Noble Phantasm.


	31. Kahoru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A white rat with Oni blood in her veins.

**True Name:** Kahoru

**Also Known As:** The White Rat Oni, The Cursed White Assassin

**Species:** Rat

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** She is big for a rat, standing nearly twenty inches tall, being a very imposing figure, not the mention that she has a sculptural body (for the standards of the rats), making her a desirable creature. She has the fur of her whole body of a pure white coloration, with her eyes being of a deep and shining red coloration, and her tail is long and pale in coloration, being naked as it is normal for rats. When summon, her only clothing are a loincloth and a bra-like covering on her chest. She also wears bandages on her hands and feet, as well as a ninja-style mask over her muzzle.

**Personality:** She is a mammal who has been through a lot, being the kind that ash a very somber and antisocial personality, being the kind that will rarely talk to others and who will be as brief as possible. She is a mammal who has learned ot wait for the worst of the world, and she is the kind that will often demonstrate a scenic and sarcastic disposition, and she is the kind who will even show some sadistic dispositions, as she seems to enjoy being able to inflict pain on others. She is a pessimistic at heart, and she will rarely smile, for she considers that smiles weren’t made for creatures like her, deep inside she hates herself for having been born a tool of the Oni and made into an assassin. She is unpleased with her summoning, and while she does not enjoy having a Master, she sees it as another mission, and she will try to fulfill it as fast and efficiently as possible so she can go back to the peace of her death, winning or losing, she doesn’t care…

**Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

**Likes:** Being left alone, having these rare chances to smile or even laugh

**Dislikes:** Arrogance, having to answer to a Master, her father, demons

**Combat:** She is a member of the Assassin Class; still, she is among the few Assassins that can get into direct combat with other Servants. Due to her immense physical power, she is able to keep up with martial-oriented Servants for a while. She is physically strong enough to rip out the arm of an elephant with a little effort, and she is resilient enough to be able to take bullet without even flinching.

All of this is due to the combination of her _Oni Kind Demon_ with her _Ninjutsu_ skills, which combine her extreme physical power with the skills of combat of a ninja, turning her into a double edged threat, even more because she is able to use it to summon white demoniac flames that can easily scorch their way through the skin of a rhino.

She is a specialist in elimination, being able to kill her enemies without being detected and before they are able to react. She is also a person of great skills, and she is able to gather intelligence and to take the truth out of others with little efforts, due to her grants skills in interrogatory and into torture.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B+ **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** A+ **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** C+

**Skills:** **Presence Concealment :** This is the basic skill that Assassins possess and that allows them to be able to hide their own presence as Servants and to pass unnoticed by everyone. At this ranking, this skill allows her to disappear and to become extremely hard to detect. Suitable for spying. When she is preparing for an attack, the ranking of this skill decreases considerably. **B Rank**

**Oni Kind Demon** **:** This is the skill that results of someone having the blood of the legendary Oni, the Japanese demon in their blood. She is the daughter of Tesso, the legendary rat who turned into an Oni himself, and so, she has the blood of the demons of Japan running into her veins. Due to this, she has an amalgamation of several skills, including a high ranking in _Monstrous Strength_ , _Mental Pollution_ and _Mana Burst (flames)_. **A Rank**

**Ninjutsu** **:** She was trained since she was young to be a weapon, and so, she was trained in the arts of the ninja, having learned their ways of fighting, intelligence, espionage, infiltration, torture, etc., all taught to her by her father and her Oni lords. **B Rank**

**Mammal Slayer** **:** She was taught to be a weapon of the Oni against all of the ones who opposed him, which basically included all mammals of the world. She gains a special bonus when she is inflicting damage and pain to any mammal. **B Rank**

**History:** She was born as the child of Tesso, the legendary vengeful rat who made pacts with Oni and became one of them. She was born as part of a great plan of revenge, to be a warrior of is revenge on the land and against the emperor that betrayed him and caused him to become what he was.

She was since young trained to be a warrior of the revenge of her father, being deprived of any love and affection, and trained to hate and wish for destruction, as well as to be absolutely loyal. Overtime, she was turned into one of the most dangerous assassins that had ever lived in that land. She achieved fame as the server of the Oni’s, killing and destructing their enemies in battle under their command, with a level of cruelty that was truly monstrous.

However, not even her own father, who conspired to her own creation, could predict that fate would want to change her around.

As she realized missions, she had to observe the mammals around her, and she saw happy families, and children that were free from fears and horrors of the world. She saw things that she could never have in her whole life. This made her question her own upbringing and the way that she did things, and this, eventually, lead her to turn on her own father and Oni masters in anger.

She turned on them and ran, aimlessly searching for something that she could not say, and looking for something that she could not understand. She was lost, as her whole life was put in question, and she had to wonder why she had to suffer so much, and why she couldn’t be happy like other mammals were.

She eventually was captured and taken, and she was interrogated for days as they tried to take from her every single information that she could possibly have. She barely minded what they did to her, once she already was far too broken to be able to care about anything, and she only took what they did to her.

She was only able to react when someone came to her, and offered a chance of helping to destroy the Oni. This was able to catch her attention, and she agreed not only to share what she knew, but also to help them achieve it.

She told them everything they wanted to know, and use her own skills, the one that her masters were so keen on giving her, to help them take down these demons and everything they planned. She proved to be a priceless acquisition to them by helping them face the evil that was in that land.

She was determined into helping them end her father and his allies, and she helped them to the very end, despite not feeling any particular affection or empathy with them or their cause, it was just about revenge to her. She was by their side during the last attack in the citadel of the Oni, and in there, she was set into finding her father and killing him. She managed to get her revenge, but at the cost of her own life. She died in the citadel, alone and abandoned, and in the end, her body was never even recovered to receive a burial.

She was a being who was born and created to be a weapon and a monster, and she lived as such during great part of her life. However, she is an example of the few villains who, by the end of their lives, managed to carve heroic legends for themselves. Despite having acting aiming nothing more than revenge, she was a very important piece in defending the lands and protecting the innocent, not to mention that she got to herself a place among legends. This all qualified her to have her name written in the Throne of Heroes as an anti-heroine.

**Noble Phantasms: _Kiriki, Shi no Shiroi Kage (oni power, white shadow of death):_** She was said to be able to dispatch enemies in question of seconds, without even being seem by her enemies. There is even an episode, in which she was able to decapitate an elephant with only a swift movement and an attack of her blades, all of that with such speed that the only witness only was able to describe a “white shadow”. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, she is able to use the power of Oni running on herself to be able to elevate herself to a non-corporeal state, turning into a literal shadow, formed by pure mana energy, capable of moving at speeds that would be impossible to anything that had a physical body, even other Servants. When in this state, she is impervious to physical damage, and she is able to move with such speed and power that she is able to easily slice through flesh and bone, being able to slice the bodies of enemies. Due to the extreme speed of this Noble Phantasm, it is an attack that is nearly impossible to dodge, even by the most powerful of all Servants. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	32. Darina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever heard of people being decapited by wires? This woman is a living manifestation of this.

**True Name:** Darina

**Also Known As:** Lady of Death

**Species:** Snow leopardess

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** As a snow leopardess, she stands around five feet tall, and she has a body that denotes someone who is not used to go into direct combat, once she never truly needed with the special strings that she always used. The fur of her body is of a grayish-ochre coloration, and her eyes are of a pale-green coloration. When summon, she is wearing set of black clothing, which includes shirt, pants, and a cloak on her body.

**Personality:** She is a person who knows the moment of being serious, and she tends to be the kind of person who will be as serious as possible, seeing her Master as a leader to who she must serve, much like she did for her king when she was alive, and she will be loyal and efficient in her ways of acting. However, she has some space for carefree behavior, and she is the kind that will try to lighten moods with her ways of behaving, and she loves to see others in trouble, having even kind of a sadistic glee on it, and she has particular pleasure on seeing arrogant and pompous jerks taking what they deserve.

**Alignment:** Neutral Evil

**Likes:** Winning, fulfilling her job, snowy fields

**Dislikes:** Arrogance, having to answer to a foolish Master

**Parameters: _STR :_** E **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** C

**Combat:** As an Assassin, she favors the use of indirect strategies of combat, especially her own wire strings. These are her main weapons in battle, ones that she can use with a great skill in battle, and they are so thin that they are invisible to who is not paying attention, as well as so sharp that they can slice through flesh and bone.

Normally strings would be unable to slice like this, but these are not normal strings, they are special strings that she had in life, coated with reminiscences of the magic energy of the Age of Gods. As a result, these strings were able to become weapons of battle, thin like a string of nylon, but at the same time they are resilient like iron cables, and due to this combination they are able to slice through flesh and bone easily, and even through body armor. These strings can easily be manipulated by her by having them attached to the tips of her claws, and she can control them to become entangling or to slice through subtle movements of her fingers.

Her strings also can serve to defense, as she is able to use them to slice through any projectile shot at her, and she can also entangle the strings to create screens that are able to block attacks. She can also use them to inflict pain at others, using being able to insert them at their skins to cause pain and also using them to slice through enemies. She can even make use of the strings to tie enemies and be able to turn them into living puppets that she can control with the mystery of her strings.

In the moments of great need, she will make use of her Noble Phantasm, which will cause a great deal of damage by increasing the area and power of her strings, in ways that she would normally be unable to.

**Skills: Presence Concealment:** This is the basic skill possessed by the Assassin Class, and which allows one to hide their own presence as a Servant, becoming indetectable. At this ranking, it allows her to dissapear and become hard to detect, allowing her to escape the perception of many Servants, save the ones who are very perceptive by nature. Suitable for spying and approaching unnoticed. The ranking of this skill decreases significantly when she is readying an attack. However, this does not apply to her strings, which she can keep hidden even when she is in plain sight, and she can use them to cause damage without revealing her position to others. **C+ Rank**

**Subversive Activities** **:** This is the skill that represents the use of treacherous tactics to create traps that allow reducing the power fo the enemy before the fight. This skill allows to eliminate parts of the enemy armies before the battle begin, and it allows her to also wound the enemy and reduce their strenght before the battle actually begins. This represents a set of traps that se creates throguh the use of her strings, having a potential to cause massive damage to enemies before the battle actually starts. The only problem in this is that a high ranking in this skill causes the user to have their own ranking as a hero reduced, once this is the kind ot way of fighting that is honored heroes don’t use. However, Assassins are not know for their noble legends... **A Rank**

**Torture Techniques** **:** This is the skill that represents the possession of astounding torture techniques. In her case, it represetns the many skills that she possesses as someone who can obtain infromation from prisoners and enemies in order to help the kingdom and her land, she was a very skilled torturator during her life. When she uses toruture tools to cause damage, she has a good bonus in it, and since inficnting agoyn is the point of the torture, she also gainsa  bonus in damage. For the effects of this skill, her own strings are considered as if they were torture tools. **A Rank**

**History:** Much of her history is surrounded in mystery, and what people agree was that she was some kind of killer that worked under the commands of the governor of these lands. She was said to dominate a form of mystery that allowed her to be able to cut off her enemies from several meters away. She was able to kill enemies with little more than a few movements of her fingers, such was her skill in killing. Of course, nowadays any reasonable mammal considers this as a mere legend, however, all the legends are based in some truth, and so it’s her own.

Her true story is that she was the apprentice of a special order whose only purpose was to serve the king by eliminating his enemies. She grew up as one of them, having only a name, no family, no past and no ties to the past.

As every member of this group, she mastered a particular way of fighting, which combined the skill in battle with supernatural means. She was given special threads, said to have been made from the hairs of a supernatural beast, and said to be able to slice through the flesh of mammals easily. This became the weapon that she would use, and she, like every member of her group, would become a master in her own style.

She would use these weapons to defend her land, by slicing through her enemies with the strings, so thin that they could not be seem, and so, the ones who saw it associated the slicing of the enemies with some form of black magic, what only feed the stories of her magical abilities.

She was famous as the most feared of all of the assassins that worked under the ruler, and she was a synonym of death and certain doom, so much that her name was whispered with fear, almost considered to be bad juju, as if she was a demon that could be summoned if her name was as much as whispered.

She lived for a long time as a dark defender of the king, and she was said to have died after the king, having served his son before she finally met her end. She was a figure that reached such a fame and power that she became a living legend, and became a figure of the mythology after her death.

For all of that, she had her name permanently inscribed in the Throne of Heroes, allowing her to be summon as an Assassin, and now, the strings that she used to kill in battle have converted into a special Noble Phantasm that she can use to destroy her enemies. Her legend sublimed in the form of a special attack that would be able to kill her enemies much like her legends claimed.

**Noble Phantasms:** **_Neviditelná Rozložení:_** This is a sublimation of her particular way of killing her enemies and targets, and most of all, of the event in which she was said to have sliced up several targets into a room without even moving to go in their direction. Truth is, she used her special strings to be able to kill her targets in that room, but still, the legend of how she did that manifested into a mystery that evokes this same episode and the very concept of a room full of strings that slice through enemies. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, she is able to create a Bounded Field, and inside this field, she is able to weaver hundreds of meters of strings, which she can control to cover a whole area as wires under great tension. She can even make them move around the area, acting as slicing weapons, and even tying around the target and slicing them with great efficiency. This is a special Noble Phantasm that covers a whole area, and can cause even the strongest enemies to be slice to pieces by her strings, being very effective to fight several enemies at once. This is a C Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	33. Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is a ninja who is quite optimistic and positive.
> 
> Based on the Sakura from "Rurouni Kenshin"

**True Name:** Sakura

**Also Known As:** Ninja of the Black Petals

**Species:** Japanese Red Fox

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** As a vixen, she is slender and built for speed and grace, making her have a body that is common for most foxes, not being voluptuous or muscled, but still being attractive on her own right. She stands 4,4 feet tall. The fur of her whole body is of a dark russet shade, with black on her ears, hands, feet and on the tip of her tail, as well as white on her chest and stomach. Her eyes are of a sea-green coloration. When summon, she is wearing an outfit that is what people would expect of a female ninja, being a clothing with dark colorations and being a dress with a very short skirt, completed with fingerless gloves on her hands, leggings on her ankles and a mask over her face. She can easily trade it for another outfit, namely, a pink kimono. She can also change it for normal clothing that fit this present day, so she can better fit in the current era.

**Personality:** Most people expect ninjas to be serious and somber individuals, but she is a clear contradiction to this opinion, being what some would describe as “the happiest ninja they had ever seen”. She is a person who tends to act somewhat childish, as she is often invasive in her approaches to others, and she tends to go for what she wants when she wants it, with others often thinking her to be rude. She is a person who loves to have attention, and she enjoys receiving compliments and admiration, and she is the kind of person who is often with a smile on her face and making efforts to make others smile, as well as enjoying life to the fullest, being the kind that will enjoy everything the world has to offer. She has an awe for the world that is childlike, but she is far from being innocent, being the kind of vixen that already had to take many lives, to steal, and to manipulate others to be able to achieve her goals and fulfill her missions.

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** Flowers, cherry blossoms, helping others, sunny days, having fun, seeing new things, being admired

**Dislikes:** Being insulted, gloomy days, rain, being bossed around all the time

**Combat:** She is a warrior at heart, and a ninja at her soul, being the kind of hero that fits in the Assassin Class, and she demonstrates it with all of her skills in infiltration and assassination, all thanks to her _Ninjutsu_ skill. Thanks to it, she is also skilled in close combat, though she is still not able to fight other martial-oriented skills, and it also gives to her all of the intelligence-gathering skills that her clan was so famous for.

She is one that prefers to watch from far to evaluate enemies before she decides for the course of action. After this, she will approach on the way she thinks is the better. Often this will vary from trying to attack from a hiding spot with her kunai, to going into a direct combat, and even to sneaking on them to try to steal their weapons or to try to surprise them.

She is skilled in close combat, but she relies greatly on the power of her _Projectile (Kunai)_ skill, which allows her to shot her kunai with great speed and precision, to the point where they can easily kill a mammal much bigger than herself. She uses kunai that are completely black, so they are harder to see in the dark, and she is able to shot them with so much precision that she is able to cause them to hit the enemy with the hilt so they don’t kill, or even to make them ricochet in surfaces to hit enemies in impossible angles.

When the battle is proving difficult, or if she wants to end the battle as fast as possible, she will make use of her Noble Phantasm. With it, she is able to cause a great damage to an enemy based on the number of kunai which attack, all of which make far more damage than the regular kunai that she usually throws.

**Parameters: _STR :_** D **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** A **_NP :_** C+

**Skills: Presence Concealment:** This is the skill to hide one’s own presence as a Servant, one that is common as a Class Skill for the Assassin Class. It is suitable for spying and approaching enemies undetected. The ranking of this skill drops considerably when she is making preparations to attack. **C Rank**

**Ninjutsu** **:** This skill represents a combination of the techniques of intelligence, espionage, combat, logistics, torture, etc., possessed by the practitioners of the art ninja. In her case, these techniques reflect the teachings of the group of ninjas that raised her ever since she was young, and gives her all the knowledge of combat and action that she needs. **B Rank**

**Projectile (Kunai)** **:** This is the skill that represents the skill to throw projectiles with great force and accuracy, causing great damage to others. This comes from her skill on throwing knives when she was still alive. At this ranking, it allows her kunais to cause damage equivalent to bullets from firearms. Naturally, this frequently spells certain doom for most mortal targets, and represents a threat even to Servants. **A Rank**

**Disengage** **:** This is the skill to be able to remove oneself from the battle in the midst of combat. As a bonus, she also returns herself to the conditions she was before the battle began, healing herself from damages. **C Rank**

**History:** She was an orphan who had her homeland destroyed, and she was only four years old when she was force to go on her own in the world, and try to survive the best she could. Of course, it was not easy for a lone child to grow in the streets, especially if this child was a young fox.

She had to pickpocket to survive, and in this, she tried to steal from the pocket of someone who was part of a powerful and influent group of ninja. The man looked down at the young lady, and he was actually kind to her, offering her some food and, when she told him that she had nowhere to go, a place to stay.

Soon, she was take under the wing of that mammal, who was kind to her, and introduced her to his entire group, and they all soon were welcoming her as one of them. She, for the first time in a few years, was able to feel like she was part of a family and of a group that cared for her and wanted her.

She grew up among them and, despite the mammal who took her in not wanting this, she eventually was invited to join the group of ninja, and to learn their ways and the way of fighting. She started to grow among them as a ninja, and she learned more and more how to fight and to survive in this unforgiving world, knowing that she would always count in the support of her family.

She became famous for the use of her kunais to kill enemies much bigger than herself, and also for the way that she used to leave a black-colored flower in the places  of all of her missions. However, she was taught to have her own sense of honor and duty, and she always stayed true to her heart. She never lost sight of what she considered important and of her own goals and dreams, after all, that was what her loved one said.

She fought for the causes of the ninja clan, and she was able to prosper among them. However, this was not fated to last forever.

Overtime, the war they fought was getting more and more difficult, and the castle they defended was attacked, and everyone in there was slaughtered. She was among the few survivors, and she was separate from the rest of her mates. She would only be able to find them again much later, when she found out that they had nearly all been killed in a terrible fight.

However, her teacher, the one who saved her, the one who she fell in love with, was not among them. She then set off to find him. In the process, she made some new friends, and she was able to help many people.

She found him only to see him die in her arms, giving her a last smile and a few kind words, telling her to live the best she could in this new world. She suffered for his loss, but she decided to live like he expected of her, and she continued to live in this world, doing her best to live up to her own goals and ambitions.

For all of her acts of bravery, she became a legend in her own right, not to mention that she also became a folk hero, as well as someone who is worth mentioning in the history lessons. All of that made her qualify to have her name written in the Throne of Heroes and be summon as a Servant.

**Noble Phantasms: _Tobu Tsubame Mure:_** This is a sublimation of the power that she developed by being raised by the ninja clan, and the way that she reached the great mastery into the way of fighting and was able to use it with a great efficiency to defeat great enemies and to complete her missions. By chanting the name of this Noble Phantasm, and by holding six kunai, three on each one of her hands, she is able to throw them and make them move as if they were birds flying in the air and attacking the enemy. This Noble Phantasm is relatively weak in power, but it has the advantage of being an attack that pursues the target, much like a homing missile, actually, a bunch of homing missiles, all of which aim for the deadliest points to hit. This makes it not only hard to dodge, but also an attack that has the potential to be deadly, once it goes for the vital areas of the enemy, ignoring barriers and dodging abilities, and being able to kill most people in one hit, if they are not able to deflect the attacks. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	34. Rikki Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mongoose who takes snake-killing to a whole new level.
> 
> The original Rikki Tikki belongs to the same guy who wrote "The Jungle Book"

**True Name:** Rikki-Tikki-Tavi

 **Also Known As:** Killer of the Snake, Ruin of the Snakes, Mongoose Assassin

 **Species:** Mongoose

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is around sixteen inches tall, with a building that is to be expect of a mongoose, which is a creature that would life of fighting, hunting and eating snakes. He has fur of an iron grey, with brown and darker limbs, and his eyes are both of amber coloration, making him look quite adorable, but quickly changing unto fierce upon battles. When summon, he wears a clothing that hugs his body and is made of brown tissue, and it looks like some mix of a tactical clothing for assassinations and a bodily armor. This outfit allows him for full freedom of movement, and he wears a belt on his waist that was made from the leather of a snake.

 **Personality:** He is an individual who is often playful with the ones who are close to him, and he demonstrates a great deal of sympathy with the ones around him, often asking them to spend some time with him, or even offering temporary alliances in their quests for the grail. However, once in battle it is like his personality changes, making him a ruthless and determined fighter who will continue to attack until the battle ends. He is also a very protective individual, and he will always do his best to protect someone who is in danger, often risking his own life and going against his Master’s orders in order to ensure their safety and well-being. Once he is summon, he will be loyal to his Master, and he will offer his services willingly, but his dedication will be proportional to the treatment that his Master gives him, once a Master how mistreats or disrespects him will not give him enough encouragement to fight with all that he can in the war.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Likes:** Snakes (eating them), crickets, walking around, taking baths of sun, having nice conversation with others

 **Dislikes:** Seeing others in danger, snakes (when they threat innocent mammals), cruelty, being mistreat or disrespected, having a Master who does not respects him

 **Combat:** As an Assassin, he favors the use of furtive approach, however, he is a guy who is not afraid of going into battle, and this is demonstrated in his great skills in close and direct combat. He fights pretty much the way that is natural to his species, and for that he makes use of his _Mongoose’s Dance_ skill.

He is very skilled in combat, and he is particularly efficient in killing snakes, as it is demonstrated in his special Beast Killer skill, which is very effective in ophidian life forms and beings that are related to snakes.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C- **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** B- **_NP :_** C+

 **Skills: Presence Concealment:** He falls under the category of the Assassin because he was able to approach the snakes without being detect, and he was famous for being able to hide from them until the moment he attacked. With this skill, he is able to disappear and become extremely difficult to detect, even by other Servants and supernatural means, perfect for spying. When he is readying an attack, the rank drops considerably. **B Rank**

 **Disengage** **:** This skill allows him to remove himself from battle in the midst of combat, and it makes him return to the conditions that he was in the beginning of the battle, restoring his health in the case of damages. **C Rank**

 **Bravery** **:** In his life, he was no hesitant into facing snakes, even though they were much bigger than many other snakes, and the fact that they were two, what would have made even many other mongooses to think twice. By his strength power of will, he is able to resist any form of mental interference, including pressure, fascination, and confusion. It also has the effect of increasing his melee damage. **B Rank**

 **Beast Killer** **:** He was famous for killing the snakes, and this now reflects as this skill. Thanks to it, he is able to cause an extra damage to any creature that is considered a beast, being able to fight them effectively and cause more damage. This skill is particularly effective against any kind of ophidians. **C++ Rank**

 **Mongoose’s Dance** **:** This is a manifestation of his particular way of battling, turned into a special skill. Thanks to his skill he is able to realize a combat dancer that allows him attacking and dodging at the same time. This way, this is a combination of _Blocking and Attacking as One_ and _Knowledge of Respect and Harmony_ , allowing him to attack without the enemy predicting his movements and also being able to attack at full force and at the same time keeping his defenses at the maximum. **A Rank**

 **History:** His story had a tragic star, with both his parents being killed by snakes, and with the poor young mongoose being left alone, wandering in this world, and in which he would never be able to survive on his own.

Luckily for him, he was not left alone, for he was taken under the wing of a family of outsiders, and they took the young mongoose and receive him in their home as if he was one of them. The young one still didn’t had a name, and so, the family named him after the sounds that he made when he was really happy, giving him the name of “Rikki-Tikki-Tavi”.

The young mongoose grew up happy with his new family, and he was able to grow up strong and healthy in their land. That, however, changed in the time that a pair of dangerous venomous snakes moved close to their village.

During that time, that would prompt more mammals to move away from the land, however, mongooses were not the kind of mammals who would get intimidated with snakes, and so, Rikki Tikki started to influence the rest of the village to stay and fight the snakes.

Maybe it was fate that made one of these two snakes to be the same one that had killed Rikki Tikki’s parents long ago, and this maybe would have prompted the mongoose to fight with more spirit than if the situation was different.

He was able to fight the two snakes, who had come in there to make a nest, and he was able to kill both of them. First he killed the male, by using a combination of careful approach and with the traditional way of a mongoose fighting by dodging and attacking the enemy. Next, he went after the female.

He arrived right in the moment that the snake had cornered and was about to kill his own adoptive brother, and he was able to call the attention of the snake into facing him, and they both disappeared into a deep pitch.

Many even thought he had died, seeing that the mongoose was taking too long to return, when the mongoose emerged from the hole, panting, wounded in the leg, but alive, and the snake was dead.

The following years, Rikki Tikki defended his home against the advances of other snakes and he taught the other members of the village to do the same. The story of his bravery and the way he fought the snakes all by himself were considered legendary, even among the mongooses, and his name got written in the legends, and in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Saanp Kayaamat:_** This is a Noble Phantasm that is somewhere in between a real weapon and a concept. It I known that Rikki Tikki truly had a dagger that he carried in his fights with the snakes, but he was said to never having really used it, and to have killed both snakes only with his claws and fangs. This is that same dagger, but it also was infused by the way that Rikki Tikki killed his enemies quickly and with a deadly efficiency. By chanting the name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause it to cause extreme damage into an enemy it hits, by causing the wound inflicted to enlarge so much that a single scratch can become something capable of gutting someone. This is particularly effective in snakes or any creature that has connections with snakes. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	35. Asakura Saki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A member of the extinct Japanese river otter, a ninja who lost everything...

**True Name:** Asakura Saki

**Also Known As:** The Assassin of the Riverside

**Species:** Japanese River Otter

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** As an otter, she stands around 2’5’’ tall, and as a ninja, she has a body that might seem frail, but which actually conceals all the power and training that made her so much deadly in her life. She has a thick and lush coat of dark-brown cur all over her body, and her eyes are of a deep amber coloration. When summon, she is wearing an indigo outfit that fits what people would expect from a female ninja, with a form-hugging tank-top and a short skirt, and with webbed gloves and leggings. She can easily trade it for some clothing that fits better on the present day, but she will rarely use any bright coloration on her clothes.

**Personality:** She is a person who is somber most of the time, due to the events of her past having taken such a tool on her. In her past, she used to be a more positive kind of person, but it all changed when her hopes of having a normal and happy life were destroyed in front of her very eyes, and from that point on, she convinced herself that she was not fit to have a normal life. Now, she focuses herself on doing her job and on not making ties, for it will only hurt more when they are gone. When summon, she will see her Master as a lord to which she must fulfill her duties, and she will obey with loyalty. However, she might go against her Master if this demands her to realize slaughter or to kill innocents. The wish she would have for the Grail would be to be able to find the happiness that was denied to her, but she don’t admit it, even to herself.

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** Fulfilling her job, fish, swimming, the idea of being happy, children

**Dislikes:** The idea of having her happiness destroyed again, cruelty, senseless slaughters

**Combat:** She was an assassin famous for attacking from the water, just like the ninjas of her clan had taught her. She became a master of approaching others from the waters, and this demonstrates in her ways of preferred approach, as she swims in the water without being detected, and is able to dive out of the water at great speed to slice the enemies and dive back in the water after slicing them, all in one swift motion.

She is much stronger than she was when she was alive, and this manifests in her great strength, allowing her to subdue a bull all by herself, and also by her great speed in sw3imming, which allows her to be among the fastest Servants when in water.

She is truly a warrior of the water, as it is represented by her _Warrior of the Waterside_ skill, which grant her bonuses when she is in the water. Also, her _Presence Concealment_ skill also improves dramatically when she is hiding under the water, and it allows her to be completely undetectable when in the water, allowing her to pass unnoticed by most Servants.

Finally, her great skill _Ninjustsu_ sublimes all of the knowledge of her ended ninja clan, which makes her the kind of warrior who is truly a genuine ninja in the present days. Due to the combination talents of this skill, she is very skilled in close combat, and she is also a master on secret intelligence, in gathering information, in invading places, and also in torture, knowing many techniques of torture that her clan has developed over the years.

In case an enemy proves a great challenge, she will summon her Noble Phantasm.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C+ **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** A+ **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** B+

**Skills: Presence Concealment:** This is the Class Skill of the Assassin Class. As a ninja, it is only natural that she will gain this skill. At this ranking, it allows her to be able to hide her presence and become extremely difficult to detect. Suitable for spying. The ranking drops considerably when she is readying an attack. If she is inside the water, the power of this skill increases exponentially. **B++ Rank**

**Ninjutsu** **:** Ninjutsu is the general term for the techniques of secret intelligence, combat, larceny, torture, etc., employed by the ninjas. These techniques vary from clan to clan, but in any case, this skill is a sublimation of these skills. In her case, it represents the combination of techniques possessed by her original ninja clan, and which have been engraved in her very soul through several years of practice. **A Rank**

**Warrior of the Waterside** **:** This is a skill that denotes that a Servant shall become more powerful when into or near a body of water. In her case, it means that she will get exponentially stronger when she is fight in or near water. This extra power manifests into a bonus that she receives in all of her actions, so long as she is inside or near a body of water that is equivalent to, at least, a small lake. **A Rank**

**History:** She was born as a member of a secret clan of assassins, famous for killing others with their special tactics that allowed them to act as assassins for hire. She grew up among them, and in there, she was trained since young not to have family and ties, and to live for her clan above everything else.

However, she would eventually fall in love with an honored male of her own species, who would be by her side in the difficult times. It would be because of him that she would want to leave her clan, and they accepted, if she was able to complete an impossible quest. She was able to complete this mission, and eliminate enemies that were said to be impossible to be murdered. She left to live with the one who she loved, and she formed her own family, in a peaceful village.

However, this happiness was not fated to last…

The deaths that she realized as part of the agreement to leave her clan had repercussions, and overtime, they allowed to rise to power a lord that saw the clan that she once believed to as a threat, and initiated a campaign of elimination on these ninja. The clan perished, however, there was still one member left, the one that had performed the impossible murderers, and so, she was the most dangerous member of them, and she needed to disappear.

They were able to track her, and attack the village in which she lived. Her husband and children were kill, along with many others of the village. Only a few dozens of them were able to survive, Saki herself included.

They all were on the verge of despair, and Saki was the one who offered them a light. However, this light came in the form of a plan of revenge, which every member of the village accepted, and so, she started to train them. She trained them in the same way that she once was, she turned them all in murders, just like her, and she started to lead them in direction to their revenge.

Over the course of the following year, the ones who served and supported that lord were kill one by one, all the times it was near water, and their blood had tainted this water as their corpses left floating in the surface.

Eventually, they would go for the lord, but they met themselves in a trap. They fought with all that they had, and while they fell, they were able to take down much more of the enemies that were ambushing them.

Eventually, Saki herself would be one to perish, but not without slicing the throat of that lord who destroyed all that she once knew. On the rise of the sun, the waters of the river ran red with the blood of all the mammals who had died in that fateful night. A night when the last ones of that subspecies of other had died, signaling not only the end of a tribe or of a clan, but of a whole kind.

The deeds that she realized in life were ones that entered in the legends, and stories of the killer ninja otter entered to the rankings of the greatest and most famous tales of her land. She had her name forever written in the legends, in the history of her land, and in the great Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Chimamire no Mizu:_** This is a sublimation of how she trained every single otter of her tribe to become a killer and warrior like her, to search for justice to what was done to their tribe and to prevent others from suffering the same fate. They all became great warriors who followed her in their quest for justice, and were famous for attacking at the same time and for causing the water they swan to become red with the blood of their targets upon their water ambushes. By releasing this Noble Phantasm, she is able to create a Reality Marble that looks like a great river, and she is able to summon the shadows of the ones that once formed her group, both the ones who were born in the ninja clan and the ones that survived the destruction of the village. All of them brought to her by her call for them to have revenge, and they will all attack the enemy along with her, causing the waters of this river to run red with the blood of the enemy. This is a B+, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


End file.
